


Drama Behind Closed Curtains

by abbytheatre08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BB-8 is Genderfluid, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Rey is a Techie, Romeo and Juliet References, Slow Burn, Theater AU, Theater Kids, kylo is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 65,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbytheatre08/pseuds/abbytheatre08
Summary: High School is filled with enough drama. Theater people for some reason like an extra amount.At the start of a new school, Rey is just over the actors. They act like such divas. The actors are divas. Actors and Techies don't mix. From experince, Rey's been proven right on that. When Rey and Kylo end up having to deal with each other outside of the theater, she's going to learn that actors and techies go together in far more ways than she wants or expects.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey walked into the doors of the drama classroom. 

“Rey!” Finn waved Rey over from the back of the room. Rey ran to him and sat next to him. “You ready for another year.” 

“Hell, yeah, I am.” 

“We’re upperclassmen now.” Finn held his hand up. Rey quickly gave him a high five. “We’re on the top now.” 

“Not quite.” Poe sat on top of the desk in front of Finn. “You’re both still Juniors.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. Finn comment. “We’re still upperclassmen.” 

“Sure.” 

It was Rey and Finn’s first day of being Juniors. Poe was a Senior. Rey and Finn were already dreading the day he would graduate. Poe spent half of the summer reassuring them that they would survive one year without him. Rey and Finn weren’t so sure. Poe was the one everyone went to when they didn't know what the difference between woods, which wire went where and how to work a drill.

“Boo.” Finn almost jumped out of his seat as Rose Tico walked around to the group. Rose sat on another desk by the group. “Finally I’m not the youngest.” Rose looked at the group. “Wait a minute.” 

“I promise that at least one freshman will come to the meeting,” Finn said. 

“Poe!” We all turn a young person at the door. They march over to us. “You said you would wait for me.” 

“Rose, Rey, this is my sibling, Beebee. Finn, you’ve met Beebee already. Beebee meet, Rose and Rey.” Beebee pulled a chair up. “Beebee is a freshman this year.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Beebee said.

“So your sister is a techie as well?” Rose said. 

“Yes. And I’m genderfluid.”

“Sorry.” 

“It happens all the time.” Beebee shrugs her shoulders. 

Rey’s eye catches on the group of three tall students as they walk through the door. Finn sees them and sneers. 

Poe's face falls when he sees Rey and Finn looking behind him. “Let me guess. The big three.” 

“Yep.” Poe, Rose, and Beebee turn around. 

The three actors who get the role every time. Armitage Hux, Gwen Phasma, and Kylo Ren. All favorites of the director Snoke. 

“All of them divas,” Poe said to Beebee.

All four of them had some moments where the Big Three had tried to act like they ruled the world. Rey and Finn had more experiences with them then Poe and Rose had. But all four knew. 

“Finn used to be friends with them,” Poe said to Beebee.

“They were fine until we got to high school,” Finn said. “Now, especially Phasma, won’t leave me alone. And Kylo Ren. He gets a kick out of Rey.” 

Kylo whipped his head around to the group. Hux and Phasma looked over toward Rey and her friends. Rey sent a glare at the group. Hux and Phasma turned back to the underclassmen. Kylo kept his eyes on Rey. Rey kept her eyes on him. 

“Earth to Rey.” Poe waved his hand in front of Rey’s face. 

“Sorry about that.” She got a quick glimpse at Kylo, who was for some reason smirking at her. Rey shot a sneer towards him before she turned back to her group. 

“You sure that Rey and Kylo hate each other. To me, that staring contest seemed to give off a different kind of tension.” Beebee said.

Rose leaned over and whispered to Beebee. Beebee threw her head back and laughed. 

“Guys. Luke and Mr. Snoke are coming in.” 

Snoke was the director of the shows at Chanrilla High. Luke Skywalker was the tech director. They tried to stay as far away from each other as possible. Snoke would pick the shows, Luke would work with what he had. They never questioned what the other did. There was a reason Leia Organa had given her job to Luke. 

“Welcome back.” Snoke started. “I see there are a few new faces in the crowd this year.” 

“Welcome to all of you who are new here. We welcome you to our drama department.”

Poe started chanting. “Join the crew. Join the crew.” 

“Dameron.” Luke stared at Poe. 

Poe just grinned up at Luke. 

Snoke ignored them both and went on. “So with a new year. This is going to be rather quick. Our fall show this year will be Chemical Imbalance. Chemical Imbalance is Jekyll and Hyde adaption. For those of you who know nothing about Jekyll and Hyde. You might as well walk out now.” 

Rey’s eyes flickered between her friends. Finn and Rose both looked around at each other. It was clear they none of them had a clue what the first show would be about. 

“The winter show will be Shakespeare’s classic, Romeo and Juliet. All of you read Romeo and Juliet for freshman English. If you are a freshman, you get more cultured than the other rats at this school. The spring musical will be the Disney classic Beauty and the Beast. Auditions for Chemical Imbalance are in one week. Audition materials are outside.” Snoke walked out of the room. 

Luke made his way towards the back of the room. “Welcome back.” 

“I’d say it’s good to be back, but this is the only good thing about being here,” Poe said. 

“Poe just because you’re a senior doesn’t mean your untouchable,” Luke said. We all laughed with him. Luke looked at Beebee. “And who are you?” 

“I’m Poe’s sibling, Beebee,” Beebee said. 

“Another Dameron.” Luke looked Poe in the eye. “I hope that you know how to hold in your passion.” 

“We need more people to join the crew,” Poe said. 

“We have people to work with. We’ll be fine.” Luke said. “But it’s always good to bring in more people.”

“Long as none of them are with the Big Three,” Rey muttered. 

“Kylo, Armitage, and Gwen are all very talented,” Luke said.

“That doesn’t give them a free card to be dicks.” 

“Language Rey. All actors have to help with building sets for the shows.”

Rey rolled her eyes. Actors who don’t know how to use tools make the building take a halt, rather than speed it up. Most people would think having more hands on deck would help get things done quickly. But inexperienced. You have to not only teach them how to work everything, you also have to pick up the mess they made. Actors put building behind. 

“So we’re doing Romeo and Juliet?” Finn asked. “We could do so much with that.” 

Luke nodded. “I agree. We could make the set small as we want, make it large. We just need to include a balcony, that Juliet can stand on, and Romeo can climb up to.” 

“Beauty and the Beast is going to be a challenge.” 

“I have a challenge for you guys with Chemical Imbalance.” Everyone leaned closer to Luke. “There is going to be a lab that is supposed to be behind a bookcase. I want to make that like a turntable. The bookcase of the parlor on one side, the other is the lab. During the show we have two people push the turntable as the scenes switch between the parlor and the lab.” 

The group nodded trying to imagine how it would turn out during the show. 

Luke pulled a pile of scripts from a bag he had slung over his shoulder. “These are scripts to Chemical Imbalance. I know after the incident of The Music Man again. Right Rey.” 

The Music Man was Rey’s first musical she worked on. Luke had put Rey in charge of when set pieces would come out. Rey knew nothing about the show. She had no clue about what sets went out when. She didn't have a script that she could look at and learn. 

Hux and Phasma just it as a reason to tear Rey down. Telling her that, “If you don’t know The Music Man, you should just leave the theater. There’s no space for stupidity who doesn’t know The Music Man.” 

“Guys, she doesn't even have a script. Let her be.” Kylo said to them. 

Kylo was on his up and played Charlie Cowell before he played the leads. He still was a year older than Phasma and Hux. They scattered away from him. 

“I didn't need your help.” Rey scoffed. 

“Would you rather let them make fun of you.” 

“They picked the most pathetic thing to make fun of. Once again I don’t need your help. Go away I have a job to do.” Rey started to write notes down in a notebook. 

“I could-” 

“Go away.” 

“I just wanted to help.” 

“You’re in my way.” Rey hissed. Kylo was gone by the time Rey said. “I don’t want anyone’s help.” 

After Rey’s inexperience with shows, Luke had known to make sure every person on the crew also got a script in time for tech week. 

Rey looked at Luke as she took a script for the fall show. “I want to know what’s going on on stage.” 

Luke passed out the rest of the scripts to cast. “Build starts the day after callbacks. Which is in 10 days.” Luke stood and walked out of the room. 

Rey flipped through the script. “Bets on who’s getting which part. Go. I bet Kylo as Jekyll.” 

“Hux as Xavier. Jekyll and Xavier are the only male leads in this show.” Poe said. “There are a lot of roles for women here.” 

“Rey you should try out.” Beebee teased. 

“And have to work even more with Kylo, Hux and Phasma. No thanks.” Rey scoffed. “I already have enough to worry about with the SATs this year.” 

Finn groaned. “Don’t remind me.” 

“They’re not as bad as they seem,” Poe said. 

“Really?” Finn lifted his head. 

“No, they’re worse.” 

Finn swatted Poe’s arm. “Not helping.” 

Poe laughed. 

Rey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Her alarm that she had to be on her way home. Rey stood from the group. “I have to get the car back home. My grandpa needs it.” Rey picked her backpack from the ground and swung it over her shoulder. She walked out to the parking lot and to her car. 

The car Rey drove, was probably once red. The paint had been falling off and now rust was taking over the surface. The car was on its way to dying. Rey opened her car door and turned her car on. 

It still worked. Rey had fixed the engine more times than she could count. It was old, it needed to be fixed often, but it got her around. 

Rey drove the car the apartment complex she and her grandpa lived in. Rey parked her car and went into the apartment. 

“Grandpa.” She called “I’m home.” 

Rey walked into the kitchen. Her grandpa was pulling a dish out of the oven. He sent the dish down and turned to Rey. “How was the first day back.” 

“We’re doing Chemical Imbalance, Romeo and Juliet, and Beauty and the Beast as our shows this year.”

“Beauty and the Beast. You loved that movie as a child.” 

Rey smiled. “Who wouldn’t want to be Belle though?” 

“Anything else new.” Rey’s grandpa took a glass and filled it with water. 

Rey took the glass. “Nothing really.” She leaned over the counter. “Poe’s sibling is joining us.” 

“I don’t know Poe had any siblings.” 

“Their name is Beebee. So far Beebee seems to be pretty cool.” 

“Glad to hear you have another friend on the crew with you.” Rey’s grandpa turned to the stove. “Food’s here. I made mac and cheese for dinner. And I need the keys.” Rey pulled the keys out of her pockets. She dangled them above her grandpa’s hands before dropping them. “Thanks. I’ll see you later Sunshine.” 

Rey’s grandpa, went to leave the apartment as Rey said to him, “See you later.” 

Rey made herself a plate of mac and cheese. She sat at the small table next to the window. She paged through the script of Chemical Imbalance. This was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning, peanut,” Finn said as Rey sat next to him on the bench. “You doing alright?” 

Rey’s hair scattered around her face and her three buns that she normally put her hair in were all falling apart. “I forgot to turn my alarm on.” 

“You do this every year.”

“Next year I’m doing this on purpose.” Rey took a sip of her coffee. Finn snorted. “This has happened on the second day of school for the last two years. I forget to turn on my alarm.” 

“That’s not something to be proud of.”

“If it’s been done three years straight I say it has. Plus I get, uh, maybe ten extra minutes of sleep.” Rey looked around the parking lot before saying, “I’m disappointed we don’t have any classes together this year.”

“I can’t believe you’re taking a senior-level science class.”

“That wasn’t on purpose. I didn't know that Physics was meant for Juniors. I’m surprised they still let me take the class.” 

“Give me some tips when I need them.” 

“I burned all my notes from Physics I don’t remember a thing.” 

“Ouch.”

“Finn you don’t remember a thing you learned last year either. You, Rose, Poe and I spent this summer hanging out in either, yours or Rose’s basement.”

Finn laughed. “Don’t forget Rose’s yard. For bonfires.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. The summer may have been a lot of doing the same thing between Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose, but they never got bored of each other’s company. 

The bell rang, Rey and Finn shoot up from the bench and walked into the school. “I’ll see you later peanut.” Finn waved to Rey as she turned down another hall. 

Rey pulled her earbuds out of her pocket and stuck one in each ear, as she continued on her way to class. 

When the second bell rang Rey was in her desk in her English class. Rey knew that to keep your head up in school, you sat down and you shut up and pray that you had friends in your classes. 

Rey already knew that she and Finn didn't have any major classes together. This year they didn't have any together at all. Poe could still possibly be in her Sciences class. Rey had lunch with Rose. That counted for something. 

Some teachers, like this one, was still trying to get her class back into school. By taking a long time with get-to-know-you activities. Some teachers just did a quick review from the year before on the first day of school. 

Rey preferred when teachers just jumped right back into learning. It meant that the class wouldn’t need to rush to catch up with every other teacher. 

Rey kept her mouth quiet as each student talked about themselves. But most of them were people Rey had in her classes before. Most of the students in the room had been in another class with most of the room. 

Rey already knew what she was going to say in front of the class. The teacher wanted each student to talk for at least one minute. Rey was almost certain that she was going to last very close to one minute. Most people rushed through what they said and sat down. 

Finally, the bell rang and Rey shot out of her seat like a rocket. Rey didn't really want to go to Algebra. But like any other student, she just wanted the school day to be over. 

Rey went from Algebra to Autos to her Study Hall, counting the minutes to when each period ended. Rey discovered that she didn't have any friends in her study hall with her. 

By the time Rey study hall had finished, she was relieved to be halfway down with the day. Rey walked through the science hall to get to her classroom at the end. Rey took a spot in the front of the room and played with a pen while she waited for class to start. 

Rey’s pen fell out of her hand when she saw a certain person walk through the door. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Rey said to herself. 

Kylo Ren walked past Rey’s desk on the way to the back of the room. Rey’s head followed him as he walked to his desk. Kylo caught Rey’s stare as he sat. Kylo raised an eyebrow towards Rey. She narrowed her eyes at him, before swiftly turning her head back to the front of the room. 

“Thank god I have lunch next,” Rey muttered. Lunch with Rose after being stuck with Kylo Ren was a relief. At least it was after and not before. 

The bell rang and Rey’s eyes went to her teacher. But her mind was on the boy in the back of the room. 

The teacher kept on rambling on and on. All Rey could think about was how she would be able to hit Kylo with a pencil from the opposite end of the room. 

“And this person will be your lab partner for the entire school year.” 

Rey’s eyes flickered around the board looking for her name. 

Rey Kenobi/Kylo Ren

Rey kept her jaw glued shut when she felt like just letting it drop. This could not be happening. Every lab, every project that was assigned to her this year, she would have to work with Kylo. 

The teacher went on to talk about their first project. Rey wasn’t listening. The teacher handed out papers explaining the project, Rey gripped her pen to keep from crushing the paper. 

It wasn’t like the teacher would have known any better. The only people who know about the tension between actors and techies were actors and techies. The only time actors and techies will team up is during a show. Even then things can be a little rough. 

The bell finally rang and Rey shot out of the room faster than a bullet leaving a gun. Rey’s flew away from the science hall and down to the cafeteria. 

Rose was already sitting at a table near the windows. She was waving Beebee over to the table. 

Rey walked over to the table, dropped her backpack to the ground as she dropped in her seat. She leaned her head on her hand as she said, “This year is going to suck.”

“It’s only the second day of school,” Beebee commented. 

“And we have a great line up of shows we’re doing,” Rose said. 

“This year is going to suck,” Rey repeated. 

Rose tilted her head toward Rey. “What’s wrong.” 

Rey leaned forward. “Guess who I have in my Sciences class?” 

“Ok. So the only people you’d be this upset about is anyone in the Big Three. Two of the big three are Juniors. You are taking a Senior-level class so-”

“Kylo Ren,” Beebee said. 

“I was going to say that.” 

“I said it first.” 

Rose stuck her tongue playfully out at Beebee. She turned back to Rey. “He’s just going to be a classmate. You’ll be fine.” 

“Oh. No. That’s not the worst part.”

“Rey did he try to talk to you.” Rose pretended to pout. “Poor you. Someone outside the crew tried to talk to you.” 

“Ha, ha. You’re hilarious. No. So my teacher assigned lab partners.” 

“Oo. You have to work on one project with him.” Rose laughed. 

“I have to work on every lab and project in that class with him,” Rey said. 

“What?” 

“Our lab partners are for the whole year. I have to work with Kylo for the entire year.” 

“Oh shit.” 

“That’s…” Beebee trailed off. “Something.” They leaned over and whispered into Rose’s ear. A smile crept across Rose’s face. Rose started giggling.

“Guys, this isn’t funny.” 

“This year isn’t going to suck. It’s going to be amusing.” Rose laughed. Rey picked up her banana peel and flung it at Rose. “Just not for you.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and went to eating the sandwich she packed in her lunch. 

“So I’m assuming you have to start a lab with him soon,” Beebee said. 

“Don’t remind me.” Rey groaned. Rey pulled out the paper that their teacher passed around. “Here’s our first lab.” Rey handed it to Rose and Beebee. 

Rose held it between her and Beebee. “I don’t understand a thing that this says.”

“I haven’t read it yet, so I don’t either.” 

“Are all labs going to be this hard?” Beebee asked. 

Rey shook her head. “They shouldn’t. I’m taking a senior-level class.”

“That explains a lot.” Rose handed the paper back to Rey. “Break a leg with this.” 

“Thanks,” Rey said. “So have you guys had any friends in your classes yet?” 

“What friends? I don’t have any friends my age. You’re all older. Expect for you, Beebee. And you’re younger.” 

“I have one friend in at two classes. I’m trying to talk her into joining us on crew.” 

“Get her on,” Rey said quickly. “We always need more people on the crew.” Rey took a bite from her food. “We never have enough people.” 

Rey, Rose, and Beebee kept on eating and talking throughout the rest of the period. Rey dreaded when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Rey couldn’t wait for her last two periods to end. School was not fun. While most of her fun was through school theater, it sure didn't ever feel like she was in school during that time. 

When the final bell rang Rey ran out the back doors of the gym to get to the parking lot. Rey found her car, she started it and drove as far from the school as swiftly as she could. But with the car as old as hers, it would be a little hard. 

Rey parked the car near her apartment. When Rey walked in she dropped the keys in a small bowl by the door. If her grandpa needed the car, he wouldn’t need to ask for the keys. 

“I’m home.” She called out. 

Rey’s grandpa turned when she stepped towards him. “How was your second day back?”

Rey put her backpack on an empty chair. She began to unzip it as she spoke. “It’s going to be a long year.” 

“Did something happen?” 

“It’s more of what’s going to happen. I have to work with one of the actors all year long, in my Sciences class.”

“The actors are not that bad.” 

“Yes, they are.” 

“Rey you need to give these people a chance. They can be that bad.” 

“You have no idea,” Rey said. She pulled out her folder. “I have to go over this lab for my science class.” Rey shut the door to her room, flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone.

From Rey: _This is going to be a long year._

From Finn: **What’s wrong?**

_My science teacher gave us year-long lab partners._

**Who’s yours?**

_Kylo Ren_

**What’s rough. Well, if you need to rant about him being annoying I’m always here.**

_That’s better than Rose and Beebee who were laughing over it._

**Makes sense.**

_Makes sense?_

**They seem like they might find this entertaining.**

_I guess_

_But still I’m stuck working with Kylo Ren all year_

**Take Aspirin before your class you’ll need it.**

_Lol_

Rey put her phone down and pulled out her lab. Having it out just was making her more annoyed for what was going to come. Rey knew one thing, this year was going to be a very long year.


	3. Chapter 3

This time her alarm did go off. This time Rey did make it school before Finn did. And this time, she had time to make herself a cup of coffee instead of buying it. 

“So you have to be lab partners with him all year?” Finn repeated. Rey nodded. “That’s rough. To make you feel better, I have Phasma in my Algebra class. And you know we used to be friends.” 

“That’s also pretty bad.” 

“We both get to suffer!” Finn held his hand up and Rey high fived him. 

“The pain is shared.” 

Rey and Finn both laughed with each other. “But seriously his lab partner for the whole year?”

“Our first lab is tomorrow," Rey groaned, "Today we have time to get to know your lab partner and figure out who’s going to do what for the lab tomorrow.”

“Have fun with that.” 

“Oh, if sometime this year, one of the Big Three is murdered. I was at your house. No matter what the cops ask you, I was at your house that night. I was asleep at the time it happened.” 

“Got it. Even though I probably fall asleep faster than you do.”

Rey and Finn kept talking until they split up to go to their first classes. Rey got through her first four classes without much of a hitch. She told one of her classes some random made-up story about herself, and now she wasn’t going to talk in front of that class for two weeks. 

When fifth period came around, Rey’s mouth was pinned in a scowl. 

Rey sat at her desk waiting for him to come in. When Kylo walked in he stopped at her desk. 

“Look, Rey-” 

“What do you want?” Rey crossed her arms over her chest and glared. 

Kylo sighed, “Are you going to be this bitter with me for the project.” 

“Yes.” 

“This isn’t the theater. We’re just students here.”

“Are we really? When people here come to see a show, they all tell you how good you were, and no one ever cares about what my friends and I do.” 

“I’m not sorry that you choose to remain unimportant to the world and what they see.” Rey glared at him. “But we both need good grades on these labs to pass this class.”

“Maybe I’ll let you fail. We only need three science class to graduate. I passed all three, within two years.” 

“I won’t think you’d stoop that low.” 

He was right. Rey wanted to pass the class herself. It would be quite petty to fail the class because she didn't want to work with someone. Rey already had to partly work with him to put on a good show. 

It took more than just actors, it took more than just techies, to put on a good show. 

It would take an actor and a techie to put on a good show outside of the theater.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t.” Rey admitted. “But that doesn’t mean, I’ll make it easy.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less out of you. You can’t seem to make anything easy for me.” The bell rang and Kylo walked back to his own desk. 

What was that supposed to mean? That he didn't expect less of Rey. To make things hard. Rey didn't want to work with him that was for sure. But making things harder for Kylo but it would also make things harder for Rey. She’d have to put in more work to get her work done and make Kylo's life in this class harder. Hell, the easier and faster something could be done, the quicker she could be done with Kylo. 

The teacher talked before telling the class to go plan the lab with their partner.

Rey looked back to see that Kylo was getting out of his own seat to walk over towards her. Rey pulled out her lab by the time he walked over to her. 

“So how are we going to approach this lab?” Kylo started. “We were just told about our goal and supplies.” 

Rey groaned. She already knew that. But the last thing she wanted to do was acknowledged that fact. Rey picked up her paper. “Well, we have to create a chemical reaction out of these materials. The goal is to get a solvent and solute that we can mix together from this. We need to make a solution." 

“We should try and ger water as our solvent. Oil of any kind of fat is a far more complex molecule." 

Rey nodded. Rey looked at the list of chemicals that was on the list of materials. “None of these list the chemical formula.” Rey pulled her laptop out of her backpack. 

“What’s up with your laptop?” 

“I found it and fixed it up myself.” 

The screen of Rey’s laptop has held on by gaffer tape that she borrowed from the theater. Rey knew she should swap the gaffer tape with duct tape. It would stay on longer. One of the corners was also dented. Rey had found the laptop in the prop shop freshmen year. It barely worked. Rey was allowed to take the laptop home and work with it. She managed to fix it within the month. It wasn't the best job she could have done but it didn't stop the laptop from working so Rey was fine with it. 

“Impressive,” Kylo said under his breath. 

Rey smirked. “It is.” Rey looked back onto her lab. She typed out the name of one of the chemicals. Rey wrote out its chemical formula next to what it was listed as. 

Kylo moves Rey’s paper closer to him so he can see it, Rey snatches it back. “No.” She says. “Do it yourself.”

“It would be less work if I just copied the formulas you found.”

“So you want to be a freeloader and just copy what I’m doing.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “That’s not it. It would be more convenient if I could just look off of what you found.” 

“No. Look it up yourself.” 

“You are the most stubborn person I have ever met. That includes both my parents, Gwen, Armitage and Mr. Snoke.” 

“Your opinion of me does not matter.” Rey went back to looking up formulas.

Kylo looked for a response to her remark. “It’s not an opinion. You are flat out stubborn. Nice to know that’s constant.” Kylo muttered the last part under his breath. 

Rey whipped her head around to him. “Excuse me.”

“Nice to know that you haven’t been worn down by the pressure of high school and got less stubborn.”

“You know what fine.” Rey crumpled her paper in the ball. “You want to see my notes.” She threw them into the garbage can. “Go get them.” 

Kylo gaped at Rey as she leaned back in her chair. “You don’t really mean-” 

“You want to see my notes. Go get them.” Rey shut her laptop. “I finished with the chemical formulas we needed.”

Kylo sighed and walked to the garbage can. The garbage can was the size of the ones in the lunchroom. Kylo leaned over into the garbage can. Rey whipped out her phone and took a picture of him leaning into the garbage can. 

From Rey: _Image sent_

_Check out Ren. Right at home._

From Finn: **You did something didn't you.**

_;P_

“I got your notes.” Kylo held up the crumpled piece of paper. He looked at Rey’s phone. “I’m not going to ask because I already know.” 

Rey smirked at him. 

Kylo uncrumpled Rey’s notes and copied them onto his lab. Kylo passed the lab back to Rey. “You still want these. They’ve been crumpled and in the garbage.” 

“As long they're legible.” 

“Maybe I’ll just pull out a big black sharpie and scribble all over the lab.” 

Rey shrugged. “Have fun with explaining to the teacher why you’re doing all the lab work tomorrow.”

The bell rang. Rey moved to run out of her seat. Kylo grabbed her arm before she could run past him. Rey glanced at his hand. She had not noticed before how large they were. How large, and tall, Kylo was. 

Rey looked up at him. “Let go of my arm.” She said. 

“We’re nowhere near ready for this lab tomorrow.” 

“Will anybody be ready?” 

“They’ll be more prepared then we are because their lab partners aren’t stubborn as an ox.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” 

“We need to prepare more for this lab. Can you come over to my place after school?” 

“Fine. Now let go off me.” 

“I don’t trust that you won’t run off before I give you my address. Can I see your lab and pencil.” Rey handed over her lab and pencil. Kylo wrote something on Rey’s lab before handing it back to her. “My address. Meet me there after school. And please don’t ditch.” 

“Don’t worry. I just need to let my grandfather that I’ll be home late. Do you need me to promise you something if I ditch? If I ditch, I owe you 20 bucks.” 

“Fine. But it won’t raise our grade.” 

“Chill out. I’ll be there. Now let go.

Kylo finally let go of Rey’s arm. “I’ll meet you at my place.” He said. 

Rey glanced at Kylo’s address. She slung her backpack around and shoved her lab into her backpack. She walked to the cafeteria. Rose and Beebee were sitting at their table waiting for Rey. 

Rey sat across from Rose and Beebee. “What took so long?” Rose asked. 

“Ren.” Rey pulled out her lunch. “Hopefully if things go wrong enough tomorrow our teacher will change our partners. But that probably won’t happen. Kylo is too determined to just go on with this like normal.” 

“What do you mean?” Beebee asked. 

“I’m going over to his house to work on the lab.” 

Rose and Beebee perked up. “Really?” Rose asked. Rey nodded. “No way.” 

“Why are you happy about this?” Rey asked. 

“You have his address.” 

“Yeah. So.” 

“Can I have it?” Rose smirked. 

“Why? Oh…” Rey pulled out the paper and handed it to Rose.

Rose took it and smiled widely. Rose snapped a picture of it. "We're pulling some kind of prank on Kylo this weekend." Rose handed Rey's lab back to her. 

“So, you think we’ll get Finn and Poe on for pranking Kylo?”

“Oh, they’ll love it. Throw out the idea to the group chat.” 

Rey pulled out her phone. 

From Rey: _So I got a perfect opportunity to pull a prank on Kylo._

From Rose: By that, she got Kylo’s address

Rose added a new member to the chat 

From Beebee: _**Hi, I’m here now.**_

Rey put her phone and went back to Rose and Beebee. “So you’re going to his place to work on your lab?” Rose asked.

“Why don’t you just ditch,” Beebee said. 

“If I ditch, I owe Kylo money. Money that I’d rather spend, TPing his house.” 

Rose and Beebee smiled and high fived Rey. “We’re going to have a fun weekend.” All three of them heard their phones buzz.

From Poe: **What are we doing when are we doing it**

From Rey: _TPing his house_. 

From Rose: Can we all stay at your place Saturday night?

From Poe: **Long as you get tp**

From Rose: Done

Rose looked back up at Rey. “This is going to be a blast.”

Rey nodded. “I’m going to get a load of toilet paper after working with Kylo today. He’s going to regret inviting me over and giving me his address.”

“Knowing you, you’ve probably already made him regret that,” Rose said. 

Rey looked down at her food. “Yeah probably.” 

It was three days into the school year. Rey and Kylo were both certain they weren’t going to have a fun year around each other. But Rey had already found ways to make her year fun. She knew that she could use her photo of Kylo searching for her paper in the garbage. And TPing his house was going to be a blast. 

“Maybe this year won’t be so bad after all,” Rey said. 

Rose and Beebee smiled at her. “That’s the spirit.” 

“It just takes a little fun, to turn something around,” Beebee said. 

This was going to be a good year. And a very great weekend. If only she would get past the rest of the day first. Get past having to spend time around Kylo outside of school.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey pulled into the driveway of a house that seemed to just be guarded by hedges on all sides. It was a good thing that the driveway wasn’t gated or else her plan to TP Kylo’s house would have been shot down. Though the hedges around the house just gave more places to throw toilet paper.

Rey turned her car off took her backpack from the passenger seat. Rey took her phone put it in her pocket and walked to the door. She saw a sleek black car parked in front of the garage. Kylo must have gotten to his place a few minutes ago. 

Rey looked around the yard. Right in front of a front porch, there was a line of bushes. There was a tree on each side of the yard. One of them looked like any of Rey’s friends could climb the tree. 

Rey knocked on the door. Kylo opened the door. “You actually showed up.” 

“I’d rather keep my money.” She had a better purpose for it. 

“Do you work?” 

“Yeah. My grandpa tends to find people who want someone cheaper to fix there stuff. He leads them to me. I’ve fixed their cars, laptops, TVs, video games. You name it.” 

“Dignities?” 

“I don’t know how to fix one's dignity yet. I’m still working on my own.” 

Kylo laughed. “Come on in.” Rey stepped inside his house. “I told my mom I was having someone new over. She bought cookies if you’re hungry.” 

“I’m fine right now.” Rey glanced around the entrance. There were some photos on the wall. A photo of Kylo his parents and one other was in the center of the photos. “Is that Luke?” Rey pointed to the photo.

Kylo stopped behind Rey to see the photo she was looking at. Rey felt Kylo’s breath on her neck, and her own caught. Kylo looked at the photo. “Yeah, that’s Luke.” Kylo took a step back.

“What’s he doing there?” Rey looked back to Kylo. 

“He’s um...Luke is my uncle.” 

“Really?” Rey looked back to the photo. “You don’t look related.” 

“I take more after my dad I guess. He's my mom's brother. They're twins.” 

“If Luke is your uncle why do you act instead of being on the crew.” 

Kylo sighed. “I’d rather spend my time at school away from my family.” 

Rey knew that if her grandpa worked at the school, she would feel the exact opposite. She would have tried to spend as much time around him as possible. “Why?” Rey looked back at the photo. “Why would you want to be away from your family?”

“Don’t most people our age want to?” 

“I don’t,” Rey said. “I didn't know I had a family until-” Rey stopped herself. She turned the conversation away from herself. “And you just try to distance yourself from them. Kylo you-” Rey stopped herself again. She had told Kylo she didn't have any family. Rey had only ever told Finn about that. Rey moved past Kylo to go to his door. 

“Where are you going?” Kylo asked. 

“I made a mistake.” Rey turned the handle of the door. 

“If you leave, you owe me twenty bucks,” Kylo said. Rey let go of the door handle. “You can’t just run out like that. Some people would think it’s rude.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. She stopped by a hall. “Let’s just finish this lab up.” Kylo lead Rey into the kitchen. There was a plate of cookies on the table. What Rey would have done to come home to this as a child. 

Rey sat down at the table and pulled out her lab. Kylo sat next to Rey at the table. 

Rey looked at the plate of cookies. “Does your mom normally do this?” 

“When I was younger she would bake them.” 

Rey glanced away from him. Kylo’s mother sounded lovely. How anyone could want to distance themselves from a family like this. “I see.” Rey pushed the plate away from them. “Let’s just get to work.” 

Kylo pulled out his copy of the lab. “We need a chemical reaction. One of the products has to be water. That we can access.”

“We could make the lab a closed reaction. If we find a reaction the guarantees some form of water, a closed reaction will keep the water in.” 

“We just have to hope that we don’t melt whatever is holding the water in. So we need to think about that, and we may not have anything to hold the reaction in. We don’t know what we’ll need yet to perform this lab.”

Kylo and Rey discuss their lab and write notes about what can be done. Rey pulls out her laptop and starts to type out the procedure of the lab. 

“Wait, wait,” Rey stopped Kylo as he was repeating what he wrote as the procedure. “If we do it like that, how will we keep it contained?” 

“Use a bell jar? I don’t know.”

“We can’t use a bell jar, it’s not a material we can use. Even if we could, the water would end up all over the table.”

Kylo groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t like that you’re right.” 

Rey looked at her lab then back to what she was writing. This was not fun and not easy. “I don’t either. It just means more work.” Rey and Kylo stared at the lab. There had to be some way to make it certain that they would get the products they needed. 

“What if we just let it be open?” Kylo thought. 

“What?” Rey raised her head towards him. 

“The experiment we don’t even try to close it. We still get points for trying, having a kind of product and providing a procedure.” 

“How many points are for the solution of the solute and solvent?” 

Kylo’s eyes flickered over the lab. “15% percent. So we need everything else to be perfect and we start with a B. We should do everything we can to make sure, we get no other points off.” 

Rey looked back to the laptop and kept typing out the procedure of the lab. Kylo looked over Rey’s shoulder. “Do you have to be so close?” Rey snapped. 

“You’re explaining it wrong.” 

“What do you mean I’m explaining it wrong? How am I supposed to do it?”

“Most students are not only seniors but, they tend to be smarter than most other in the grade.” 

“I know science class is only required for three years. But are people really that lazy?” 

“This is also the hardest science class.” 

“So the teacher has higher expectations.” Rey sighed. Kylo took Rey's laptop from in front of her. "Hey!" 

"I'm fixing this." 

Rey groaned and laid her head on the table. “I’m so done with this year.” 

“Me too.” 

Kylo kept typing out the paper. Rey glanced over every once in a while to see if it would even make sense to her. It did. Mostly. She’d worry about what she didn't know during the lab. And chances are Kylo would understand what he was trying to say. 

Kylo finally slid the laptop back to Rey. “Done.” 

Rey put the laptop in front of Kylo again. “I don’t have a printer at home. I’m assuming you have one.” 

Kylo clicked a few things, then passed Rey’s laptop back to her. “I’ll get the procedure.” Rey shut her laptop and put it back into her backpack. Kylo came back into the room and handed Rey the paper they had. 

Rey put the paper in her backpack and stood. “Since we finished that. I’m going to head home.”

“I’ll walk you out.” 

“No thank-" 

“This is my house. I don’t think you’d know your way around.” Kylo stood and walked down the hall. Rey followed him to the front door. Kylo opened the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Rey walked out the door without saying anything. Rey slid in her car and drove back home.

The next day Rey was starting to think that maybe the lab wouldn’t go over too badly. But so far nothing seemed to go exactly according to plan this year. 

Rey got through the first half of the day without much happening. It’s not like much happened for her at school, to begin with. Normally she just held out to the end of the day when she would see her friends. 

When fifth period came along. Rey was ready to finish up the lab. It was way harder than she felt it was worth. Especially so early in the school year. 

When the teacher told them to start their labs Rey took a table at the back of the room. Kylo met her back there he already had his lab out. They started working on the lab. 

Half the period had passed and so far it was going well. Rey and Kylo started to relax. They were getting all of the products they needed from the lab. 

Kylo reached over the lab to get at one of the materials. It was on the opposite side of the rather large table. Kylo leaned further over the table. A stand holding some of the products of the experiment fell over into a beaker of water. The stand knocked over the contents of the beaker. 

“Um…” Rey started. Kylo took what he needed. Kylo glanced at Rey. She pointed at the products spilled on the table. Rey backed away from the table. Kylo also backed away from the table. “Should we be worried?” 

“Do you know whether the chemicals are safe.” 

“I’m not certain about anything.” 

Rey and Kylo looked at each other. They both looked at the teacher. This was not good.

“You’re telling her.” Rey pointed to their teacher. 

Kylo rolled his eyes at her before walking to the other side of the room. 

Rey looked over to the spilled substance. Most of it is flowing to the center of the table. Rey watched it. She wasn’t sure whether trying to wipe up the mess would do anything. The chemicals could have made a product that would react negatively to something like paper. 

Kylo walked back to the table with their table. The substance reached a paper and it started to dissolve. Kylo stopped. He turned back to their teacher.

She was not happy. Her mouth was tight in a scowl. “If that didn't happen I would let it go. But considering that substance went to dissolve paper, could potentially be dangerous, and will be much harder to clean up. I’m requiring you two to make up this experiment. Next Wednesday after school.”

“Wednesday?” Kylo asked. 

Wednesday was audition day for Chemical Imbalance. Actors had to audition. The crew often met to see if they need to buy any more wood or other materials for the set during auditions. 

“Yes, Wednesday.” 

“But that’s when auditions for the fall play are,” Kylo said. 

“And?” 

Rey was taken back. Their teacher wouldn’t even think about compromising.

“Rey doesn’t have anything going on that day.” 

“Actually I do. I’m also going to be at auditions,” Rey said. 

“We're both not available that day,” Kylo said.

“Your other option is a failing grade.” Their teacher crossed her arms. 

“Fine,” Kylo said. “We’ll take it.” 

“Fine then.” The teacher glanced behind them. “Now clean up your lab.” 

Rey and Kylo looked back behind them. The substance had eaten both of their papers. This was going to be a pain to clean up. And it wasn’t even getting them anything. They had both failed their first grade of the school year.

“You.” Rey glared at Kylo. “You just cost us.”

“What did I do?”

“You’re the one who knocked over the stand and the other stuff we had. It made whatever that is. Now we're failing this class.” 

“I’m sorry ok. But the other option was for us to miss auditions. I’m not doing that. I’m sure you have something you have to do with your friends.” 

“I could have missed. I’m sure that you explained to Snoke he would have let you audition during callbacks. But instead, you got us a failing grade.” Rey picked her backpack off the ground and walked out of the room. She sat in the bathroom and she only got more upset. When the bell rang Rey, stormed to the cafeteria. She sat in front of Rose and Beebee and told them, “This weekend’s revenge is going to be sweet.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So he told the teacher that you both would accept the failing grade?” Poe said. 

“Yep. So now I’m failing my science class because Kylo not only knocked over some stuff to create a paper eating substance, but he also said that we’d take the failing grade. I don't remember saying I'd take a fall like that.” 

“What was the other option?” 

“Come in during auditions.”

Poe nodded his head. 

Finn, Rose, and Rey were at Poe and Beebee’s house. It was Saturday night, they were all waiting around for it to grow close to midnight. They’d go out around then. Rey still had Kylo’s address and she was still pissed over her grade. Rey’s friends just wanted to mess around with Kylo. Rey thought that this was an opportunity for revenge. 

“I’m not saying I agree. But I understand.” Poe said. 

“I do as well, but I’m still pissed.” Rey opened a can of coke. 

“I don’t blame you. I would be too.” Finn said. “Even if it wasn’t Kylo.” 

“I think no matter who the person was, I’d be pissed. But the good thing about it being Kylo,” Rey glanced at the packs of toilet paper, “Is we were already planning on playing a little trick on him.” 

It was about an hour to midnight. Rey and her friends were all relying on coke and the internet to keep them awake. But soon they’d have the caffeine and rush of adrenaline to keep them up. 

Rey and Rose had bought toilet paper for the event. Finn brought soda for them. Now they were all doing what they could to stay up. For a group of teens, staying awake wasn’t hard. 

When midnight came around, they all squished together into Poe’s car, Rey between Finn and Rose in the back, with a package of toilet paper on her lap, and drove towards Kylo's house. 

Poe pulled the car to the side of the house. If they needed a quick escape it would look like that the car was going down another street away from Kylo’s house. They all got out of the car and pulled their hoods over their heads. 

Beebee was the only one who didn't have an abundance of black clothing for this. She would by the end of the year. You’re not a crew person unless you have enough black to last you at least a week. Rose had given Beebee a hoodie and pair of leggings that she had. 

Rey had all her hair tucked into her hood. She burst open a package of toilet paper and took as many rolls as she could under her arms. They all took as many rolls of toilet paper they could carry. Rey lead them around the corner to the entrance to Kylo’s yard. Rey put down all but one roll of toilet paper. She threw a roll over the hedge. 

Rey looked back to the group. “Time for a little revenge.” She whispered. 

“For us, it’s just plain fun,” Poe said. 

Rey picked up her rolls over toilet paper and walked into the yard. All the lights in Kylo’s house were off. Rey took the toilet paper that she tossed over the hedge. She tossed it more on the hedge.

Rose and Beebee walked over to the porch and put toilet paper on the bushes in front of the porch. Poe threw toilet paper onto the garage. Finn was throwing toilet paper onto a car in front of the garage. 

Rey smiled at her friends. They were going to be telling this story in the future. If they got away with it. Rey turned back to the hedge and kept on stringing toilet paper around it. 

Rey went threw two rolls of toilet paper over the hedge facing the house. Rey picked up another roll of toilet paper and she wrapped the entire thing around the mailbox just outside the hedge. 

Rey looked at the tree in the middle of the lawn. She looked around and saw Finn almost finished with his roll. 

Rey jogged over to him. “Hey. Can you help me out for a moment.” She said. 

“Sure, peanut. What’s up.” 

“Help me into that tree.” Rey pointed to one of the trees in the yard. “And toss me a few rolls of toilet paper when I’m up.” 

Finn tossed aside the rest of the roll and walked with Rey to the tree she pointed to. Rey stood under a branch. Finn wrapped his arms around Rey and hoisted her up. Rey grabbed a branch of the tree. She swung her legs around the branch and swung herself around. Rey grabbed another branch to pull herself to her feet. 

“Toss-up a couple rolls.” She said to Finn. Finn tossed two rolls of toilet paper up to Rey. “Thanks.” 

Rey threw the toilet paper around the tree. She climbed higher and higher into the tree and tossed the toilet paper up as she went. Rey wrapped her arms around the branch as she dropped the last of her roll of toilet paper, to land on the car in the driveway. 

Rey took her second roll and wrapped it around the branch she clung to. Rey pulled herself onto a higher branch, took her second roll and threw it as high as she could. The toilet paper caught in the branches and fell onto the ground. Rey moved down onto a branch closer to the ground. 

Beebee was walking past Rey’s trees and saw the roll of toilet paper on the lawn. “Hey, Beebee.” Beebee looked up to Rey. “Toss me that roll.” Beebee threw the roll up. It got caught in a branch above Rey’s head. “Thanks.” 

Rey stood on the branch and grabs the roll of toilet paper above her. She continues to unroll the paper around the tree. When Rey finished with the second roll she dropped out of the tree, grabbed another two rolls and ran to the tree on the other side of the yard. She threw the rolls into the tree. She jumped up and grabbed a low branch on the tree. Rey swung herself up and started to toss toilet paper around in this tree. 

Rey and her friends kept on with their prank until the lights in front of the house turned on. 

All eyes went to the lights. Rey was still in the tree. Her friends were all staring at the lights from the ground. Rey looked down from the tree. “Go!” She said to them. 

“But-” Finn started.

“I deal with Kylo more than you guys. It will be easier for me to explain than any of you.” 

“Are you sure Rey?” Rose said. They were all backing towards the end of the yard. 

“Yes. Go.” 

Rey heard footsteps run out of the yard and down the sidewalk. Rey looked back to the house. A light had turned on in a room. 

A branch on the tree reached to be in front of the room. Rey wrapped herself around the branch and scooted up toward the window. Rey’s face was level to the window when the blinds rolled up. 

Kylo was on the other side of the window. 

Both Rey and Kylo’s eyes widened at the sight of each other. Rey was not ready for something like this to happen. 

Kylo opened the window. “I thought I was going to be Romeo in the winter play,” Kylo smirked.

“What?” 

“You know because you’re...Never mind.” Kylo’s eyes drifted down. Kylo seemed to have not noticed the toilet paper all over his yard. He leaned forward and brought his eyes back up. “So what brings you to my place?” 

“Really?” 

“What?” 

“You haven’t noticed?” 

“Noticed what?” 

“Nothing.” Rey shrank back down the branch.

Kylo caught sight of something, likely toilet paper hanging off a branch. He leaned out the window. He looked around the yard. His mouth dropped “Did you do this?” He asked. He sounded more impressed than angry or upset. Rey nodded. “Why?” 

“Revenge,” Rey answered meekly. Rey looked at the branch. She didn't mean to get caught. She knew that she and her friends had thrown a lot of toilet paper around the yard. 

“For grades?” Rey nodded. “I guess I deserve it then.” Rey looked back up to Kylo. He had a small smile on his face as he looked around the yard. “You put in way too much work. Are you really that upset about science?” 

Rey didn't speak. She was mad, that was certain. What she did though was a lot. Her friends got dragged into it. They stayed up, risked getting caught and spent time and money on doing this. Was this all worth one grade? 

“No,” Rey answered. 

“What’s this about?” Kylo asked. “Did you want my attention?” He smirked. 

“What! No!”

Kylo hummed and nodded his head. “Sure.” 

“I’m not trying to get your attention.” She said. 

“You’re hanging in a branch right outside my window.” 

“Because I was trying to TP your house.” 

Kylo started to laugh. “Why don’t you come inside,” Kylo suggested. 

“Really?” She really didn't see this coming. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Ok.” 

Kylo shut the window. Rey started to crawl down the branch she was on. She grabbed a lower branch and swung to the ground. Rey walked to the front door and stopped just as Kylo was opening the door. 

Rey followed him upstairs and down a hall. Kylo opened a door and walked into a room. Rey walked in behind him. Kylo shut the door. “My parents are asleep. So, it’s probably best if we keep it down.” 

Rey looked around the room. “Is this your room?” 

“Yes.” 

The room, for the most part, was quite plain. The walls were a dark gray. White shelves were above Rey’s head. There was one poster on the wall. A calligraphy set on the desk that was almost empty aside from it. The only part of the room that wasn’t neat was the bed with sheets and comforter tossed aside. How could he have heard them. Rey was sure that she and her friends were being quiet while TPing his house

“It’s way neater than any of my friends. Or anyone our age.”

“I know.” 

Rey looked around the room again. “Why did you bring me in here?” 

“You kind of showed up at my house.” 

“No. I mean your room?”

Kylo opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “I’m sorry are you uncomfortable in here.” 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“Making you uncomfortable.” 

Rey cocked her head to the side. Rey had not expected a lot of things tonight. She didn't think that Kylo among all people would care about her being uncomfortable. She was used to hearing rude and mean comments from his friends about her own. Rey didn't think Kylo would care or even think about her being uncomfortable. 

It was a new feeling. Maybe she was wrong about Kylo. “You don’t need to apologize. I TPed your house. I should be the one apologizing. I really shouldn’t have done this. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Kylo’s eyes flickered to the window. “Do you have a way to get home?” 

Rey shook her head. “I was actually with some friends before this. My grandpa thinks I’m staying the night with them.” 

“Do you want me to take you to their place?” 

“If you want to, sure? But what about your yard?” 

“This was done for me to clean up. I’ll clean it up.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. Now let’s get you back to your friend’s place.” 

Kylo lead Rey back outside. He walked out to his car, and he sighed. It was covered in toilet paper. Kylo pushed off as much as he could off the hood. Rey moved to the back and pulled the toilet paper from the back of the car. 

Kylo looked around the yard. “I have my work cut out for me.” 

Rey giggled. “That was the point.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes as he opened the car. He and Rey stepped into the car. “So who’s house were you at?” 

“Poe Dameron. The crew was spending the night.” 

Kylo shrugged and pulled the car out of the driveway. Rey gave him directions as they went. 

Soon they were stopped in front of Poe and Beebee’s house. Rey looked to Kylo. “Thanks for that. You really didn't need to do that.” 

“Don’t mention it.”

“Kylo, I TPed your house, and you’re not mad.” 

“Why would I be mad? I deserved it.” 

Rey shook her head and looked away. She opened the door and stepped out of the car. “I’ll see you on Monday.” She said to him. “Bye.” 

She closed the door and walked around to the backyard. Rey texted her friends that she got back and they all had their mouths slightly opened when they saw her. 

Rose was the one who opened the door. “What happened over there?” 


	6. Chapter 6

Rey pulled into the parking lot of the school Wednesday morning. Today was the auditions for Chemical Imbalance. Rey had spent the last couple days outside of school, working on the second lab, to make sure that her grade wouldn’t suffer too badly from Kylo’s mistake. Today was a day she would spend in the theater. Finally. She had felt like she had waited way too long for that. 

Now that the day had come of auditions and going through the shop, Rey was glad that Kylo refused to have them retry their lab. Especially if it interfered with their lives at the theater. Nothing felt better than stepping into the shop or the theater seeing her friends. 

At the end of the school day, Rey almost ran to the theater. Luke was waiting outside the doors. 

“Hey, Luke.” Rey greeted. 

“Good afternoon Rey,” Luke said. 

“What kinds of things should we be looking for in the shop? Give me a list and I’ll start looking.” 

“We’ll need casters and a fair amount of them. I know I said that I wanted to try and build a turntable for this production.” Luke seemed to have already thought about this. He answered immediately after Rey finished. 

“Any certain type or size of casters?” 

“Just make sure we have at least 10 of one size.” 

“At least ten casters. Any size. I’ll also look for the same type.” Rey walked down the hall and opened the door to the shop. It was more of an oversized garage, that past crews had made into where they built all their sets for the show. 

Everyday Rey would walk into the shop, ready to build. She and her friends probably spent most of their time together in the shop. It had become a home for Rey. It was a second home to everyone on the crew. 

Rey pulled open a cabinet and pulled out a box of casters. Rey sorted through the box, putting castors of the same size with each other until Finn sat next to her with another box of casters.

“So what are we doing?” He asked. 

“10 casters of the same size. I'm also trying to see if they’re the same kind.” 

“For the turntable?” 

“What else would they be used for in this production? I mean, we could use casters on the table for the dinner scene, but we wouldn’t need ten.” 

“You read the script before the auditions for once. More than once, because you actually remember what happened. That’s new.” Finn said. 

Rey nodded. Rey knew that Kylo was auditioning for Jekyll, she wanted to know if it was such a big deal for him to get the part. If Kylo got the part, he would be playing two separate characters. Rey hadn’t known anything about Jekyll and Hyde before reading the script. It turned out that if Kylo got the roll of Jekyll he would have to change from being the genius scientist, Doctor Jekyll to, pure evil, Mr. Hyde. The idea of being able to make oneself completely evil through science was something that got Rey curious. 

Rey put the last caster from her box with the others that it matched with. Rey put the box back in the cabinet and pulled a new one out. Rey and Finn continued to sort through the casters.

When Rey found ten of the same casters, she put them in the empty box and walked into the theater. Rey found Luke in the greenroom and handed him the box. 

“Here are ten matching casters. Finn and I are looking to see if there are more casters that match up like this.” Rey handed the box to Luke. 

“Thanks, Rey."

Rey stepped out of the green room. Kylo was standing center stage with the script open in his hands. 

“Kylo, I want you to perform all of Henry’s lines in scene three,” Snoke said. 

Kylo flipped through the script before looking back up. “What do you want me to do about the lines of the other characters?” 

“Those are thoughts of Henry’s. Treat them as such. You may start when ready.” 

Rey leaned against the wall as Kylo leaned his head forward. 

He lifted it as he started to perform. “Well then, alone at last, and only,” He pretended to check a pocket watch, “2:30 in the morning, with a full moon outside the window.” He pretends to put the watch back and stops. “Whatever shall I do tonight. I could tidy up my rows of beakers and vials. I could arrange my collection of bones and organs. Or,” Kylo moves over to another area of the stage. 

Rey recognized this part of the show. This was when Hyde was made. 

“I could mix three parts nitroglycerin with two parts petroleum sulfide, add this drop of blood and become evil incarnate.” Rey watched as Kylo pretended to mix together chemicals like they did during science class. Kylo stopped and looked up. Rey remembered that some other characters had lines. Snoke had mentioned that they were thoughts of Henry Jekyll. Rey saw that Kylo was very good at treating them as such. “Yes, well I suppose something could go wrong. But right now it all seems worth it to unlock the eternal mystery of the universe.” 

Rey stayed against the wall as Kylo continued with his audition. Rey was almost startled by how Kylo spazzed and twitched during the transition from Jekyll to Hyde. When Kylo played Hyde, he appeared to be insane. That was only from one line as Hyde. 

“Thank you Kylo,” Snoke said when he was finished. 

“Thanks.” He said. He turned and caught sight of Rey. Kylo smiled and walked over to her. “Hey.” 

“That was great.” Rey smiled at him. Over the last couple of days, Rey had been trying to be nicer to Kylo to make up for TPing his house and the ride back to her friends. 

“Really? Because I thought that I was taking two long with thoughts and mixing chemicals.” 

“You’re auditioning for a scientist. He has to be careful about what he’s doing.” 

“Thanks, Rey. But still-” 

“You were great. Don’t worry too much about it.” 

“But-”

“You have been the lead for all the shows last year. I don’t think that will change this year. Besides you did great.” 

Kylo smiled at Rey. “Thanks. So what kind of set are you guys planning on.” 

“The main thing we’re thinking about is a turntable. You know how Jekyll and Xavier go to the lab multiple times during the show? We’re putting the lab on a turntable? You how in cartoons you take a book off a shelf and the shelf moves. We’re going to put a bookshelf with the drawing-room on one side. On the other is the lab.” Rey explained. 

Kylo smiled and nodded as Rey spoke. “That’s actually really cool.” 

“Tell Luke that it was his idea. But don’t underappreciate us. My friends and I have to put it together.” 

Kylo laughed lightly. “Maybe I’ll try and find a way to help you guys out with that.”

Rey huffed. “Good luck.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing that matters.” 

“Are you trying to say I’m not going to be a help.” 

“If you want to help us do it when we’re building the walls of the house. This turntable is going to be too hard for a person without experience.” 

“You do know freshmen will come around.” 

“Yeah, Poe’s sibling Beebee has joined us already.” 

“What makes you think I won’t be able to help with the turntable?” 

“Have you ever touched a drill in your life?” 

“No.” 

“There’s my answer.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Thanks.” He replied. 

“Kylo!” Kylo and Rey turned their heads to the voice. Hux was walking over towards the two of them. “Snoke wants us to run a scene together.” Hux’s eyes flickered towards Rey and he frowned. “Really? Her? Is something wrong with you today?” 

Rey wanted to throw a punch at him. It was probably the least he could have said to her. It still pissed Rey off. 

“I’m fine Hux. What scene?” 

Rey turned and went back to the shop. Rey opened the door noticed the rest of her friends were sorting through casters. 

“Rey.” Rose stood with a box in her hand. “Here’s ten more casters, of the same type and size.” 

“I’ll bring these to Luke.” Rey took the box and walked back into the theater. Rey glanced at Kylo and Hux performing the scene. How could Kylo be friends with a person like Hux? Kylo had never been the diva that Hux was. Rey gave Luke the second box and went back to the shop. 

“Do think there will be anything else important to look for?” Finn asked. 

“Considering we’ll need a bookshelf on the turntable. Probably a bookshelf.” 

“Or we’ll have to build one,” Beebee said. 

Poe shook his head. “We always keep the bookshelves we’ve built. We often seem to need one for the set. So we’ve stopped taking them apart. We just keep the bookshelves we make.”

Rey walked to the back. They kept their bookshelves up against the back wall in the shop. One thing was certain, they’d definitely have enough bookshelves. 

Soon Poe joined Rey in observing the bookshelves and trying to find the best one to use. They narrowed it down to four shelves that would most likely work for the show. They remember that two or three people would have to push the bookshelf quickly for scene changes and it had to be taller than Kylo was. 

Luke came in not long after and dismissed them for the day. “We’ll start building tomorrow.” He said as they were on their way out the door. 

Everyone was glad to hear that. Build was the part of the day Rey looked forward to. School is hard and without friends in class, it’s lonely. Rey, Rose, and Beebee might have had lunch together, but aside from that, no one on the crew had any classes together. 

Rey walked past the stage. Rey saw Kylo’s eyes on her as she left. She waved at Kylo, he waved back at her. Even though he wasn’t on the crew, Kylo was starting to become one more person, who didn't make Rey feel alone at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you don't know what casters are, casters are essentially just wheels that you screw onto the bottom of a platform. 
> 
> Lines in auditions are not my own. Rights to the play Chemical Imbalance go to Lauren Wilson.


	7. Chapter 7

Chemical Imbalance had been in rehearsal for about a month. The walls of the set were finished. The turntable was in progress. Rey and Kylo had not had any major mistakes during science again. Their grade was slowly raising back up.  There was one more project that, if they did well, would bring their grades above a C. Which was something they both really wanted. 

“You still coming over to my house after rehearsal?” Kylo asked at the end of class. 

“I’ll be there,” Rey promised. “You don’t have to check with me every time. I’ll remember.” 

“I’m not confident that you won’t ditch me.” 

“The only time I considered ditching you, was when you first invited me over. The only reason I didn't ditch is because I like to have my own money.” Rey refused to say she used that money on TPing his house. 

“Glad to know you don’t hate me that much.” 

“I don’t hate you.”

“You used to.” Rey and Kylo started to walk together down the hall. “Why?” 

“Your friends are jerks.” 

Kylo nodded. “No, they’re not.”

“Really? They’re not? Then again, you’re pretty much the only person who Hux and Phasma think are above them.” 

“Rey they’re not that bad.” 

“Yes, they are.” 

“Well, you don’t have to hang out with them.” 

“Good. I’m not going to unless it's tech week. Even then I’m going to try and avoid them.”

“Fine. I'm not going to make you hang out with them."

Rey started to turn. "Cafeteria is up here. I’ll see you after rehearsal.” 

Rey and Kylo waved to each other, as Rey walked into the Cafeteria. Rey walked over to Rose and Beebee and sat in front of them. Rey saw Beebee and Rose glance at each other before looking to Rey. 

“So… What was that about?” Rose asked. 

Rey smiled at her friends. “What?” 

“You and Kylo. You didn't act like you hated each other.” Rose was starting to smile. 

“Uh.” Rey looked down at her bag. She took out a bag of chips and started eating. 

“You’re trying to avoid answering,” Rose said. “Rey, what happened.” 

Rey finished swallowing her food. “We’re just science partners. It’s kind of hard to hate someone when you have to work with them for the entire school year.” Rey sighed. Rose's eyebrows were raised and she was smirking.  “That's it." Rose still had the same expression on her face. "Anything new with you two?” 

The three of them kept talking. Rose didn't bring up Kylo, which Rey was thankful for. She had a feeling that Rose was getting ideas about her and Kylo. Ideas that Rey refused to be a part of. 

After school, while Rey was measuring some wood to cut, she glanced at the door of the shop. She saw Kylo looking through the window on the door. Rey stood and walked out of the room.

“Spying on me?” She raised an eyebrow at Kylo. 

“Why would I do that?” 

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know? Why wouldn’t you?” 

“I like to think I’m a decent person. And decent people don’t spy on others.”

“Then why are you peeking into the shop?”

“I’m not needed for the rest of rehearsal. I was thinking we could get out of here early and start working on our science homework.” 

Rey looked back into the shop. “Give me a minute.” She walked back in. 

“So what was that about?” Rey jumped at Rose’s voice. 

“Rose it’s nothing.” 

“He invited you over?” 

“I was already going to his place after rehearsal. He just finished up and wanted to leave earlier. I’ll be right back. Don't get any ideas."

"Can't make any promises."

Rey stepped out the door to Kylo. “Look I’d like to but I can’t. Go home and wait for me when rehearsal is over.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes. I have work to do here? I promise I’ll be there.” Rey said. She opened the door to the shop. “See you later.” Rey walked back to the wood she was working with. 

When rehearsal was finished Rey walked out towards her car. 

“Hey, Scavenger,” Hux called out. “Where you off to in that piece of junk.”

“None of your business,” Rey said. 

“I’m surprised that piece of junk even moves. Especially since you’re the one who fixes it. I mean your sets are a piece of junk.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. Even if Hux did believe that the sets were junk, it was better than anything he would have been able to build. One thing was certain the sets were not junk. Rey and her friends built really good sets and Luke had really good ideas.

“Scavenger? Are you even listening to me?” 

“No.” Rey got into her car and shut the door before Hux could say anything else. “Our sets are great. Like he knows any better,” Rey muttered as she started her car. 

Hux and Phasma didn't understand what kind of work went into the set. They hadn’t started the turntable yet. 

Luke was still trying to figure out the easiest way to build it. Normally turntables were electrically powered, they didn't have the resources to do that. The turntable would have to be moved by two people on the crew. 

Rey doubted that Hux would even be able to use a drill properly. Kylo couldn't even use a drill properly. 

Rey pulled into the driveway of Kylo’s house. Rey pounded on his door. Kylo opened and saw Rey’d scowl. “Is something wrong?”

“Your friends are dicks.” She said. 

“They’re not that bad,” Kylo said as Rey walked in. 

“Yes, they are. Why are you friends with them? What reason do you have to like them?” 

“I’m always working opposite them. It’s hard to have someone play your brother, best friend or love interest without knowing them really well. I’m always performing with them. I'm always playing a character that's close to their own."

“That doesn’t mean you have to call them your friends. They’re jerks. Hux called our sets junk. Our sets are brilliant. They’re amazing compared to most other high school theaters. And your ‘friend’ has the nerve to call them junk.” 

“You sound really upset over this.”

“I am. He insulted our sets.” Rey dropped her backpack on the ground. “He should feel lucky that he even has sets like ours. Normally the actors have some kind of respect for the crew.” 

“Rey.”

“What?” Rey wiped her head around to Kylo. 

“I appreciate your work. I’m thankful that we have a group of people who like to build the sets. It takes more than one person.”

“Then tell your friends that.” She huffed

“Can we just work on our school work?” Kylo sighed. Rey rolled her eyes, but she picked up her backpack and followed Kylo into the kitchen. “You want anything to eat or drink?” 

“I’m fine,” Rey said.

“You still sound pretty bitter.” 

Rey turned her head towards Kylo. Of course, she was bitter. He was standing up for the people who enjoyed trying to make her and her friends feel bad. Rey didn't want to put up with Hux, to begin with. Much less his friends. While Kylo had not acted like Hux or Phasma to her so far this year. Rey was hoping that maybe Kylo wasn’t like them. Kylo himself wasn’t as cruel. But he still stood up for them.

“Let’s just finish this lab up.”

“Ok.” Kylo sat next to Rey at the table. Rey and Kylo worked on the analysis of what had happened during the lab earlier that day. It had gone well for them. 

They both seemed to be in agreement. Or they just didn't want to argue with each other over the lab. This was what would bring their grade back up to something acceptable to them. 

“I think we have everything,” Kylo said. He glanced down at his phone. “It’s kind of late, would you maybe like to stay for dinner?” 

“Dinner?” 

“It won’t be much. My parents won’t be home. I can make some pasta or throw a pizza in the oven.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” Kylo opened the freezer. “Are you okay with cheese?”

“Who isn’t?”

“Strange people.” 

“Want to know what I find strange?” 

“Why do I have a feeling I know what you’re going to ask?” Kylo sighed.

Rey laughed. “I bet you don't. Why do you wear more black than any person on crew?”

“What?” 

“The crew is supposed to have a lot of black for tech week. Half of my closet is black. But I swear you wear black more than me or any of my friends.” 

Kylo smiled. “Black flatters everyone.” 

Rey nodded. “That’s true.” 

Rey noticed more of what Kylo was wearing. It was all black that Rey always tended to see on him. He had his sweater rolled up on his forearms. His zipper was unzipped. Rey almost wanted to laugh at the fact he was wearing a black shirt underneath his sweater. 

“Like what you see?” 

“What?”

“You’re staring.”

Rey felt her face heat up. “No, I’m not.” 

“You were.” 

“No, I wasn’t.” 

“Have it your way.” Kylo opened the oven and put the pizza in. “So I know you don’t like my friends. But what do yours think?” 

Rey thought for a moment. It wasn’t as simple with Kylo’s friend, who just didn't like Rey. “Rose is, Rose does not seem to mind us being friends.” Rose was the one who seemed the care the least that Rey was hanging out with Kylo. “Beebee doesn’t seem to care enough. Finn is wary of you.” 

“Is Finn your boyfriend?” 

“No. He’s just my best friend. I’ve never felt that way towards him and I hope that I never will. It would just make things awkward.” 

“It probably does.”

“And then there’s Poe.” Rey looked straight at Kylo. “He does not like you. At all.” 

“Well someone had to feel that way.” Kylo laughed. 

“I know your friends don’t like me.” 

“I honestly can’t understand why. You’re feisty and stubborn but you’re not that bad.” 

“Thanks. You’re not what I thought either. You’re a lot nicer than I thought.” 

“Thanks?” 

“I thought you were like Hux and Phasma.” Rey glanced down at the ground. 

“Good to know I’m not that bad.” 

Rey looked up. She met Kylo’s eyes. A voice in her head was telling her it was better if she looked away. But she didn't want to. Kylo didn't break her stare. Rey knew she should look away. But there something strong in her that refused to. 

A timer beeped. Kylo turned around to the oven. Rey lowered her gaze. The kitchen was filled with the smell of pizza. “Pizza’s ready,” Kylo said. 

Rey looked up smiling. “I can see that.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t believe we just made that,” Poe said stepping back from the turntable. It was finally in place on the stage. 

“Me either,” Rey said. 

“We finally finished it!” Rose held her hand up. “High five.” 

The group of them went and high fived Rose. The turntable was done and in place. Just in time for them to have time to paint the set. If the table wasn’t done by the end of the week, they would have needed to start painting and still need to find time to finish the turntable. That with school would have been a nightmare. 

“Isn’t that the last set piece we needed to finish?” Rey asked. If this was the last set piece they needed to finish, they could all have time to relax and not worry over the rest of the set being unfinished. This weekend was going to be peaceful. 

“You guys got it on stage?” Everyone turned to Luke. “I’m very impressed with you guys.” 

“Thank you,” Poe said. 

“Because you got this done much faster than I thought, you can all have the rest of the day off. I have to talk to Snoke." Luke sighed as he walked towards the audience where Snoke was talking with the cast. 

“Party at the Damerons tonight.” Finn jokes. 

“You wanna come over?” Poe said. 

“Wait really?” 

“Of course. You’re always welcome.” Beebee said. 

Rey, Rose, and Finn all looked at each other. “What are we waiting for?” Rose finally said. “Rey, can you give me a ride?” Rose whispered. 

“Sure.” 

“Beebee and I will see you there,” Poe said. He and Beebee grabbed their backpacks and walked to the door. 

“We barely finished that thing on time,” Finn said. As he walked to the door of the theater behind Poe and Beebee.

“Rey, I need to pick something up from my locker? Can you wait for me?” Rose said. 

“Of course.” 

Rey stayed on the stage as Rose left to the school. Rey saw the cast start to leave their seats and walk towards the stage. 

“Will, someone get this thing off of my stage?” Snoke sneered.

“Is he referring to the garbage?” Rey heard Phamsa whisper to Hux. 

“Which piece?” Hux snickered. “There’s that wood, then there’s her.” 

Rey stood to her feet and stormed off the stage. She grabbed her backpack and leaned on the walls of the hall outside the theater. Rey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Kylo.

_ From Kylo: What’s wrong _

_ From Rey: Your friends.  _

_ They’re not that bad. _

_ Not that bad my ass _

_ They called me garbage _

_ And the set garbage _

_ You can’t let them get to you _

_ I don’t like being called garbage. _

_ That was a little harsh _

_ They treat me like a nothing. _

_ Not to me you’re not _

The corners of Rey’s mouth went up. In the midst of a bunch of divas, some still knew how to be kind and sweet to others. Normally Kylo was too quiet for anyone to notice. Rey had noticed always kept to himself during rehearsals when he wasn’t on stage. Compared to Hux and Phasma who went out of there way to harass Rey and her friends, Kylo wasn’t that bad. 

“I’m back,” Rose said. 

Rey slipped her phone into her pocket. “Let’s go.” She said. Rey and Rose walked out to the car together. 

As Rey went to unlock her car, she felt her phone buzz again in her pocket. Rey pulled her phone out. 

_ From Kylo: Have a good weekend _ .

Rey grinned.

“Who’s that?” Rose asked. 

“No one.” Rey blushed as she put her phone back into her pocket. 

“It was Kylo wasn’t it?”

Rey’s face flushed. “How did you-” 

“Poe and Finn the other options and they’re both driving.” 

“Fair.” Rey unlocked the car and she and Rose got in.

Rose looked at the sound for Rey’s car. “How old is this thing? There’s not even an aux cord.” 

“Late 90s that’s how old it is.” 

“That’s older than us. How were you able to fix this?” 

“Will power.” Rey could hear Rose try to avoid laughing. “This car is old enough to drink.” Rose was unable to hold in her laughter anymore.

Rey and Rose got to Poe’s house, just after they saw Finn get out of his car. “How did you get here at the same time as me?” He asked. “I left at least five minutes earlier than you did.” 

“Traffic Finn. You got caught in traffic.” 

Finn rolled his eyes. “What took you so long?” Beebee shouted from the door. 

“I hit every traffic light, you guys managed to pass,” Finn said. The three of them walked to the door. 

“Then maybe drive a little faster.” Poe poked his head on the other side of the door. Poe and Beebee lead Finn, Rey, and Rose down to the basement. “We still have soda leftover from when we TPed Kylo’s house.” 

“Can we do that again?” Finn asked. 

“No!” Rey quickly shouted over the group. Everyone’s eyes were on her. “Let’s not. Once is enough.” 

“Rey’s right,” Rose said. “There are other ways we can mess with the divas of the drama department.” 

Rey sighed. She wanted to get back at Hux and Phasma that was certain. They were jerks to the crew. “Can we spend one night without thinking about them.” 

“Woah Rey wants to leave the Big Three alone tonight.” Finn murmured. 

"What's up between you and Kylo?" Rose asked as she slumped into a chair. “Two months ago, you were the one planning to TP his house.”

Rey's eyes looked between her friends they were all looking to her. “I swear he’s not that bad.” 

“Not that bad?” Poe questioned. 

“It’s Hux and Phasma who are mean.” 

“He still annoys me,” Poe said. 

“What has he ever done? I don’t think Kylo has actually done anything to hurt us.” 

Poe crossed his arms as he looked away. Rey’s gaze was hard on Poe. Rose and Finn kept looking back and forth between Rey and Poe. The room was silent. Finn and Rose weren’t sure how to react. Rey was waiting for Poe to say something. Poe didn't want to admit Rey was right. 

“So who wants to watch West Side Story!” Beebee shouted. Everyone turned to them. Beebee was holding a DVD of West Side Story in their hands. “You know West Side Story is based on our winter show.”

“Really?” Finn said. 

Beebee nodded. “Two feuding groups. Boy and Girl from different groups fall in love. There’s a death count because of it. Plot of Romeo and Juliet and West Side Story." 

“Why not?” Rose said. 

Beebee put the DVD in. They all sat down in the living room, Rey and Poe on opposite sides. 

“Since when to gangs dance?” Rey asked. 

“It’s West Side Story. It’s over fifty years old. Everyone danced in musicals then.” Beebee said. 

Rey was drawn in by West Side Story. The story might have been the same as Romeo and Juliet, but this movie just drew Rey way more into the story. Rey felt that it was more than just the fact that she could understand what the characters were trying to say. There was just something more to it. Probably the music was just really good and not like the music Rey normally listened to. 

“Why did only Tony die?” Rey said when the credits started rolling. “Romeo and Juliet die. Not just Romeo, that hurts more.” 

“Maria is dead on the inside,” Beebee answered. 

“Same,” Poe commented. 

They all started laughing. “Hey, let’s play truth or dare,” Rose said. 

Finn groaned. “Not again. The only person here I haven’t had to kiss on a dare here is Beebee.” 

“That was awkward,” Rey said. 

“I am the queen of truths and dares.” Rose bragged. 

“Are you?” Beebee said. “Well, I’m about to throw you off your throne.” 

“If you really think you can. Ask away.”

“Poe,” Beebee said to their brother. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“Crack two eggs over your head. And don’t clean them up.” 

Rose nodded her head. “I see I have competition this time.” 

Poe left the room. He came back with two eggs in one head and a stack of towels in the other. “We’re all going to need one of these tonight. Roll them out of the floor and sit on it.” Poe tossed Rey, Finn and Rose towels. 

Beebee swiped the other two. They rolled one on the floor. “Crack the eggs, Poe.” 

Poe sat on the towel. He took one of the eggs and hit it over his head. It dripped through his hair and down his face. “Ugh. Why?” Beebee laughed. Poe brought the second egg to his head. He groaned as it cracked and ran down his face. “I hate you.” 

“This is just the beginning.” 

Poe shook his head as he looked up. “Finn. Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“If you had nine lives what you do that you couldn’t do now?” 

“Drive. We all know I can’t drive.” Everyone started laughing. It was a mystery to them how Finn had passed his drivers test that summer.

No one ever drove with him. Rey was always the first person that Rose would ask. If Rey couldn’t give Rose a ride, she would call her sister, before taking a ride from Finn. 

“For real though what is it?” Poe asked. 

“Probably go down a waterfall or something. I’m not sure. That's a hard question. Now Rose. Truth or Dare?” Finn looked to Rose. 

“Dare.” 

“Put your arm in the Dameron’s garbage can, past your elbow and pull something out.” 

Rose stood without a word. She walked to the other room. They all heard the garbage can open. Rose walked back into the room. “I got a coffee filter.” 

“What kind?” Poe said.

“What?” 

“Smell it.” 

Rose shook her head. “That was not part of the dare.” Rose tossed the coffee filter at Finn. “Rey. Truth or Dare.” 

“Dare.” Rey wished her mind moved faster than her mouth. 

“Give me your phone. I’m sending a text to anyone of my choosing. You’re not allowed to see who or what I texted until you get a response.” 

Rey didn't feel so lucky. She unlocked her phone and handed it to Rose. She saw Rose smirk less than a minute after she took Rey’s phone. Rose’s eyes widened, right before she started to type something out. 

Rose shut Rey’s phone off and handed it back to her. “I’m scared.” 

Rey’s phone buzzed just a minute later. “That was fast,” Rose said. 

_ From Kylo Ren: ??? _

Rey opened her phone

_ From Rey: Hey sexy _

Rey’s head jerked up to Rose. “What the hell Rose?” Rose broke into laughter. 

“What did she do?” Beebee asked. 

“She texted Kylo ‘Hey sexy’ under my number.” 

Everyone started to laugh. “That was a good one.” Beebee laughed. “Rose you win.” 

Rey groaned. “I have to explain this to him.” Rey phone started to buzz in her hand. “Oh, crap.” 

“It’s Kylo!” Rose shouted. “You have to pick up.”

Rey pressed a button and brought the phone up to her ear. “Hi, Kylo.”

“Hey, Rey...” He said hesitantly. 

“Hey Rey pass the weed!” Beebee joked. 

“Oh,” Kylo said. “That’s what the text was about.” 

“Yeah. I’m hanging out with my friends tonight.” 

“Which one did it?” 

“Rose.”

“She’s the one who actually doesn’t mind me? Right?”

“Yeah. That’s Rose.” 

“Ask her if she actually thinks I’m sexy.”

Rey brought her phone down. “Rose, Kylo wants to know if you actually think he’s sexy.” 

“That’s funny.” 

Rey brought the phone back up, “She just says that’s funny.” 

“That’s a shame.” 

Rey giggled. “Keep flattering yourself.” She smiled. “I’m going to go back to my friends. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“See you on Monday.” 

“Bye.” 

“Goodbye Rey.” 

Rey smiled as she hung up. She raised her eyes at her friends. “If you make me do that again, I’m leaving. Now, back to the game. Poe, truth or dare?” 


	9. Chapter 9

“This is a joke,” Kylo said to the teacher. 

“Ren, I did not make an exception for you and Miss Kenobi last time. Why would this be any different?” 

“Kylo let it go,” Rey said softly. “It’s not worth it. You’re wasting your energy. Let’s go.” Rey grabbed Kylo’s hand and started pulling him out of the classroom. 

“But-”

“Come on.” Rey hauled him out the classroom. 

“We just lost half a letter grade from that.” 

“No, we didn't. Long as we do the homwork we won't lose that much. Be glad it’s not a whole one. Besides, We have other things to worry about. This is tech week. The production comes first.” 

“My parents still want me to keep up my grades during the week.” 

Rey winced. “Ouch. Do they have any idea how hard that is? How mentally exhausting? My grandpa normally gives me a little bit of slack during tech week.” 

“Lucky,” Kylo muttered. "And yes they do know how hard tech week is. They've acted a bit in their past." Rey nodded. Kylo glanced over her. “So where’s your black? Isn’t the crew supposed to wear all black.” 

Rey had a pair of black leggings, black boots, and a tan shirt. “I'm sure I have a sweater in my backpack.” 

“Let me know if you run out black. I can let you use a sweater of my own.” 

“That’s really sweet of you.” Rey smiled at Kylo. 

Kylo’s eyes glanced over Rey’s head. “You just missed the cafeteria.”

Rey looked behind her. “Crap.” She let go of Kylo’s hand. Rey turned and darted back to the cafeteria. Rey ran to her lunch table and slid into her seat. “Sorry about that.”

“If you want to hang out with your boyfriend, let us know first,” Rose said. 

Rey and Beebee sighed. They had heard enough of Rose’s teasing since that night. Beebee was just sick of hearing about it. Rey was sick of denying that there was nothing between her and Kylo. While there was no denying that Rey and Kylo were probably closer friends than Kylo was with Hux and Phasma... 

“For the last time. We are not interested in each other that way.” Rey said. 

"You were holding hands in the hall," Rose said. Rey's face flushed because Rose was right. Rose and Beebee definitely wouldn't have been the only people to see it. 

“Rose, can you please stop talking about this? Rose the amount you talk about this annoys both of us. There are better things to talk about. We could be talking about Rey’s lack of black.” Beebee mentioned. 

Rose and Beebee were both wearing long-sleeved black shirts, Rose had black leggings, Beebee had jeans. Both had black boots on too. 

“I have a sweater in my backpack.” Rey opened her backpack and looked through it for her sweater. Rey zipped open another pocket and looked in there. “I don’t have it,” Rey said. “Shit.” Rey looked back to her friends. “I don’t have my blacks.” 

“I don’t have any extra,” Rose said. “Even if I did, I don’t think I’m your size.” 

“Same with me,” Beebee said. “That’s rough.” 

Rey knew she could get blacks. She remembered what Kylo said to her earlier. But Rey didn't want to admit that she would probably have to ask Kylo if she could borrow something of his. 

The last few periods of the day passed, and Rey darted to the theater after the last bell rang. 

Rey walked into the green room and saw that her suggestion was still not taken to paint the green room, green. Rey sat on a table as she waited for Kylo to walk in. He’d have to pass through the green room before getting into costume. Rey twisted her hairband on her wrist as she waited. 

Hux and Phasma walked in laughing. They both stopped when they saw Rey. They both narrowed their eyes at her. Rey looked down at her feet. She heard them whisper between them as they passed her and walked through another door. 

Rey looked up when they were gone. Kylo was walking through the door. “What’s up Rey.” 

“So it turns out I did forget a black shirt.” She admitted. Rey looked back down. “Can I borrow something of yours.” Rey heard Kylo unzip his jacket. His drape it over her shoulders. Rey glanced up at Kylo. “Thanks.” She put her arms through the sleeves. “Dude, you're huge.” Rey’s fingertips barely poked out of the ends of his sleeves. 

Kylo reached out and took one of Rey’s hands. He rolled the sleeves up past Rey’s wrists. Rey zipped up the jacket herself. “It looks good on you.” 

Rey blushed. “Thanks. For letting me borrow this.” 

“Of course,” Kylo whispered. He stepped back and walked into the dressing room. 

Kylo might have left, but the scent of firewood with a hint of cinnamon lingered on his sweater. Rey grabbed her backpack and walked to the back of the shop where her friends were waiting. 

Rose and Beebee both had known that Rey didn't have her blacks. Rey didn't miss Rose raise an eyebrow at Rey. 

“So now that it’s tech week and everyone is here, Luke wanted me to tell you that he put me in charge of running the show.” 

“Your stage managing?” Beebee said. “This is new.” 

“I’m not stage managing. But I guess it is pretty close to that. Luke is letting me pick where everyone goes. I'm going to be counting on you to do your jobs.” 

“Why do you get to choose?" 

“Because I plan on going into the technical theater and Luke knows this. He’s letting try to manage the tech part of a show.” Poe looked up Rose. “Rose I’m putting you on lights.” 

“Really?” 

“Lighting cues are already programmed into the board. You just have to press go. Notes are already up in the booth.” 

Rose smiled. “Thanks, man.” 

“Rey, I’m making stage right crew chief. Beebee, I’m putting you with Rey. You will both be making sure the revolving part of our set actually turns. Finn, I’m putting you on stage left and fly rail. If Rey and Beebee need help with the set, help them.” 

“Yes, sir.” Finn mocked. Beebee snickered. 

Poe rolled his eyes. “I guess no one is going to take me seriously. Just go to your stations and make sure everything is running smoothly. Rose I’m going to need to talk to you in the booth about working the board.” 

Rey grabbed her backpack. “Beebee I wanna make sure that the turntable will turn with all weight on it.” Beebee and Rey walked out of the shop and back to the stage. The turntable was placed on Rey’s side of the stage. Rey knew that they still hadn’t tested how quickly they could turn the set while Kylo and Hux were on it. 

Rey set her back down next to the wall, she grabbed a chair from a stack and put it next to her backpack. Beebee followed after Rey. Rey walked to where the turntable stuck out backstage. 

On one side of the table, there was part of the drawing-room. Most of the show took place in the drawing of the Jekyll family house. The other side of the table was Henry Jekyll’s lab. Rey and Beebee had to be able to change the room from the drawing-room to the lab, without letting anything break. They also had to do it fast enough so it won’t disrupt the flow of the show. Everyone on the crew had tested the turntable with the set pieces on it, but they still haven’t tested it with people on it. 

“So...What first?” Beebee asked. 

“I want to make sure that we can turn this thing around.” Rey bent next to the turntable. “But we need to do it, while Kylo and Hux are on it. We still haven’t tried turning this thing with their weight.” 

“Speaking of which, I know that’s not your jacket,” Beebee said. “Besides that’s way too big on you. Is it Kylo’s?” 

Rey sighed. “Yes. It is. Don’t tell Rose. She’ll make a big deal out of it.” 

“I know. I won't. I’m sick of hearing about it. Don’t get me wrong, you’re awesome and if you like Kylo, go for it, have fun. But I don’t want to hear about it every day.” 

“Neither do I.” 

Rey and Beebee’s heads turned when they heard the door to the green room open. Rey didn't notice herself let out a small gasp when she saw Kylo walked out in costume. Whoever said a guy wearing a suit made him more attractive was right. 

“Hey, Kylo,” Beebee called out. 

Kylo walked over and found himself in looking at Rey. “What’s up.” 

“Can you get Hux for us? We need to try something out with you two.” Beebee said. 

Kylo nodded. “Sure, but he won’t be happy.” 

“I don’t give a shit whether he’ll be happy about or not. We need both of you.” Beebee said. “Go get Hux.” 

Kylo nodded and went back to the dressing room. 

Beebee looked to Rey. “I know I just said we wouldn’t talk about this but I think you’re into him.” 

“And you thought wrong.” 

“I’m not going to argue. But for right now, I’m sticking with my opinion.” Beebee said.

“You and Rose are wrong are wrong,” Rey said. 

The doors of the green room opened again, Hux trailed Kylo. “I’m not doing anything those rats tell us to do.” 

“Rats?!” Rey shouted. “So apparently we’re rats.” Rey felt someone grab her arm. “These rats are the ones who make you look good. Without us, Kylo would be the only thing that doesn’t need help to look good on stage.” Rey felt another hand on her other arm, holding her down. “Beebee let go of me. Let Hux see what this rat can do to him.” 

"I'm not the one holding you," Beebee said.

“Rey calm down.” Kylo’s low voice rang in her ear. “Your not a rat. He’s just jealous that you’re more talented than him.” 

“Her, more talented than me.” Hux scoffed. “Kylo, you’re really sticking up for her.”

“The crew works too hard, for you to treat them like shit. Now shut up and do what Rey and Beebee ask.” Kylo’s voice rang through the wings. 

You could see the tension between Kylo and Hux before Beebee broke the silence. “Hux, Kylo get on the turntable, I don’t care what side, just make it the same one.” 

Kylo and Hux stepped onto the turntable. Rey and Beebee found two of the handles on the side of the table. Rey looked to Beebee. “Ready?” She asked. Beebee nodded. “Pull.” Rey and Beebee pulled at the handles so the set would turn. 

The set started to turn. Rey and Beebee kept up with the set until the lab faced the audience. Kylo opened the door in the bookshelf separating the lab from the drawing-room. “That was impressive.” 

“That was too slow,” Rey said. 

“No, it wasn’t,” Beebee said. “It was fine. It won’t disrupt the flow of the show.” 

“She’s right,” Kylo said. “Rey the table works fine and you two are moving it at a good speed.” 

“Which made this a waste of my time,” Hux said as he walked towards the green room. 

“Hux it was less than five minutes. Shut up, and let the crew do their job without treating them like trash.” Kylo said

“They are-” 

Kylo pushed Hux against the set. “Don’t you dare say that they are trash.” Kylo let go of Hux, who darted away as soon as he was out of Kylo’s grip. Kylo looked to Rey and Beebee, “I’m sorry about him. He’s a dick.” 

“You don’t have to be his friend.” 

“I’m starting to realize that,” Kylo said as he walked back onstage to go to the sound booth.

Rey saw Beebee looking at her. “What?” 

"I’m not blind.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Kylo’s into you.” 

“Ha, ha very funny. He’s not.” 

Beebee shrugged her shoulders. Rey shut the door on the bookshelf. “Beebee can you help me move the turntable back.” 

Rey and Beebee pushed the turntable back to its place. Rey and Beebee went back to the wall. They weren’t going to be needed for a while. 

During tech week, you took advantage of every moment of downtime you got. Rey pulled out the science homework Kylo tried to get them out of earlier and started to work on it. 

“So you’re trying to finish it?” Kylo said. 

“Mrs. Erso is not going to give us a break. We might as well try and keep our grade from dropping too much when we have time.” 

“Mm-hm. Can I, uh. Copy your homework when you’re done.” 

Rey wanted to laugh. “Sure. If I go down because I know nothing we go down together.” Kylo laughed. “Don’t you have soundcheck. Poe’s going to be annoyed. And he already doesn’t like you.” 

“Oh, yeah. That.”

Rey laughed as Kylo ran back on stage. Rey’s eyes met Beebee’s. They just looked away without saying anything. But there was a sparkle in Beebee’s eye.


	10. Chapter 10

“House is open,” Rose said over headset. 

“Thank you house,” Rey said through the headset. 

“What was that?” Beebee asked.

“They’re letting people into the audience now.” 

Beebee nodded. Beebee stayed over Rey’s shoulder as she flipped through the script. “When should we be ready on the turntable?” 

Rey studied the script before answering. “When Ivy-”

“Who’s Ivy played by again?”

“Bazine Netal. We get ready when Ivy announces that Xavier has arrived.” 

“And Xavier is played by Hux.” 

“Yes. And during the lab scene, we stay at the table. It will need to be turned again.” Rey said. She flipped a page and wrote a note in the script. 

“Hey, Rey?” Poe said over the headset.

“Yeah?” 

“Can you let the actors know that house is open?” 

“Sure.” Rey took her headset off and handed it to Beebee. “Can you go on for me while I let the actors know house is open.” 

Beebee nodded as they put the headset on their head. Rey walked towards the green room and opened the door. 

There were a lot fewer actors in this production than usual. The cast for the show was smaller. The green room was still loud, it was never not loud. It seemed less noisy than it normally was but just as chaotic. 

"House is open. I repeat house is open.” Rey raised her voice above the actors. 

“Thank you house.” Echoed through the room. 

“Wait.” One of the actors, Rey still didn't know them yet, came up to her. “Have you seen Kylo?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ever since soundcheck, no one has seen him.” 

“I’ll find out what’s going on.” Rey walked back towards Beebee. “We have a problem with one of the actors,” Rey told Beebee. Beebee looked up from their script. “No has seen Kylo, since soundcheck.”

“What?” 

“I’m going to try and find him. Stay on heads. If I don’t find him by places, tell Poe and Rose to hold the show. Text me if he comes back.” Rey walked out into the halls of the theater. 

Rey peaked into the shop that was just across from the theater. If she wanted to be alone before a show, she would have gone in there. Rey opened the door and stepped in. She looked around the shop. She didn't see him. Makes sense, that an actor wouldn't be in the shop.

Rey walked back into the hall and went to the theater classroom. She peeked in the window. Kylo was standing in front of Snoke. Kylo’s face was hard but he looked like he was close to breaking down. 

Rey wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew something was wrong and Kylo was hurt in some way. Rey pushed open the door, whether Snoke got mad that she interrupted was not her problem. There was a show to be performed “House is open.” She said. “Kylo you should be backstage or in the green room.” 

“Get out.” Snoke sneered. “This doesn’t concern you.” 

“Considering the cast is worried and we can’t start the show without Kylo, it concerns a lot more people than you think.” Rey walked into the room and grabbed Kylo’s arm. “Come on.” 

“I’m not finished with him.” 

“Save it for when the show ends.” Rey pulled Kylo out of the classroom and shut the door behind them. “Are you okay?” Rey asked as they walked to the theater.

“Yeah.” 

“Are you sure.” Rey looked closely at his face. His face was more hardened than usual. Rey could his eyes glazed over and wet. “You don’t look okay.” 

“I’m fine. Is house actually open?” 

“Yeah, house is open. You should really be in the theater.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Considering you were talking to Snoke, I’m more tempted to blame it on him. As a director, he should know better.” 

“He had good reason.” 

“Well if we had to hold the show, it wouldn’t have been good reason." Rey doubted it was even good reason, to begin with. 

Kylo stopped at the door of the theater. “Does my costume look alright?” 

Rey swiped her hands down his coat a few times before she reached up and dust off the shoulders. Nothing was actually there. “Looks great.” 

Kylo pushed open the door to the theater. As Kylo and Rey passed by Beebee, she heard Beebee say, “Rey found Kylo. We’re all good...Rose. Stop it.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be on the headset to know what Rose was talking about. And Kylo was right there. “Give me the headset. I’ll talk to Rose.” Beebee handed over the headset. “I’m back. No Rose, he’s not my boyfriend.” Rey heard Poe, Finn, and Beebee laugh as she took off the headset and gave it back to Beebee. 

“Why did you give this back. You’re crew chief.” Beebee held the headset back to Rey. 

“So do we have everything settled with Kylo?” Poe asked over the headset. 

“Yeah. I found him. Talking with Snoke. You’d think that the director of the show, has a little more awareness for the show.” Rey said. 

“Snoke does not seem to have his priorities straight.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Finn said. “When I was friends with the actors, there were horror stories about Snoke from some people who are now long graduated.” 

“How bad are we talking?” Rey said. 

“Like, he beat a kid, bad,” Finn said. 

Everyone over the headsets gasped. “Really?” Rey said. 

"The kid had the bruises to prove it.” 

If Finn was right about Snoke, Rey did not want Kylo or anyone near him for that matter. 

“How did you know?” Rose asked. 

“Back when I was friends with Phasma and the group, we knew some high schoolers that did kids theater with us when we were all in elementary school. We saw the bruises that Snoke left on him.” 

Rey grew even more concerned. Snoke wasn’t past beating someone. Rey had walked in on Kylo, who was clearly upset about something. Snoke had to have done something to him. Snoke must have done something to him. Kylo seemed pretty happy when he finished with soundcheck. 

“Kylo was with him when I found him,” Rey muttered. “Do you think Snoke could have done something?” 

“To Kylo? He does seem like the kind of person who could let anyone get under his skin.” Rose said. “He’s like six feet of confidence.” 

“Everyone has a breaking point,” Rey said. “If Kylo’s being beat down by someone like Snoke, that would have to hurt.” 

It was silent over the headset for a few seconds. “Rey’s right. Imagine if Luke was like that to us.” Finn said.

“But why is Kylo still doing theater here then if something like that is happening with Snoke?” Poe asked. 

“The same reason we are. There’s still something that overcomes what’s bad about the department.” 

“I hate to break up this conversation, but Rey you need to call places.” 

“Ok.” Rey took off the headset and handed it to Beebee. “I need to call places.” 

“I can do it.” 

“None of the actors know who you are yet. They might not take you seriously.” Rey said. She pushed open the door to the green room. “Places.” She called out into the room.

The cast echoed, “Thank you places,” as most of them walked out of the green room to the wings.

Kylo walked out of the greenroom last. Rey grabbed his arm before, he got into the wings. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Kylo glanced down at Rey. “You’re wearing my sweater.” 

Rey felt her face heat up. “Yeah.” She pulled the sleeves down past her wrists. Kylo took Rey’s arm and pushed up the sleeves on his sweater. Rey didn't think about how she shivered where he touched her. “Hey. Are you okay?” Rey asked again.

“I told you. I’m fine.” 

Rey let go of his arm. She nodded her head. “Ok. I believe you. Break a leg.” 

“You too.” 

“You’re going to be great.” 

“Rey,” Beebee called. “Get back on headset, Poe is bothering me.”

Rey grabbed the headset from Beebee. “Poe stop bothering your sibling. We have a show to put on.” 

“Are the actors in places?” Poe asked. 

“Actors are in places.” 

“Good. Finn on the curtain. Rose let me know when you dim the house lights.” 

“Got it.” Rose said. “It’s our first show of the year. You guys ready?” 

“It’s my last fall show,” Poe said. 

“Don’t remind us.” Finn cut in. “We’re not ready.” 

The headset went silent. Rey looked down at Beebee who was looking at the script again. “You ready?” Rey asked Beebee.

“God, I hope,” Beebee muttered. “The first thing we do is turn the set, right? There’s the time in scene 1 and then scene 3 takes place entirely in the lab.” 

“After scene three, Finn should bring in the curtain. We won’t need to be concerned with being unseen while changing back to the drawing-room.” Rey explained.  “Then Act 2 takes place only in the drawing-room. Shouldn’t have to do anything for Act two. None of us backstage should have to.” 

“Boring.” 

“That’s a unit set for you.” 

“A what?”

“A unit set. One larger set that stays on stage for the entire show.” 

“Oh. It’s kind of boring.” 

“It’s far less exhausting. Just don’t complain about it and do your homework during the second act.” 

“That's a good idea. I didn't think of that earlier this week." 

“Trust me, Poe and Rose are going to be complaining about being tired from having so much to do during the show.” 

“Poe already has.” 

“See.” 

“But we’re all tired.” 

“Yeah. That’s very true.” 

“Dimming house lights,” Rose said over the headset. “In three, two, one.” 

Rey heard the audience quiet down. Poe spoke over the microphone. “Good day, and welcome to Chanrilla High School’s production of Chemical Imbalance. We hope you enjoy the show, but first please silence your phones. And there's no filming or photography allowed during the show. Thank you and enjoy the show.” 

Rey and Beebee saw the lights a light turn on as Bazine started the show. “There once was a young man named Henry Jekyll.” Finn brought up the curtain at the end of Bazine’s monologue. 

“Here we go,” Rose said.

Rey took off her headset and listened for Bazine to speak about Hux’s character. When she did, Rey and Beebee sat on either side of the turntable, waiting for Kylo and Hux to come to the door. 

“Not here,” Kylo said. “In the laboratory.” 

Rey and Beebee started pushing the table. Kylo and Hux stepped onto the table as Rey and Beebee were half-finished turning it, which had been done every night. As Kylo opened the door to the lab, the table was almost finished turning. They stopped before the next line. 

“Prepare yourself for a shock.” Kylo started. 

Rey and Beebee knew that this scene wasn’t going to last very long. They stayed at the table until they heard Kylo’s footsteps come closer to the door and Rey and Beebee started turning the table back. 

“We just need to bring the table on for the next scene right?” 

“Table on during change. Flip to the lab during the scene. Table off during change.” 

“Scene two scene changes are intense,” Beebee said. 

Rey just nodded. The rest of Scene 1 went on without any problems. Rey and Beebee had a table backstage they were ready to wheel out. When the lights dimmed, Rey and Beebee pushed the table downstage in front of the curtain which Finn lowered for the scene. 

“You guys are doing great,” Kylo said as he walked onstage. 

Rey smiled and went right back to work. She and Beebee turned the lab out to the audience as soon as the lights were up. When they were done with that Rey and Beebee waited in the wings for the scene to end. 

Rey and Beebee resisted the urge to laugh too much. This scene was so funny. Most of the cast was standing on the table or was under it for pretty much the entirety of the scene. Everyone could hear the audience laugh about it.

When the lights dimmed Rey and Beebee took the table offstage. The curtain rose, Kylo was already standing in the lab. Rose brought the lights up. Rey heard Kylo recite the monologue he presented during the audition. Rey watched from backstage.

The last part of the scene still caught Rey by surprise. Kylo was just able to change into another without any hesitations and so seamlessly. Then he also was really good and convincing at both roles. 

Rey and Beebee finished up with scene changes. They both sat back down backstage. Rey put her headset back on and started on the homework. Before long the show finished up. 

“Bringing house lights up,” Rose said. 

“Great opening night,” Poe said. “Let’s put everything away. And get out of here. Rey tell Beebee not to make me wait." 

“Cool. Going off heads. Beebee Poe says, don't make him wait.” Rey said. She took off her headset. “Hey, Kylo.” 

“I have something for you,” Kylo said. “Wait here.” Kylo ran to the green room. 

“I’m going to go,” Beebee said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” They grabbed their backpack and walked out to the audience. 

Kylo came back out of the green with something behind his back. Rey slung her backpack over her shoulder as she walked over to Kylo.

“So I got you something.” Kylo brought out a bouquet of daisies from behind his back. “You did great.” 

Rey’s mouth gaped open at the flowers. “You didn't…” 

Kylo held the flowers out to Rey. “I know we didn't start on the right foot, but you’re a great friend. You do more for the theater than any of the other actors give you credit for.” 

“I don’t do it alone,” Rey said softly as she took the flowers. “Thank you though.” 

“Your welcome. I had another thing to ask you about?” 

“Sure.” 

“After the Sunday show, I’m having the cast over at my place. Can you extend the invitation to the crew?” 

“Really? I’m not sure if anyone will expect it?” 

“Can you please do it?” 

“Of course I will. And I’ll be there, whether the rest of my friends are or not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rights to Chemical Imbalance go to Lauren Wilson


	11. Chapter 11

“So I got you a dress for the party tonight,” Rose said when Rey picked her up, on Sunday. Rose pulled a black dress out of a bag. “I have one for myself too.” 

Rey glanced at the dress. “Rose, what the hell,” Rey said. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“It’s not anything fancy. Just a black dress. I have one for myself.” 

“I don’t need a dress.”

“No, but you’ll get Kylo’s attention if you wear it with his sweater. Which you’re wearing now.” 

Rey looked down at herself. She didn't notice that when she grabbed a sweater, she took Kylo’s. “I guess, I am.” She felt her face heat up. 

“Please wear the dress I got you. It’s an excuse to dress up. Please.” 

Rey sighed. “I will. I will. I’m still giving you a ride to the party right?”

“My other option is Finn.” 

“Good point,” Rey said as she pulled out of Rose’s driveway. 

When Rey and Rose got to the theater they split towards their jobs. Rose raised the lights on the set as Rey put back the props and furniture where it started the show. 

“Hey, Rey,” Finn said as he entered the theater? “Are you going to Kylo’s after the show day?” 

“Rose and I are going together. Are you?” 

“I was thinking about it,” Finn said. “I’m playing it by ear. Hey, I’m going to fly in the curtain, do you think you could get offstage.” Rey ran off the stage as she heard Finn call the curtain. “Black drape flying in, upstage.” 

“Thank you.” Rey and Rose shouted from their places in the theater. 

Finn flew in the curtains as Poe and Beebee walked in. “Last show! Who’s ready?” Beebee shouted. 

“Not me,” Poe said from behind them. 

“I know you’re not. You’re sad. And you’re going to be cheered up at the party tonight.” 

“I’m not going to Kylo Ren’s party.” Poe crossed his arms and scowled. 

“At least drive me.” 

“Finn can drive you.” 

“Poe. You had no problem driving us to Kylo’s when we were TPing his house.” Rey said. 

“Because we were TPing his house.” 

“I’ll give you a ride Beebee,” Finn said. “Looks like I’m going to the party tonight, Rey.” 

“I’m going up to the booth,” Poe muttered as he sulked away. Finn walked back over to stage left. 

Rey looked to Beebee. “You should be slightly scared when Finn is driving.” 

“I know,” Beebee said. “I think that I’ll at least live. If not. Well. Whatcha gonna do." 

Rey's eyes widened at the statement but she nodded and went back to make sure everything on stage was ready. Rey and Beebee finished making sure the stage was ready. By the time the actors arrived at the theater. 

Kylo walked up to Rey and Beebee when he entered the theater. “How many people are coming tonight.” 

“Everyone but my brother,” Beebee said. “He’s an idiot.” 

Kylo nodded. “I’ll let my parents know that. Make sure not to buy too much food.”

"There's no such thing as too much food," Rey said. 

This time around, no actors went missing, the show ran smoothly without much more going wrong than someone looking at their phone and not the show. 

When the show was over Rose grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her into the dressing rooms, after most of the cast had left. Rose handed Rey the dress she got her. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.” Rose pulled on her dress. Rose threw on a leather jacket as Rey changed out of her work clothes and into the dress Rose bought her. 

The dress had short sleeves and went down to just above her knees. Rey did a quick braid in her hair. When Rey threw Kylo’s jacket, back on, she knew why Rose was so certain about this dress. 

“You still have Kylo’s address right?” Rose asked as she and Rey walked to the car. 

“The amount of times I’ve gone to work on science projects at his house is many. Yes, I still have his address.” Rey said as she unlocked the car. 

By the time Rey and Rose got to Kylo’s they ended up having to park at the end of the driveway. 

When Rey rang the doorbell, the door opened just as she took her finger off. Kylo smiled at her. “Glad you could make it,” Kylo said. Rey and Rose stepped inside. Rose went down the hall to the kitchen, Rey stayed by Kylo. “You look good. I mean you look great."

“Thanks.” Rey started to take off his jacket. “You probably want this back.” She held it out to Kylo. 

“I don’t need it. I have plenty of my own.” 

“But it’s yours.” 

“Hold on to it at least for the rest of the night,” Kylo said. 

Rey put the jacket back on. Kylo put his arm around Rey’s shoulders as he guided her into the kitchen. 

Rey looked into the living room and saw some of the actors writing on a clipboard in front of a tv. “What’s that about?” She asked.

“Karaoke. It’s not a Chanrilla cast party, without it.” 

Rey walked over to where the clipboard was being passed around. One of the actors “Can you pass the list to me next?” Rey asked. She was handed the clipboard Rey wrote her name and put a song next to her name. Rey looked back to Kylo. “Have you seen Rose and Beebee, I think that they would probably have a ton of fun doing this.” 

“What’s up Rey?” Rose turned from the kitchen. She had a handful of chips in her hand. 

Rey brought the clipboard over to Rose. “I think you and Beebee should do a song together.” 

“Did you sign up?” Rose glanced at the list. “Yes, you did.”

Rose wrote something down and handed the list back to Rey. “I’m going to tell Beebee.” 

Rey looked at what Rose wrote for their song and laughed. Rey put the clipboard back in the other room before going back to Kylo. “Are you going to be singing tonight.” She asked. 

“Of course I am.” 

“When is going to start.” 

Kylo looked at the clock in the kitchen. “Ten minutes.” 

Rey nodded. She and Kylo stayed in the kitchen and had some before karaoke started. 

“Alright, it’s time to start karaoke!” Phasma shouted through the house. “Everyone in the living room.” Phasma picked up the clipboard. “Of course, Kylo is going first like always.” Phasma looked at Kylo. “Set up man.” 

Rey plopped on the couch as Kylo pulled out two microphones. He put one on the table. Kylo typed in a song onto youtube and found what he was looking for. He turned the microphone in his hands on. “So I think you all know me. I’m Kylo. I’m singing Stars from Les Miserables.” Kylo started the music, he began to sing.

“ _There, out in the darkness_

_ A fugitive running _

_ Fallen from God _

_ Fallen from grace _

_ God be my witness _

_ I never shall yield _

_ 'Til we come face to face _

_ 'Til we come face to face _

_ He knows his way in the dark _

_ Mine is the way of the Lord _

_ Those who follow the path of the righteous _

_ Shall have their reward _

_ And if they fall as Lucifer fell _

_ The flames _

_ The sword! _

_ Stars _

_ In your multitudes _

_ Scarce to be counted _

_ Filling the darkness _

_ With order and light _

_ You are the sentinels _

_ Silent and sure _

_ Keeping watch in the night _

_ Keeping watch in the night _

_ You know your place in the sky _

_ You hold your course and your aim _

_ And each in your season _

_ Returns and returns _

_ And is always the same _

_ And if you fall as Lucifer fell _

_ You fall in flame! _

_ And so it must be, for so it is written _

_ On the doorway to paradise _

_ That those who falter and those who fall _

_ Must pay the price! _

_ Lord, let me find him _

_ That I may see him _

_ Safe behind bars _

_ I will never rest _

_ 'Til then _

_ This I swear _

_ This I swear by the stars!” _

The room gave applause as Kylo went to sit by Rey. “Nice job,” Rey said. 

“Thanks. You’re going to do great when you go up.” 

“Hey, Kylo,” Rose said. He turned his head toward her. “You did much better than the guy who played Javert in the movie.” 

“Literally anyone can sing Stars better than Russell Crowe,” Beebee said. 

“True,” Kylo said. “I’m sure Rey agrees.”

“I’ve never seen the movie.” 

“That’s changing next time you come over. You’re watching the Les Miz movie with me.” 

“Long as we get our homework done. And popcorn is provided.” 

“Done,” Kylo said. 

The next person went up for karaoke. Rose and Beebee leaned against the couch that Rey and Kylo sat on. 

Kylo put his arm around Rey’s shoulders again. Rey’s eyes flickered to his hand. She looked to Kylo. He saw her look. Kylo went to remove his hand, but Rey grabbed it and put it back over her shoulders. “It’s ok.” She whispered to him. 

Kylo smiled at Rey. She smiled back. Rey turned to the person singing, Kylo kept his eyes on Rey. 

After most of the actors had sung, it was Rey’s turn to go up. Rey picked up the microphone. “Hi, I’m Rey. I’m singing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele.” 

“ _I let it fall, my heart,_

_ And as it fell you rose to claim it _

_ It was dark and I was over _

_ Until you kissed my lips and you saved me _

_ My hands, they're strong _

_ But my knees were far too weak _

_ To stand in your arms _

_ Without falling to your feet _

_ But there's a side to you _

_ That I never knew, never knew _

_ All the things you'd say _

_ They were never true, never true _

_ And the games you play _

_ You would always win, always win _

_ But I set fire to the rain _

_ Watched it pour as I touched your face _

_ Well, it burned while I cried _

_ 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, _

_ Your name” _

As Rey sang the rest of the sang she could see the expressions of the actors. Most of their eyes were widened at her singing. Kylo was one of those people, but he was also smiling at her. Everyone else looked too shocked. Rey wasn't sure whether she was doing really good or was so bad people were shocked by it. 

“ _I set fire to the rain,_

_ And I threw us into the flames _

_ Well, it felt something died _

_ 'Cause I knew that, that was the last time _

_ The last time _

_ Let it burn _

_ Let it burn _

_Let it burn_ ”

When Rey finished the song, the room erupted into applause. But Rey couldn’t shake the looks of the actors. 

“Look out Bazine you have some competition for Belle.” Rey heard as she walked back to the couch. Rey saw Bazine glare at her. 

Kylo leaned over whispered in Rey’s ear. “You did great.” 

Rey felt her face heat up. “Thanks. Someone said I could be Belle in Beauty and the Beast this Spring.” Rey whispered. 

“You have quite a voice.” 

“Ok,” Rose called out over the chatter. “I’m Rose.” 

“I’m Beebee.” 

“And if you don’t know this song when you hear it. Then I’m sorry you grew up under a rock.” 

The song started. Everyone recognized the first notes of Britney Spears’ Toxic. Some people laughed. A few groaned. But most of the room laughed. Rey saw Kylo smile while shaking his head. 

“ _Baby, can't you see_

_ I'm calling _

_ A guy like you should wear a warning _

_ It's dangerous _

_I'm falling_ ” 

Rose started the song off. She was dancing around the room and just having a good time. Beebee joined in with her. Soon some of the actors were dancing with them. 

By the end of the song, half of the room was up with Rose and Beebee. Everyone cheered when the song was over. Beebee handed the microphone to Phasma. “And that wraps up, the karaoke part of tonight. Go eat.” 

Most of the room got up and filed into the kitchen. Rey and Kylo were both happy staying on the couch. Kylo’s arm was still around Rey, and Rey had started to lean closer to him. 

“Thanks for inviting my friends and I,” Rey said. 

“You’re always welcome at these parties. You work just as hard. We couldn’t put on a show without you.”

“I’m surprised that the worst thing I heard all night from other actors, is that, I might be able to beat Bazine for playing Belle.” 

“Well, Hux refused to come when I said I invited you.”

“Asshole,” Rey muttered. 

“I know. I’m sick of that prick. I’m glad I won’t have to pretend I like him in Beauty and the Beast.” 

“What do you mean. I know you’re a shoo-in for the Beast-”

“Hux is bound to get Gaston. He’ll be playing a character that reflects his own.” 

Rey snorted and started to laugh. 

“Hey, Rey!” Rose called from the kitchen. Rey and Kylo both turned to her. “You and Romeo want any more chips before their gone or can Beebee and I have the rest.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You want any more chips.” She asked Kylo. 

“I’m good.” 

“We’re good.” 

“Thanks, lovebirds.” 

Rey groaned and put her face in her hands. She could hear that Kylo was softly laughing. Rey looked up and Kylo through her hands. “What? I think her teasing is amusing.” 

Rey hoped no one saw her blush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to songs:   
> Kylo- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXsJ3Q5Z7cM  
> Rey- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ri7-vnrJD3k  
> Rose and Beebee- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh god, he really can’t sing.” Rey groaned. 

“I told you,” Kylo said. “Everyone who has seen this movie, and knows that it started as a stage musical knows it.” 

“How did he get cast in a large role in a musical like this.” 

“Fame.” 

“This movie already had enough headliners who could actually sing.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“But who plays Eponine? Is that her name?”

“Yes, you pronounced the name right and the actress playing Eponine is Samantha Barks.” 

“What about the leader of the rebellion? I didn't get that character's name.”

“The character is Enjolras. The actor is Aaron Tveit.”

Rey nodded. Kylo reached for the remote and turned off the tv. “Aside from Russell Crowe’s god awful singing what did you think of Les Miserables?”

“Why did everyone have to die?” Rey said. Kylo chuckled. “How are you laughing?” 

“If seen this movie so many times, I’ve become immune to their deaths.” 

“Clearly.” Rey shoved a hand of popcorn in her mouth. “I need to make you watch my favorite movie next time.” 

“What do want to watch? My parents might already have it.” 

“Pride and Prejudice.” 

“Ok Elizabeth.” 

“Haha. Very funny.” But Rey would admit that when it came to her opinions of Kylo for the last two years of high school, she had been a lot like Elizabeth. Rey was getting over the fact that all actors were Hux. Most of the time, they all ignore each other, which was honestly pretty nice. 

Rey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see her grandpa was calling her. Rey looked to Kylo. “I need to take this.” Rey picked up the phone. “Hey, grandpa.” 

“Have I reached Rey Kenobi?” An unfamiliar voice said over the phone. 

“Who is this?” 

“I am your grandfather’s doctor Doctor Tano. Your grandfather is currently at the Chanrilla Hospital.” 

“What happened?” 

“Your grandfather had a fall, and he is currently in a coma.” 

“What?” Rey lost her breath. When she regained her breath, it was heavier and was closer to panting. Her knees started to grow weak. She felt a pair of arms steady her as she tried to speak again. “Can I...I want, can I see him?” 

“Of course Miss Kenobi. Feel free to come over whenever you can today.” 

“Thank you.” Rey wiped her eye before hanging up. “I have to go.” Rey grabbed her backpack from the table. “Thank for everything today.” 

“What happened?” Kylo asked. 

Rey wiped her eyes again. “My grandpa is in the hospital.” Rey walked to the door and out to her car. She put her keys in and tried to start the car. The car whined back at her. Rey tried turning the keys of the car again. It still didn't start. Rey shook her head and leaned it against the wheel. “This cannot be happening.” She said to herself. 

Rey opened the car door and walked back up to Kylo’s house. She softly knocked on the door. She jumped at how quickly Kylo was back at the door. “What’s wrong?” Kylo asked. 

“My car won’t start,” Rey said. “Can you please take me to the hospital.” 

Kylo nodded. “Come back in. Give me a minute.” Rey stepped back in his house. Kylo was back in a few minutes with his keys a coat thrown on and a black hat thrown on his head. “Chanrilla Hospital right?”

Rey nodded. She and Kylo went to his car. Kylo got his car started and pulled out of the driveway. Rey kept her eyes on the floor of the car as they drove in silence to the hospital. 

When they pulled up to the hospital, Rey ran out of the car to the front desk. “Ben Kenobi,” Rey said. 

“Are you family?” 

“His granddaughter,” Rey said. 

“Room 477.” The person at the desk said. 

“Thank you,” Rey said. Rey darted for the stairs and took the steps two at a time until she reached the fourth floor. 

“Slow down.”

Rey turned to see that Kylo had followed her in. “What are you doing?” 

“I wanted to make sure that you’re going to be alright.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” 

Rey waited as Kylo caught up with her on the stairs. Rey walked down the hall until she found her grandpa’s room. A nurse was inside. Rey hesitantly pushed the door open. The nurse looked up at Rey. “Are you family?” 

“Yes, I’m his granddaughter.” 

“And you?” The nurse asked Kylo. 

“I’m with her,” Kylo said. “I’m not family or anything.” 

“For the time being, it’s family only.” 

“Ok.” Rey watched as Kylo walked out of the room. 

Rey looked back to her grandpa. She pulled a chair next to her grandpa’s bed. Rey heard the door close. “Hey, Grandpa.” She whispered. “I should have been there.” Rey reached out held her grandpa’s hand. Rey knew her grandpa was stable. Any silence would have been broken by the beeping of the hospital machinery all around them. “Kylo brought me here. The car broke down.” Rey looked back at her grandpa. “He’s not that bad. I know I told you that. I think you would like him.” Rey wasn’t sure how she wasn’t crying yet. Her grandpa was still as a stone on the hospital bed. 

Rey bent her head down. She felt the tears pour out of her eyes. She ran out the door of the room. Kylo stood up from her chair. Rey ran into his arms. Kylo brushed his arms down her back as she cried into his chest. 

Kylo let Rey cry for a while before he tried to talk again. “Do you want to go home or do you want to stay here?” 

“I don’t want to go home.” Rey breathed in a sob. “But I don’t wanna stay here.” 

“Do you want to go back to my place? I’m sure my parents will let you spend the night. We have a guest room.” 

Rey nodded. Kylo put a hand on her back and lead her out of the hospital back to his car. He opened the door for Rey and she stepped inside. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said when Kylo got in the car. “I don’t mean to be a burden and such a mess like this. I don’t know what I’m going to do if he gets worse. I’ll end up back in the foster system and-” Rey lowered her head when she realized what she admitted. “Forget I said anything.” 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve mentioned to me you’ve been in foster care. It’s also not the first time you tried to take it back.” Kylo said as he pulled out of the hospital. “You can talk about it.” 

Rey shook her head. “No.” 

“Ok, that's fine,” Kylo said. "But you don't need to hold it in forever." They drove back to his place. “Do have any clothes for tomorrow?” 

“I have a shirt in my bag. I’ve learned from tech week. But I don’t have anything I can sleep in.” 

“You can borrow one of my shirts.” 

“Thanks.” 

Rey and Kylo stayed quiet the rest of the drive back to his house. When they got back Kylo opened the car for Rey, while she just stared at the ground. “It’s going to be alright. Your grandfather is going to get better.” Rey was quiet as she got out of the car. A pair of headlights shone on them. Rey and Kylo’s head turned to the car. “That’s my mom,” Kylo said. 

The car stopped, and the door opened. “Nice to see you outside for once Ben.” 

Rey’s head spun to Kylo. “Ben?” 

Kylo sighed. Rey looked back to his mother. “Ben who’s this lovely lady.” 

“Mom.” Kylo groaned. 

“I’m Rey.” Rey turned to Kylo’s mom. 

“Call me Leia dear.”

“Leia,” Rey repeated. 

“Mom, can Rey needs a place to stay for the night. Can she stay with us.” Kylo cut in. 

“Of course Ben.” Leia walked into the house. “I’ll get the guest room ready.” 

Rey whipped her head to look to Kylo or Ben. “Ben?” She asked. 

“I’m going to have to explain that.” 

“I’ve already had enough go wrong. Don’t make yourself another thing.” 

“My birth name is Ben Solo. My parents are Han Solo and Leia Organa.” 

“The actors?” Rey’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, the actors. I didn't want to be recognized by my parents. I’ve just had everyone call me Kylo.” 

“I’m going to call you Ben.” 

Ben groaned. “Why?”

“Relax I won’t do it around others,” Rey said. Rey opened the door to Ben’s car, grabbed her backpack and walked to the house. She heard Ben follow close behind her. Ben opened the door to the house. 

“Ben!” Leia called. 

“Yes, mom?” 

“Can you get some sheets from the closet for your guest.” 

Ben sighed as he ran up the stairs. Rey walked back to the kitchen. She stood by the counter until Ben and Leia came back downstairs. “So Rey do you have any certain foods you like.” 

“Oh, whatever you guys were going to have is fine.” 

“Honey almost everything we eat is from a box, we don’t have time for home meals.” Leia opened the pantry. “Do you like pasta?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“I’ll make some pasta for you two.” Leia filled a pot with water and put it on the stove. “So Rey are you that girl that Ben says he’s doing science homework with?” 

“Yes. We’re lab partners in science this year.” Rey said. “I’m also on the crew for the school theater.” 

“So you know my brother,” Leia said. 

Rey had forgotten that Ben had said Luke was his uncle. “Luke?” Leia nodded. “Yeah, I know Luke.” 

“I’m trying to talk Ben into doing crew with his uncle before he graduates.” 

“I like acting Mom,” Ben said. 

“I know son, but you should try out all parts of the theater.” 

Rey saw Ben roll his eyes. He turned his back to Rey and Leia and pulled something out of his backpack. Rey turned back to Ben and looked over his shoulder at what he was reading. 

“Is that the script for Romeo and Juliet.” Rey leaned on his shoulder.

“Yeah. Shakespeare isn’t easy.” 

“Everyone at school has been taught the show.” Rey thought back to her freshman year, and how the class had been in shock when they realized that Romeo started the play in love with a girl that wasn’t Juliet. 

“How many people actually understood it?” Ben said. 

“Yeah, I get it.” 

Ben pulled a seat out for Rey at the table. “Do you want to help me memorize lines.” 

“You don’t even have the part yet.” 

“I’m going to have the part.” 

“Have you ever played a part like Romeo before?”

“I’ve played romantic leads before. At least one show a year has some romance.” 

“What about Shakespeare?”

“Who at our school, would be going out and performing Shakespeare that isn’t currently in the drama department,” Ben said. 

“Point made.” 

Ben turned back to his script. Rey noticed how his hair fell around his face. Rey reached out a brushed it out of his face. His hair fell back. Rey couldn’t help but smile, but she didn't try again. Rey glanced at the script. She could recognize bits and pieces, to know that Ben was reading the balcony scene. Rey remembered when Ben called her Romeo when he busted her for TPing his house. 

“Didn't I call you Romeo when you TPed my house.” Ben turned to Rey. 

“Maybe you should go out for Juliet.” Rey teased. 

Ben laughed. “Imagine if I got the part.” 

“I’d be at your show every night,” Leia said. “I’d never be able to see anything like it again.”

“Thanks, mom,” Ben said under his breath. 

“Ben why don’t you take Rey up to the guest room. Let her put her stuff there.” 

“Ok, Mom.” Ben stood from the table. Rey picked up her backpack. Ben and Rey walked up the stairs and down the hall of the floor. Ben pushed a door more open. “This is the guest room.” 

Rey stepped inside and put her backpack at the foot of the bed. She noticed a picture on a bookshelf. Rey picked it up. She recognized Leia. She was next to Han Solo, and there was a little boy with long black hair. 

Rey turned the photo towards Ben. “Is this you?” Ben groaned. “I swear you have groaned so often since your mom got home.” 

“Parents embarrass their kids. And that picture is an embarrassment." 

“I wish my grandpa could do that.” Rey put the photo back. 

Ben stood in front of Rey. “He’ll wake up. Don’t worry. Your grandpa is going to get through this.” Rey wrapped her arms around Ben. “I’ll always be here for you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Rey woke to a darkroom in the middle of the night. She was confused about not being in a familiar room. It took her only a moment to remember that it wasn’t her own and she spent the night at Ben’s. 

Rey swung her legs off the bed and stood. Rey peaked out the window. Her car was still sitting in the Solo’s driveway. The room she was in was across from one of the trees she remembered climbing in when she and her friends TPed Ben’s house. She knew Ben’s room was on the other side of the floor. 

Rey heard a pair of footsteps pass her door. She crept over to the door before she opened it. She saw Ben going down the stairs. “Ben?” 

Ben turned and walked back up the stairs to Rey. “What are you doing up?”

“I’d ask you the same thing,” Rey said. 

“Midnight snack. You hungry?” Rey nodded. Ben put a finger to his lips. Rey nodded her head. Ben and Rey walked downstairs. Ben pulled two cups of the microwave mac and cheese.

“Really?” Rey whispered. “I won’t expect you to have this.” 

“It’s good to have when I get home from tech week. It's comforting and easy. And it’s a great midnight snack.” Ben said. Ben filled a cup for both of them and then put it in the microwave. “Did you have a bad dream?” Ben asked.

“How did you know that?” Rey shrunk away. 

“I won’t blame you if you didn't. You don’t know what’s going to happen to your grandpa. I’m guessing that you’ve scared about what’s going to happen to him.”

Rey nodded. “You just summed up everything I'm feeling to put in words.” 

Ben took the mac and cheese out of the microwave and handed a spoon and the cup to Rey. He looked at the time. “I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep and wake up on time to get ready for school.”

Rey looked at the clock. “I can still get an hour of sleep. What time do you get up?” 

“Too early to be healthy.”

“Go to bed Ben. What do you do that early? You’re hair." Ben didn't answer. "You do something with your hair that early.” 

“What?” Ben took a step back. He ran a hand through his hair. “What makes you think that?” 

Rey raised her eyebrow. “Do I need to say anything? I can see your hair now. And I've seen at school. There is a noticeable difference.” 

“I don’t like that you’re right.” 

Rey started to giggle. “Look. I’m going to take this back up to your guest room and try to go back to sleep. You should calm down about your hair and do the same.” Rey walked back up to the guest room and sat on the bed. She finished her food and set it aside before lying down. 

Rey woke up the next morning to the alarm on her phone. Rey rolled out of bed. She opened her backpack and found a sweater for her to wear. She stripped off her shirt and put the sweater on. Rey shoved her old shirt in her backpack, slung her backpack over her shoulder and went downstairs. 

Ben was in the kitchen putting cream cheese on a bagel. 

“Do I get some?” Rey slurred. 

Ben looked to Rey and smiled. “You are not a morning person are you?” 

“I get the feeling you are and I don’t understand how anyone is," Rey muttered. 

“I got some hot water on the stove. I didn't know whether you liked coffee or tea, so I just got some hot water. We have instant coffee pretty much at eye level in the pantry.” 

“Your eye level is in the clouds.” 

“My mom is shorter than you, she needs coffee too, it should be close to your eye level.” 

Rey opened the pantry Ben referred to. There was a box of instant coffee right in front of her. If Rey didn't know that Leia would have had to be able to reach the coffee she would have thought Ben brought it down for her. 

Rey took a packet of coffee from the box. “Can I use one of your mugs.” Ben slid a mug across the counter. “Thanks.” Rey poured the packet of coffee in. 

Ben took a pot off the stove. “You might want to take a step back. This is boiling water.” Rey took a step away from the counter as Ben poured water in her mug. Rey took the mug and Ben passed her a spoon. “Do you want anything to eat?” 

“I’m more concerned about what I’ll have for lunch,” Rey said. 

“I can’t really cook,” Ben said. “Use whatever you can find in the fridge and pantry.” 

Rey looked back in the pantry. She pulled out a jar of peanut butter. Rey searched for a loaf of bread in the pantry. She found it near the bottom. “You got any jelly? Or bags?”

“Yeah. Just get what you want. I’ll make sure you can bring it to school.” Ben said. 

Rey got stuff for lunch and passed to Ben found Rey something of his parents for Rey to use as a lunch bag.

Rey looked back at the clock. “When are we leaving?”

“Give me ten minutes,” Ben said. Soon they were both in Ben’s car as he pulled out of the driveway. “Are you going to follow through and not call me Ben at school.” 

“Oh. That. I’ll probably end up doing it on accident. And maybe in science class, because we’re the only theater people in there. Besides if no one knows that who your parents are I’m sure they never will.”

“Please don’t call me Ben at school.” 

“I won’t do it on purpose. That’s the best I can give you.” 

Ben sighed. “Fine. That’s probably what would have ended up happening anyway.”

Ben and Rey spent some time just listening to the music Ben had put on. “What is this?” Rey soon asked. 

“The Sound of Music. Didn't you ever watch that movie?” Rey shook her head. “That’s being fixed tonight.” 

“I get the feeling you are going to convince me to watch, every musical in existence with you.”

“For someone so invested in the theater, you don’t know that much about what’s outside of our school.” Ben and Rey soon pulled into the school parking lot. Ben parked the car near the theater. “I’ll see during 5th hour.” 

Rey waved to Ben as she walked to school. Rey turned back to the school. Finn was sitting on the bench they always met at with his mouth hanging open. “This is new.” He said. “If you needed a ride you could have asked me.” 

“I don’t need to add my own death to the list of things going wrong in my life right now,” Rey said. “It’s already close to that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Rey sat on the bench. “My grandpa is in a coma.”

“Oh no. Rey. What happened.” 

“He fell. And hit his head.” 

“Do you know anything?” 

“He’s stable. The doctors aren’t sure when he’ll wake up.” 

“If anything happens. I’m here for you. I’m sure if the worst happens, my aunt will let you stay with us.” 

“Thanks, Finn,” Rey said. 

“I do feel I need to ask about Kylo. And the fact that he drove you this morning. You don't like any behind the wheel, who's not yourself.” 

“I was studying with him when I got the call about my grandpa. Then things got worse. I couldn’t start my car. It’s still at his house. He gave me a ride to the hospital and to school...And I spent the night at his place…” 

“You did what?” Finn’s eyes widened. 

“I didn't want to arrive at an empty home,” Rey turned away from Finn, hoping he won't see her face grow pink.

Finn nodded. “I get that. Ever since I started living with my aunt, I’m used to coming home to someone else at home. But still, you spent the night at his house?”

“I was in a guest room. Nothing happened.” 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

The bell rang, Finn and Rey walked into the school building. Rey spent most of her first classes tapping her pencil on the table, waiting for the next class to end. 

When 5th period came around, Rey slumped in her seat. 

“You look exhausted,” Ben said when he walked in. 

Rey raised her head from the desk. “Can you blame me?” 

Ben shook his head. He opened his backpack and took a bag of chips out. “I bought this for you.” He slid the bag towards her. 

“No food in class. Ren or Kenobi. You may not think so, but that applies to both of you.” The teacher called to them.

Rey and Ben looked to each other. Ben shook his head as Rey put the bag of chips in her backpack. “Do you think you’ll be able to come home with me?” 

“Uh…” 

“I don’t want to go home to an empty house.” 

“Do you want to maybe spend the weekend at my house? I promise my house won't be empty.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, we stop at your house you grab what you need for a weekend, and you can spend the weekend at my house. You can figure out what’s wrong with your car and work on it.”

“Will your mom be okay with it?” 

“She’ll be fine.” 

“Kylo Ren. The bell rang. Go to your own seat.” The teacher scolded. Ben walked back to his seat. The teacher crossed her arms and glared at him. “I’m not sure who you think you are, but this is an advanced level class. I am in charge here. This class revolves around the schedule I set for it.” 

Rey lowered her head. She could tell today their teacher was on edge. It being a lecture day did not make it any better. Most of the class spent the day trying to avoid the teacher’s eye. Rey and Ben included. Well, Rey avoided the teacher’s eyes. She wasn’t so sure about Ben. He seemed to be tempting the teacher sometimes. 

When the bell rang, Rey and Ben walked down to the cafeteria together before Rey joined her friends. 

Rose and Beebee were both staring at Rey. Rose blurted out as soon as Rey sat down. “Is it true?” 

“Is what true?” 

“That you spent the night at Kylo’s last night.” 

Rey nodded. Rose squealed. “And this weekend.” 

“What?” Rose squealed again. 

“It’s not that big a deal,” Rey said. 

Rose and Beebee looked at each other. “Ok.” Rose trailed off. 

“Rose. There’s more to it. There’s so much more to it.” Rey ended up saying the last part to herself. 

“What were you doing there anyway?”

“My car broke down at his place." Rey started. She looked down at her hands. Her voice dropped as she said, "And my grandpa is in a coma.” 

“Oh my god,” Rose said under her breath. “I’m so sorry. For teasing you and about your grandpa. That’s awful. If you want to stay at my place just let me know.” 

“Does my brother know about your grandpa yet?” Beebee asked. 

“No. He’ll probably find out by the end of the day.” 

“Do you want me to tell him.” 

“Just don’t tell him about Kylo,” Rey said. “You’re brother still has something against him.”  Beebee nodded. 

“Rey.” Rey looked back to Rose. “We’ll all be here for you if something happens to your grandpa. We promise.”

Rey nodded. She knew that her friends would have her back if something did end up happening. But she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Rey wanted to believe that her grandpa was going to get better. He would get better. He was stable. But the possibility of having to go back in the foster system was not one Rey wanted to go into. Rey had spent enough time in her life, hiding away from people that would hurt her and wondering why her parents did want her. Rey didn't want to be alone again. 


	14. Chapter 14

“I think you’ve practiced enough,” Rey said when she walked into the kitchen to see that Ben still had the script for Romeo and Juliet in his hand. Rey had been outside working on her car for four hours. “I managed to fix my car in time you’ve been practicing.” 

“You’ve fixed your car?” Ben finally looked up from the script. 

Rey nodded. “I’m not sure how much I’ll need it. Since your mom offered to let me stay here until my grandpa wakes up, we’ll be going to the same.” 

"So you’re staying.” Leia had offered Rey a place to stay on Friday. Rey told Leia she would consider it. 

“Yeah. Compared to my house, it will be a lot better for me. But I need you to drive me back so I can pack my stuff to bring here.” 

“Of course. We can do that today.” 

“Not today. I’m a mess. I’ll only more of my stuff covered in oil.” Rey said. “We can go after auditions Monday if that works.” 

“Of course it does.” 

“Great I’m going to change. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Rey changed into a new pair of jeans and a black shirt before going back downstairs. 

“Rey, can you help me practice?” Ben asked. He looked up at Rey through his eyelashes. “Please.” He begged. “Just a few scenes. It won’t take up much time.” 

Rey sat in front of him. How could she refuse that? “Do you want to go memorized.” Ben nodded. “What scene.” 

“Act 1 Scene 5. The party scene.” 

“Where Romeo and Juliet first meet right?” 

“Yes.” 

Rey flipped through the script until she reached the scene. “You start it.” 

Rey didn't even notice Ben shift into character. It was likely he was already there. He had already become the boy who fell so much in love. “If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

Rey looked down at the script. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” 

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” Rey stared at the text in confusion. She studied Romeo and Juliet freshmen year, like everyone else at their school. She still didn't understand it. 

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” 

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.” 

“Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.” Ben took Rey’s hand and brought it to his lips. His kiss was light but it didn't stop Rey from gasping for air. “Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.” 

“Scene.” Rey breathed out. “I think you’re good.” 

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Ben asked. “I should have asked before I kissed you.” 

“I’m just surprised.” Rey blurted. “That’s all.” She squeaked. I just wish you would have told me first.” Rey turned a few pages in the script. “Do you want to do the monologue during the balcony scene. That's what you're presenting right?” 

“Sure.” Ben stood from his chair. “Can I start.” 

“Go ahead,” Rey said. 

“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green” 

Ben continued the monologue. Rey kept glancing at the script. It was so long. Ben was so into the character. Gazing at Rey as if she was Juliet. Like he was in love with her.

Rey knew that Juliet interrupted Romeo’s monologue. She leaned her head on her hand as if she was Juliet gazing off the balcony. “Ay me.” 

Ben continued with the monologue. When he finished he still looked at Rey with the same look that he had while in character. 

“You are a fantastic actor,” Rey said. Ben smiled so widely. “You’re going to end up with a Tony someday.” 

Ben shook his head. “I’m not that good.” 

“Yes, you are. People are going to know who you are.” 

Ben shook his head. “Most people don’t know a thing about Broadway actors. People who love theater as I do, aren't even going to know about me.” 

“I’ve heard of Hamilton.” 

Ben sighed. “Oh, Rey. You have much to learn. You need a teacher." Rey just laughed. 

At school, Monday all anyone in theater talked about auditions for Romeo and Juliet. 

Finn, Poe, and Beebee were most excited for what the set was going to look like and what kind of unique pieces would be. They were all at the bench Rey and Finn normally talked at in the morning after school. They were all waiting to hear about the auditions. 

“You do know we’ll have to do the balcony. You know that balcony scene.” Rose said. 

“There has to be some kind of balance with the set then. We can’t have the balcony on one side and nothing on the other. It looks sloppy.” Poe said. “But the balcony for that scene will need to be done.” 

“Is Luke putting you in charge again?” Beebee said. Poe nodded. Beebee threw their head back. “Why you?” 

“Because I’m going to college for this? You still have fours years at home with Mom and Dad.” 

Beebee stuck their tongue out at Poe. Rose laughed.

“Hey, Poe can I do something where I get to see the show this time? Can I be in the booth?” Rey asked. 

“Lighting or Sound, I’ll try and remember when tech week comes.”

“Can I do sound?” Rey asked. 

“If I remember that you want to do sound,” Poe said. “I’ll try to remember.” 

“We know who’s going to get Romeo and Juliet. But do you guys think Hux is going to get?” Beebee said. 

“Either Tybalt, Mercutio or Friar Lawrence,” Finn said. 

“Not Tybalt,” Rey said. “Tybalt’s role is too small. Even though Hux is just as bitter as Tybalt." "

"I don’t think Hux has the personality to play Mercutio. Mercutio is likable.” Finn said.

“I don’t even think Hux’s mother like him,” Poe said under his breath. 

The group of them laughed. They kept talking until the doors to the theater opened. Their heads turned as Ben walked out of the theater. 

Rey stood and ran to him. “How was it?” She asked. 

“I’m not going back for callbacks.” 

“What?” Rey wasn’t the only one who said that. Beebee and Finn both seemed to be surprised. "How is that possible. Did something happen?" Ben had a smirk on his face. “Be-Kylo?” Rey saw that Ben had caught her just as she caught herself. “Why are you smiling?” 

“I don’t have callbacks, because I'm already cast as Romeo.” 

Rey's mouth dropped open. “Wow! Already. That's great!" Rey threw her arms around Ben. "So I guess I'm be helping you practice more often," Rey said when she stepped out of his arms.

“I don’t want to take up all your time.” 

“I’m living with you until further notice. You’re already taking up all my time outside of school.” 

Ben looked over Rey’s head. “You’re friends are watching us.”

Rey turned towards her friends. She caught all of their heads turning away from her and Ben. Rey shook her head before she turned back to Ben. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, before whipping her head back towards her friends. They all turned away from Rey and Ben again. 

“Is there something I’m missing?” Rey asked her friends.

They all shook their heads, and there was a chorus of high pitched nos. “Well…” Came from Rose. Rey narrowed her eyes. “No, you’re not missing anything,” Rose said smiling. 

“Rose, we’re not stupid,” Ben said. Rey turned away from her friends and put her head in her hand. “We know that you want-” 

“Okay. I’m going back to your place. My car works. Bye!” Rey ran to her car. She got in and put her head on the wheel. “Why?” She whispered to herself. 

Her phone started buzzing. Rey picked up her phone to see a text from Rose. 

From Rose: Rey and Kylo 

Sitting in a tree

_ From Rey: Stop _

From Rose: K I S S I N G

_ From Rey: Find your own BF _

Rey put her phone away before she started her car. She drove back to Ben’s house without much more disturbance from her friends. Rey pulled into the driveway and saw that Leia was already home. Rey walked into Ben’s house. 

“Ben?” Leia called out.

“Actually it’s Rey,” Rey said as she walked into the living room where Leia put down a pen and looked to Rey. 

Rey pulled out a chair in front of Leia. “How did the auditions go?” Leia asked. 

“Ben got Romeo. He didn't even need a callback.” Rey said. “He’s a really good actor.” 

“What brought you home earlier than him. Ben doesn’t much spend time outside of school, I know that you do, I’m surprised you aren’t with them.” 

Rey sighed. “Long story short, they all think Ben and I-” 

“Are in love with each other.” Rey nodded. “My brother did the same thing with me and my husband.” Rey lightly laughed. “Get used to it,” Leia said. 

Rey laughed harder. “I guess I’m still not.” 

“I can see that. Maybe you’ll end up the way I did.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “I like Ben but not that way.” A little voice in Rey’s head didn't believe that. 

Rey had spent enough time trying to not listen to that voice. That voice that told her what she really felt. She started the year hating Ben, she wasn’t about to let her guard down that much around him in less than a year. 

If she could ignore that voice for the rest of the year, she wouldn’t have to worry about it ever again. But living with Ben would not make that easy.


	15. Chapter 15

They crowded around the sketch. “You guys ready for this?” Luke asked. 

“This will, hopefully, be easier than Chemical Imbalance,” Finn said. “The cart doesn’t need to move. Nothing needs to move this time around.” 

“We’ll probably have some stuff backstage to move. And you don’t get to talk about moving stuff. You didn't have to push that turntable.” Beebee said. Rey and Finn looked to each other. They had done six more shows than Beebee did. They had more experience with working backstage and Beebee didn't understand it yet.

Rey stepped closer to the sketch. She liked the idea of a fountain to balance out the set. They would never be able to add water to it but it was a nice touch in her mind. “How are we going to make that fountain?” 

“Can I see?” The group turned their heads to the door of the booth. 

“Kylo?” Finn said. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking Rey home. I don’t have callbacks, I already have the part. So I have nothing to do right now.” 

“Your homework,” Rey said. “Do your homework. Our science teacher hates us.” 

Ben smiled. “That’s boring.” He whined. He walked over to Rey. “I’d rather hang out with you.” 

Rey glanced down as she felt her cheeks heat up. When Rey looked up she saw Ben was right in front of her. Rey looked back to the sketch of the set. “So this is what the set should end up looking like.” 

Rey felt Ben’s arm pressed against hers. She knew she could just take his hand. It’d be so easy. No one would notice if she did it. 

Rey’s breath hitched when Ben took her hand. Like he knew what she wanted. “Is that going to be a fountain?” Ben asked. 

Rey nodded her head. “Yeah.” 

“That’s an interesting choice.” 

“Something needs to be on stage, to balance out Juliet’s tower.” 

“I never said I didn't like it.” Ben’s hand came around to Rey’s waist. Rey felt an urge to lean into his touch. “It’s just not what I expect.” 

“Are you going to stick around and help us with building the set today?” 

“Of course I will.” 

“Then stop making out, come out and help out.” Rey and Ben heard Rose shout from outside the booth. 

Rey and Ben started to laugh. They walked out of the booth where Rose, Beebee, Finn, and Poe were all sitting around the door waiting for them. “How long were you waiting for us?” Rey asked. 

“At least five minutes,” Rose said. 

“That’s a lie, we all know it,” Poe said. 

Rose laughed.

“Guys, can we get to work,” Poe said. The group of them walked to the shop. “Kylo you don’t know the difference between wood types don’t you.” 

“There’s more than one type of wood?” Ben said. 

Everyone else looked at each other with wide eyes. This wasn’t going to be easy. Wood is wood, but it's not all the same size. The size of wood can make the difference of a dog falling through the floor and supporting the weight of three people. And some woods sizes look a lot like others.

Everyone’s eyes went to Rey. Rey glanced between everyone. “You’re teaching him the difference,” Poe said. 

“Fine,” Rey said. Rey turned to Ben and lead him towards the wood. “So you might not believe it, but there’s more than one type of wood we use here.” Rey spent the rest of the day teaching Ben about what wood was used for what, then correcting him, when he got the wrong wood. 

Ben drove them home. “Sorry, I’m such a disappointment.” He joked. “I don’t know wood.”

“Luke is your uncle. Didn't he try to teach you about wood?"

“I’m not my uncle,” Ben said. "But he did try. I didn't listen." 

Rey nodded her head. “I'm not surprised."

When Rey and Ben got back to Ben’s house, Rey sat at the same table she and Ben had always sat at to do homework. After Rey opened her textbook she noticed Ben sit next to her right away like he normally did. 

Rey heard the sound of a piano in another room. She hadn’t noticed that the Solo’s had a piano. Rey stood from the table and walked into another room, she hadn’t really been in. Rey saw Ben sitting at a piano. Rey leaned against the doorframe as she listened to Ben play. 

When Ben finished Rey walked over and sat next to him on the bench. “That’s good.” She said. 

“It’s from Beauty and the Beast,” Ben said. “I really think you should try out.” 

“I’d need a ton of time to prepare.” 

Ben flipped a few pages in the music he had. “I’ve got the song you’ll sing for the audition.” Rey’s eyes widened at the music. "Why don’t you give it a try.” 

“I don’t know the music.” 

“How about this. I play the melody once on its own. Then you sing as I play along?” Rey looked at the music. “It’s Disney, how hard can it be,” Ben assured her.

Rey smiled. “Alright. I’m going to trust that it isn’t that hard.” 

“You’ll be able to do it,” Ben said as he started to play. 

Rey glanced down at his hands over the keys. They were so large compared to her own. Rey wanted to put her own hands over Ben’s. She wanted his hands to touch her. 

Rey had to force her eyes up to the music. Why was she thinking about this? This happened earlier in the day. She listened to Ben’s playing. She knew how to follow along in the music. She found where he was. Rey tried to keep herself focused on the song, but her mind always wandered back to Ben. 

When the song ended. Ben and Rey looked to each other. Rey’s breath sped up. She knew that if either one of them moved in…

“Do you think you got it?” Rey glanced at Ben’s lips as he said it. 

Rey caught Ben glancing down at her lips. “Yes.” She whispered. Rey wasn’t sure how truthful she was being. She spent most of the song thinking about Ben and forcing herself to pay attention to the music. 

Rey and Ben turned back to the piano. Ben flipped back to the beginning of the song. He put his hands on the keys. Rey looked at the music. 

“Yes, I made the choice

For papa, I will stay

But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way

You monster!

If you think that what you've done is right, well then

You're a fool!

Think again!

Is this home?

Is this where I should learn to be happy?

Never dreamed

That a home could be dark and cold

I was told

Ev'ry day in my childhood:

Even when we grow old

Home should be where the heart is

Never were words so true!

My heart's far, far away

Home is too

Is this home

Is this what I must learn to believe in

Try to find

Something good in this tragic place

Just in case

I should stay here forever

Held in this empty space

Oh, but that won't be easy

I know the reason why

My heart's far, far away

Home's a lie

What I'd give to return

To the life that I knew lately

But I know that I can't

Solve my problems going back

Is this home?

Am I here for a day or forever?

Shut away

From the world until who knows when

Oh, but then

As my life has been altered once

It can change again

Build higher walls around me

Change ev'ry lock and key

Nothing lasts, nothing holds

All of me

My heart's far, far away

Home and free!”

Ben looked to Rey when she was finished. “If we worked together on this song and the acting part of the audition. You’d get the role.” 

Rey blushed. “I wasn’t that good.” 

“You were great. Don’t doubt your talent. You’re a really strong singer. Why didn't you try out for the musical earlier?” 

“I’ve always been more interested in building and working with my hands.” 

“Makes sense for you. But you’d be great on stage, you'd be so much better for Belle, than anyone else who'd try out for her.” Ben said.

"What about Phasma?"

"She's going for Mrs. Potts. You could easily get the role of Belle." 

“Thanks.” Rey looked back to the piano. “Why have I not noticed your piano before.” 

“My family tends to play when we’re practicing music. With you around, we haven’t thought too much about that.” 

“You and your mom shouldn’t have to worry about me. I don’t mean to be a burden.” 

“You’re not a burden,” Ben said. He put his hand under Rey’s chin and guided her gaze towards him. “You’re not a burden to us. My mom really likes you, and I’m so glad that you choose to stay with us.”

Rey looked away. She shook her head. “You’re just saying those things to be nice. Because you’re my friend." 

Rey heard Ben sigh. “I’m not.” Ben started to play the piano again. Rey looked back to him. She leaned on him. Rey watched his hands as they went across the keys. 

Rey didn't believe that she deserved Ben’s kindness. She spent the last two years glaring at him, because of who he hung out with. Rey had noticed that he didn't even seem to spend too much time around Hux and Phasma. She was always wrong about the kind of person Ben was. Now for him to let her stay at his house, for who knows how long. Rey didn't think she deserved it. 

“I’m sorry.” Rey blurted out. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Ben said.

“I’m sorry, that I was so...judgemental of you. You didn't deserve that from me.” 

“You don’t need-”

“I don’t deserve your hospitality.” 

“Rey-” 

“I’m trying to apologize for being a jerk towards you.” Ben stopped trying to talk. “I know that you’ve tried to help me, but I was angry when you first tried and I never gave you a chance past that. I’m sorry. I don’t deserve your kindness.” Rey sighed when she finished. She lowered her head on the keys of the piano. She heard Ben lightly laugh as her head hit the keys. Rey started to laugh as well. “I’m a mess.” She said as she lifted her head. 

“No you’re not,” Ben said. “But sometimes it’s okay to be a little bit of a mess. Long as you don’t stay a mess.” 

Rey smiled and she gave Ben a hug. “I don’t deserve you.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey. “You deserve way more than you believe you do. You’ve suffered enough, to not deserve more out of life.” 

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. “Rey, Ben?” Leia called out. 

“In here,” Ben called out. Leia walked into the room and smiled at Ben and Rey at the piano. “Hey, mom.” 

“You already practicing for Beauty and the Beast?” Leia hung her coat up. “Didn't you just get cast as Romeo?” 

“Turns out Rey,” Ben put his arm around her, “Has quite the voice. I think she should audition for Belle this year.” 

Rey blushed and looked away from both of them. “I heard her sing at the after-party for Chemical Imbalance,” Leia said. "She did that Adele song right?" 

“You were there?” Rey said. 

“Upstairs. Keeps people from trying to do anything too risky.” 

“Is anyone in the theater department dating each other?” Rey asked. 

“I don’t care enough,” Ben said. “I mainly care about my own social life.” 

“That’s smart,” Rey said. “I have like only four friends. And those friends are friends with each other. So there’s limited drama.”

“You didn't say no drama.” 

“Believe me there’s been drama normally it's just teasing though,” Rey thought of Rose. 

“Every group of friends has it’s drama,” Leia said. “Keep your drama on stage.” 

“We’ve heard that one before,” Rey said. 

“I’m willing to bet the crew has heard those words more than the actors have,” Ben said. "At least more than I have." 

Rey shrugged. That was probably true. With the same small group, if something went down, it really went down. 

“Have the two of you finished your homework,” Leia said. Rey and Ben looked to each other and groaned. “Let me guess, you hung out in front of the piano to avoid doing your work.” 

Rey and Ben avoided Leia’s looks. Rey got distracted by Ben’s playing, but she didn't actively avoid her homework. It wouldn’t have surprised her if Ben had tried to today. He helped build even after Rey suggested he did his homework. 

Rey and Ben sat at the table together. Rey leaned against Ben as they started their homework. Ben put his arm around Rey. They might have been doing something that no one wants to do, but Rey would have been happy to stay this way under Ben’s arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter is Home from the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T-x8aRLrMY


	16. Chapter 16

“So I got you the script for Beauty and the Beast,” Ben said. He held out a book to Rey. 

“You’re kidding,” Rey said. “You’re going to follow through on, helping me get the part?"

Ben nodded. "You'd be a great Belle. If you agree, I'll help you get the part."

“I want to try." 

Ben handed Rey the script. There were post-its sticking out of the script. Rey flipped to the first one. Rey read the page Ben marked. It was the scene where Belle met the Beast for the first time. Rey looked to the next part. Belle was in the West Wing.

“Did you mark the scenes we would have together?” Rey asked. 

Ben’s gaze flickered down for a moment. “I did. It gives us a chance to build our chemistry. If Snoke sees us together and we have good chemistry-” 

“Ben you’re already going to get the part.” 

“We have good chemistry then you have a better chance of being cast as Belle. I think that some of the actors know that Bazine and I have mediocre chemistry. Most people are certain I'm going to get the Beast. And Phasma refuses to be Belle."

“So Belle is going to be cast based off chemistry with you and talent. I’m pretty sure my friends think we already have good chemistry,” Rey said. They both laughed. Rey looked back down at the script. They had barely even started the winter show and Ben was talking about the Spring Musical. “Shouldn't you be practicing for Romeo and Juliet. Or do you have the script memorized.” 

“I was wondering if you would rehearse with me?” Ben pouted his lips at Rey. “Please.” 

“I was going to say yes to begin with. You don’t need to beg,” Rey teased.

Ben handed Rey a script. “Can I kiss you this time?” He blurted out.

“What?” 

“During the scene, can I kiss you.” 

Rey nodded her head. “Yes.” Rey took the script for Romeo and Juliet from Ben. “What scene do you want to do?” 

“Act three, scene five. Romeo and Juliet’s last moments alive together.” 

Rey flipped to the scene in the script. “Looks like I start the scene.” Rey looked down to the script. Rey tried to act like Juliet this time, instead of just reciting her lines. Juliet was someone who strongly believed she was in love with Romeo. Considering Ben was playing Romeo, Rey would have understood Juliet completely. “Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:

It was the nightingale, and not the lark,

That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;

Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:

Believe me, love, it was the nightingale.”

Juliet knew what was coming. She didn't want the night to end. When the morning came Romeo would leave Verona. She wanted the night to last. She wanted to talk herself into the night now being over.

“It was the lark, the herald of the morn,

No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks

Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:

Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day

Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.

I must be gone and live, or stay and die.” Ben raised Rey’s face up to his and lightly kissed her. 

When they broke apart, Rey took a sharp inhale. His lips were soft and plush. Rey hoped that he would kiss her again in the scene. Rey looked back to the script before Ben could see how much she was blushing. “Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:

It is some meteor that the sun exhales,

To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,

And light thee on thy way to Mantua:

Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone.” 

Ben moved to hold Rey in his arms as he said his next line. Rey back leaned on his chest. “Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;

I am content, so thou wilt have it so.

I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,

'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;

Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat

The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:

I have more care to stay than will to go:

Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.

How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day.” 

“It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!

It is the lark that sings so out of tune,

Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.

Some say the lark makes sweet division;

This doth not so, for she divideth us:

Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,

O, now I would they had changed voices too!

Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,

Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,

O, now be gone; more light and light it grows.”

“More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!” Ben bent down and kissed Rey’s temple this time. 

Rey leaned into him. “Then, window, let day in, and let life out.”

Ben turned Rey back to him. “Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend.”

Rey and Ben leaned towards each other. Rey moved up first to kiss Ben. He moved his hands down to Rey’s waist and steadied her on her feet. Rey moved her hands to his hair. Rey grasped his hair and pulled Ben closer to her. 

Ben’s lips were soft. Rey could feel him trying to be soft and gentle, but she Rey moved her lips more passionately against his. She pulled Ben closer to her. 

Rey knew then, that Rose was right. She was into Ben. And she didn't care. 

Ben pulled away from Rey. “You’re really good,” Ben whispered. “You should be playing Juliet in the show.” He said. Ben kissed Rey’s forehead before they stepped away from each other. 

Rey’s eyes widen. That just happened. Rey walked up to the Solo’s guest room. That all just happened. She had kissed Ben. Twice. And she liked it. A little too much. 

Rey fished around a bag of hers and grabbed her keys. Rey ran downstairs grabbed her coat. “I’m going to the hospital,” Rey said. She wasn’t sure how well she’d do around Ben at the moment. She knew that if she went to any of her friends they would tease her. 

Rey drove to the hospital with her mind a million places at once. She got to the hospital and ran to her grandpa’s room. She ran into a nurse who was on her way out. “How’s he doing?” Rey asked the nurse. 

“He’s your grandfather right?” Rey nodded her head. “He’s doing better. He’s stable, and the doctors have predicted he’ll wake up. We’re not sure when, but it's very likely he'll wake up.” 

Rey sighed. At least something was going right for the moment. Rey walked into the room. Her grandpa was still. Rey pulled a chair up next to his bed. Rey reached out for her grandpa’s hand. It wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t cold either. The spark of hope for her grandpa got brighter in Rey’s mind. 

“Hey, grandpa,” Rey said. “I would have stopped by sooner. I’m doing pretty good right now. I’m staying with a friend of mine, while you’re here. His name is Ben. He was actually the actor I complained about at the beginning of the year.” Rey laughed to herself. How far she and Ben had come. “Grandpa, I think I have feelings for him,” Rey confessed. “But I’m not sure. I’ve never felt this way about a person before...We’ve started the set for Romeo and Juliet. Maybe you’ll be able to see it. Ben’s playing Romeo. I’m trying to get sound for the show. I really hope you can see it. It will be a great show.” 

Rey glanced at the machines attached to her grandpa. There were less than there was the last time she went in. Her grandpa had been in the hospital for two weeks at this point. Rey’s grandpa was getting better. He was healing quickly. The nurse said that. They were going to be alright. 

“Everything will be alright,” Rey told herself. Her grandpa would wake up. 

Her life would go back to normal. She wouldn’t have to live with Ben. Rey didn't have a problem with living with him. But if today was anything to go off of, things could become very, very awkward. 

“Everyone on the crew is doing pretty well. Luke is letting Poe take the lead more often. We’re all going to miss him...Ben’s also a senior. I’m going to miss him…Why am I talking about him.” Rey took her grandpa’s hand. “What am I doing.” Her voice lowered. “Please wake up soon. I need you.” Rey let go of her grandpa’s hand and walked out of the room. She sunk to the floor of the hospital. “He’s going to get better.” She told herself. “He’s going to wake up.” 

Rey pushed herself off the wall. She couldn’t stay at the hospital forever. She wasn’t sure where to go. Rey didn't know whether she should go back to the Solos. Rey didn't want to go to her friends. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to think about what was happening. Or not think, Rey wasn’t sure yet. 

Rey drove back to the Solo’s house. She had gone to the hospital and vented out everything she was feeling. Everything would be alright. Rey walked up the stairs and stopped at the sight. 

Ben had just walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Rey couldn’t stop herself from staring. Ben turned to her. Rey’s eyes fell on his chest. Rey did not expect Ben to have such abs.

“Goddamn it,” Rey muttered as she closed the door to the room she was staying in. She locked the door behind her. Rey put a pillow over her head and groaned. Why did Ben have to look that good? 

Rose was going to be thrilled at hearing about this on Monday. Rey already knew that she was going to say something along the lines of, “I told you so.” Rey did think that it was coming to her all week. 

Rey admitted it to her grandpa, now she had to admit to herself, she was starting to have feelings for Ben. Rey promised herself that Rose wasn’t going to find about that for as long as possible. Neither was anyone else on the crew for that matter. Beebee would likely tease her with Rose. Finn would probably be fine with it. Poe still didn't seem to like Ben. That wouldn’t go over well. 

Rey wasn’t sure how long she was upstairs until Leia called, “Rey it’s time for dinner!” Rey walked down the stairs. “Ben you should probably take it out of the oven by now.” Rey heard Leia said. 

Rey stepped into the kitchen to see Ben pulling something other than a pizza out of the oven. “What’s for dinner.” 

“Mom tried to make,” Ben looked down at the pan. “Mom what did you try to make. It looks like potatoes and chicken.” 

“It is potatoes and chicken,” Leia said. “I should be able to cook more than pasta and pizza.” 

“Thank goodness for that,” Ben muttered. “I’m sick of pizza.”

“I thought teens never got sick of pizza.” 

“This one does.” 

“And this one.” Rey piped up. “I couldn’t be more thankful, but I was also sick of pizza.” 

“How’s your grandpa?” Ben asked. 

Rey glanced up at him briefly, before glancing back at the ground. “That doctors say that he’s probably going to wake up.” 

“That’s good.” 

“But they don’t know when.” 

“But he’s going to wake up.” Rey nodded her head. “That’s good,” Ben said. 

“Yeah. It is. But no one knows when, but he’s going to wake up still.” 

“Until your grandpa gets better, Rey you’re always welcome here, even after he gets better,” Leia said. 

Rey smiled. “Thank you so much for everything.” 

Ben wrapped an arm around Rey. Rey leaned into him as he said. “I’ll always be glad to have you around.” 

"I'm glad to be here," Rey whispered. 


	17. Chapter 17

It didn't take long for Rose to figure it out about Rey's feelings. Rey wasn’t surprised at that. Rey was a little embarrassed by how Rose found out.

Rey had been lingering in the theater as Ben was rehearsing with the cast for the show. They were rehearsing the first act. Rey watched as Ben acted lovestruck around the stage. Rey hovered by the wall, with her eyes on Ben. 

“Rey.” Rose stepped out from the door to the shop. “There you are.” 

“Hmm?” Rey turned to Rose. “What’s up.” 

“Did you not hear me calling you earlier?” 

Rey shook her head. Ben saw Rey by the wall and waved to her. Rey smiled and waved back at Ben. 

“Oh. I see now." Rey saw a smirk on Rose’s face. "And I knew it." 

“Let’s go.” Rey walked back to the shop.

Rose trailed behind and would not stop talking. “So you’re admitting it now?” 

Rey sighed. She knew Rose would not drop the subject unless she answered honestly. Rose would have seen through Rey if she lied. “Yes. I admit it. I like Ben.” 

“Who?” 

“Shit.” Rey looked back to Ben. “Give me a minute.” Rey could see that they were moving on to the scene in the Capulet’s house. Rey walked up to Ben. “So I might have said your real name in front of Rose.” 

“You what?” Ben ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head. "It was going to happen." He sighed. "Just tell her." 

“What?” 

“It makes things less complicated.” 

“But-” 

“Let it go, Rey,” Ben said. “You can tell her.” 

“But-”

“Rey, what’s going on?” Rose said. 

“My real name is Ben, not Kylo,” Ben said to Rose. “My parents are Solos. I’d rather not be known for who my parents are.” 

“I’ve never heard of your parents before.” 

Ben seemed startled. “I have never heard that before.”

Rose shrugged. “First time for everything.” Rose grabbed Rey’s arm. “Rey we have work to do.” Rey waved to Ben as they walked off. “So right now, we’re building a wall." 

“We kissed this weekend.” Rey spat out. She had tried to hold it in during the week. Now that Rose knew, Rey didn't see why she had to hide the fact anymore."

“You what?!” 

“It wasn’t supposed to mean anything. I was helping him rehearse.”

“You were Juliet.” 

Rey nodded. “We did the scene where Romeo was about to leave Verona. When Romeo and Juliet leave each other for the last time, they kiss. And when it happened with Ben…” 

“You got feelings.” Rose teased. Rey nodded. “Is he a good kisser.” 

“Rose.” Rey laughed. “We sound like middle schoolers.” 

“But is he though?” 

“Yes.” Rey blushed. 

Rose smiled. “Yes, Rey.”

Rey blushed again. “Can we just build the wall. I don’t want to mention this to the boys yet. Finn would get protective of me and Poe still doesn’t like Ben.” 

“It might slip out to Beebee over lunch. But I won’t tell Finn and Poe.” Rose promised.

“Good. Let’s actually start building.” 

Rey and Rose were put in charge of building one of the back walls. From the sketch, the walls would be made to look like they were made of bricks with vines that would stretch over the wall. 

Rey and Rose kept their talking to business after they started building. Poe, Finn, and Beebee were working with Luke on how they would build Juliet’s tower. Luke wanted Juliet’s tower to also have her room in the tower. But the tower couldn’t take up too much space or the stage would look really unbalanced no matter how hard they tried to balance the set. Neither Rey or Rose wanted to burden themselves with that project when they had a fair share of walls to build. 

Rey and Rose had a wall built by the time build and rehearsal was dismissed for the day. They both thought they could have done more if the rest of their friends were working on the wall with them. 

“So how’s the tower coming along?” Rey asked when she saw Poe, Finn, and Beebee. 

“We need to determine how big Juliet’s room should be and the highest amount of people that will be in her room at once,” Poe said.

“I’m sure you can find the script online. It’s Romeo and Juliet.” Rose said. 

“Oh yeah.” 

Rose and Rey both started to laugh. “We didn't think of that,” Beebee said. Rey and Rose laughed even harder. “That’s smart.” Rey and Rose kept laughing. “We get it. You two think this is funny.” 

“It is funny,” Rey said. 

Poe rolled his eyes and sighed.

“By the way Rey, your boyfriend is looking for you,” Beebee said. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Rey saw Rose smirking from the corner of her eye. Rey narrowed her own eyes at Rose. “I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Rey said. 

Rey walked out of the shop grabbed her backpack and walked back into the theater. Ben was waiting in the audience for her. Rey ran down the stairs by the stage to Ben. “You wanted me?” 

“Rehearsal’s over,” Ben said. “We can go home.” 

“I have other friends too.” 

“Two of which are watching us,” Ben said. 

“One of them is Rose,” Rey said. There was no doubt that Rose was one of them. Whenever it came to Rey and Ben, Rose was always there to tease Rey. 

“Yeah one of them’s Rose,” Ben said. 

Rey heard whispered from behind her. Rey turned and saw Hux and Bazine staring and snickering at her. “Why are they looking at me like that?” Rey asked. 

“Let it go, Rey,” Ben said. “They want your attention. Don’t give it to them.” 

Rey and Ben turned to walk out of the theater. “Hey, Scavenger,” Hux shouted across the theater. 

“Don’t turn around,” Ben said. 

“Scavenger! Rey, I’m talking to you.” Hux shouted. Rey felt Ben try to lead her away from Hux.

“Don’t react.” 

“Rey, you scavenger slut I'm talking to you.” Ben and Rey both stopped. 

“What did you just call her?” Ben turned to Hux.

“Don’t-” Rey said as Ben stormed to Hux. 

Ben shoved Hux on the wall. “Don’t talk to her like that.” Ben snapped. 

“You angry because it’s true?” Hux retorted. 

Ben’s fist met Hux’s face. The theater gasped. The only noise after that was the footsteps of Snoke walking towards Ben and Hux. Ben let go of Hux. 

“What happened?” Snoke hissed. 

“Kylo punched me,” Hux said. 

“Kylo Ren-”

“He did it to defend me.” Rey ran forward. Rey felt the theater’s eyes on her. “Kylo was defending me.”

Snoke glanced at Rey and looked her up and down. “Why would anyone defend you?” Snoke sneered 

“Hux called me a slut,” Rey said. 

“And?” Hux said. 

Ben’s eyes turned dark. “Don’t!” Rey shouted. “Don’t punch him again. I can handle him myself.” Rey narrowed her eyes at Hux. 

“Kylo, Armitage, I will speak to you both alone,” Snoke said. 

Ben let go of Hux. The two of them followed Snoke back to the booth. 

Rey ran back onstage to Rose and Beebee who were waiting just offstage. “Oh my gosh,” Rose said. Rey looked back towards the booth. “He just punched Hux for you.” 

“Kylo threatened Hux before,” Beebee said. “And it was also because of Rey.” 

“Wait, when?” 

“Tech week for Chemical Imbalance,” Beebee said. “Kylo’s kind of scary at some points.” Beebee glanced at Rey with a smile on their face. “Be glad it's in your defense.” 

“I don’t want to make Hux, Kylo’s problem. If Hux doesn’t like me, I can handle him.” Rey said. 

“We know you can,” Rose said. Rose leaned close to Rey, “But what he did proves he’s into you.” Rose whispered. 

Rey shook her head. Friends stand up for each other too. Ben probably just stood up for her, because they were friends. 

Rey knew better than to get her hopes up about Ben having feelings for her. She had hoped that her parents would come back for her for what felt like forever. Now with her grandpa in a coma, she didn't want to get her hopes up, in case she ended up alone again. 

Getting her hopes up about Ben, was something, Rey wouldn’t allow to happen to herself. “He’s not,” Rey said. “He wouldn’t want someone like me.” 

“Yes, he does,” Rose said. “Rey you can’t put yourself down like that. He just punched Hux for you.” 

“I would stand up for anyone of you guys on crew,” Rey said. 

“Would you punch someone for us?” 

“I punch Hux any day.” 

Rose sighed. “What I’m trying to say is that,” Rose glanced to the side and saw that Beebee had joined their brother. “Ben cares enough about you to not care about the consequences when it comes to you. Aren’t you living with him right now?” 

“Just until my grandpa wakes up,” Rey said. “It’s no big deal.” 

“Yes, it is. Ben knows that you could have stayed with any of us. But he still asked. And you’re still staying with him.”

“That’s more on my part.”

“Rey, how often have you been to Ben’s house since the beginning of the school year?” Rose put a hand on her head. “Think about that, and tell me that he thinks about you in a ‘we’re just friends’ way.” 

“Most of the time it was only for-” 

“How much time did you actually end up doing school work.” 

Rey thought back on it. Rey and Ben had ended up spending much of their time when they got out rehearsals, just talking or watching movies together.

“He likes you, Rey. I could tell that early on.” Rose looked out towards the booth. Ben and Hux walked out of the booth. They both didn't look pleased. Ben looked up to Rey, his stern expression faded. Rey held in a breath as he walked closer to her. “Go get him, Rey,” Rose said. 

Rey heard Rose’s footsteps as she walked away. Rey walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down. Ben walked over to Rey and stopped in front of her. 

“So?” Rey finally asked. 

“Hux is going unpunished.” Ben huffed. 

“He’s what?” 

“Snoke is not punishing Hux.” 

“What about you?” Rey leaned closer to Ben. “What’s going to happen to you.” 

“Before you worry too much. I wasn’t cut from the show.” Rey sighed in relief. “I’m not allowed at rehearsals for the next three days. I’m going to need to catch up when I get back.”

“What does that mean?” 

“When I come back Snoke isn’t going to teach me my blocking. I have to figure it out on my own.” 

“Can he do that?” Rey said. Knowing blocking was just as important as knowing lines. Ben already had his lines down. He probably had Romeo’s lines memorized before the audition. Ben nodded his head. “Is there something I can do? I’m still going to be at the theater.” 

“Rey don’t worry about it.” 

“I could have handled him, you could have ignored Hux.” 

“He deserved it.” 

“Oh, I agree, but you still could have ignored him.” 

“Would you have ignored him?”

Rey glanced away. She probably would have ended doing something if Ben didn't. “No,” Rey admitted. “But you wouldn't have to miss rehearsal. Is there anything I can do to help you. I can sit in on rehearsals and write in your blocking.” 

“Rey-”

“I’m already staying at your house. And now you’ve been kicked out of rehearsals because of me.” 

“You don’t-” 

“Give me your script. I’m doing it.” 

“You’re not taking no as an answer.” 

“I’m not.” 

“I don’t deserve you,” Ben said. 

Rey shook her head. “Oh please. I don’t deserve you. This is the least I can do for you after everything you’ve given me.” 

Ben held his hand out to Rey. “Let’s go home. I’m going to need to explain what happened to my mom.” Rey giggled as she grabbed Ben’s hand and she slid off the stage. Ben grabbed her waist and steadied Rey as she landed. Rey heard a scuff from behind them. “Ignore it. It’s probably Hux or Bazine.” Ben whispered to Rey as he lead her out of the theater. 


	18. Chapter 18

“I get it,” Rose said to Rey as they walked into the theater the next day. “I’ll see if I can get Beebee to help with building today.” 

“Thanks, Rose. I know this seems stupid-” 

“It's not. Your boyfriend-

"He's not my boyfriend.”

"You want him to be." Rey looked away from Rose. "So I don't blame you for wanting to do this." 

“Thank you, Rose.” Rey walked to the back of the theater and sat in the sound booth. She’d be able to see and hear the show from there. Rey pulled out Ben’s script and pencil from her bag. She promised Ben that she would have his blocking written for him.

Rey hid herself in the booth hoping that no one would notice her during the rehearsal. When rehearsal did start Rey kept her eyes on the stage, listening to what the actors and Snoke were saying. Rey took notes on what Ben was supposed to be doing on stage.

Rey could also hear Poe and Finn in the booth behind her, talking with Luke about Juliet’s tower. “We just need to know the most amount of people in the room at once.” 

Rey sighed. “Six.” She said loud enough for the people in the booth to hear her. “The most people in Juliet’s room at once is six. Juliet is lying on her bed faking her death.”

Rey heard someone step out of the booth. “How do you-” 

Rey held up the script she held. “And they’re rehearsing that scene right now.” Rey heard the rest of the people in the booth step out to watch what Snoke was doing for that scene. 

“Why is he taking up so much space?” Poe grumbled. “Does he want the scenes in the Capulet house to be played on the stage.” 

“The party would have to be on the stage,” Rey commented. "It would make a bit more sense. It's less challenging for us." 

“But won't look as cool. Rey, what are you doing up in the booth? I thought you didn't want to worry about all the dimensions with the tower.” 

Rey spun the chair around to look towards her friend. “You remember what happened yesterday with Kylo and Hux?” She asked. 

“Hux got what was coming to him.”

“Kylo punched Hux to defend me,” Rey said. Poe’s eyes widened. “Hux called me a slut, and Kylo punched him for it.” 

Poe nodded at that. “I guess Kylo isn’t as bad as I thought.” 

Rey wanted to roll her eyes. Now was when Poe was going to stop hating Ben? “Kylo’s been kicked out rehearsals for three days. I’m taking his blocking notes for him.”

“Aren’t you living with him?” 

“Yeah. I am.” 

"How did that happen?"

"After my grandpa went into a coma, he asked offered to let me stay at his place."

"And you said yes?"

"Why wouldn't I?" 

“Just know that if anything goes wrong. Beebee and I will let you stay with us.” 

“Thanks, Poe.” Rey doubted that she would need another place to stay in the near future. Staying with Ben had been nice so far and Rey wanted to spend as much time as she could around him. 

Rey turned her attention back to the stage as Poe walked back into the booth. 

As rehearsal went on, no one seemed to notice, or if they did, care about what Rey was doing. But Rey didn't want to think that this would be easy for her. Rey would have been surprised if no one said something about what she was doing by the time Ben would get back to rehearsals. 

When rehearsals wrapped up, Rey put her stuff away and started on her way out of the theater. 

“Hey, scavenger!” Hux shouted. “Why are you doing your boyfriend's work for him?” 

Rey was so done with Hux at this point. “Because you’re an ass,” Rey shouted at Hux. Rey raised her middle finger at Hux as she walked out of the theater. Rey could hear her friends gasp at her when flipped Hux off. 

Rey made it to her car before Hux could catch up with her and she drove back to the Solos' house.

Rey stepped in and heard the piano being played. Rey walked into the Solo’s living room to see Ben sitting at the piano. Rey recognized the theme being played but couldn’t put her finger on what it was. “Whatcha paying?” Rey said as she slid onto the bench next to him. 

“Till There Was You,” Ben said. 

“What?”

“From the Music Man.” 

Rey listened more closely to what Ben was playing. As Ben played Rey noticed the song that he was playing. Rey started to hum along to it. She didn't remember the lyrics but she remembered how pretty it was. 

“You remember it?” 

“The melody, not the lyrics. We did the Music Man two years ago. You were Marcellus.” 

“How do you remember that?” 

“You're character had the weirdest name. And I remember snapping at you, for something stupid. I think I snapped at you for-”

“Trying to help.”

Rey nodded her head and turned away when her cheeks heated up. “I’m sorry. You were just trying to help and I started hating you for it.” Rey knew that her dislike for Ben was unjustified. Rey with how quickly Rey had gone from hating Ben to falling for him, it just proved what she already knew. That she had misjudged Ben. 

Ben stopped playing and rested a hand on Rey’s knee. Rey turned up to Ben. “Rey?” Rey put a hand on top of Ben’s, “Are you alright?” 

Rey nodded. “I was just thinking.” 

Ben put his hands on the piano, “At the moment your thinking seems to be bringing you down. Wanna try some singing? Trust me it helps more often than most people think,” Ben said with a smile on his face.

Rey felt the smile spread to her own face. Ben had a smile that was able to light up a room. Rey moved closer to Ben on the bench. “What are we singing?” She asked. 

“How about we practice for Beauty and the Beast.” 

“You really want me to get the part don’t you.” 

“I can’t think of anyone who would be able to play it better.” 

“Phasma, maybe Bazine?”

“I told you why it wouldn’t work. Phasma refuses to play Belle, and Bazine and I don’t have chemistry.” 

Rey knew that she was pleased with that. She would be the one who Ben would act most in love when it came to auditions. If Rey had tried out for Juliet, she would have been the one to make the part.

Ben flipped through the music he had on the piano until “Home” the song Rey would sing at the audition was out. “Do you think you can do it?” Ben asked. 

“I can sing it.” 

“Alright. We’ll run through the song once. Then I’ll give you some feedback.” 

Ben started at the song on the piano. Rey started to sing the song. After learning it, she had started listening to the song on her own. Rey could see Ben was smiling. Rey felt more like she understood the music this time. 

When Rey finished with the song she looked straight to Ben. “How did I do?” 

“I’m surprised. That was really good. I do have a few notes for you. First, I think you need to start thinking about the acting part of this song. What is Belle feeling? What does she want? What is she trying to say? If you can’t act while singing, you’re never going to be good enough.” 

“When does this song take place? I’ve seen the movie and this song isn't in either version of Beauty and Beast.” 

“I know it's a crime. Belle sings this just after she takes her father’s place in the Beast’s castle. She’s in her room at this point.” 

“What are you singing for the audition?” 

“Do you want to hear?” 

Rey beamed at the idea of hearing him sing. Even when she didn't like Ben, she always thought he had a strong and admirable voice. “Yes. Of course, I do.”

Ben flipped through the music until he had his song out. “So this song is called If I Can’t Love Her. It’s at the end of Act 1. The beast has scared Belle out of the West Wing and the castle and he’s regretful over it.” Ben’s finger went across the keys as he started the song. 

“And in my twisted face

There's not the slightest trace

Of anything that even hints of kindness

And from my tortured shape

No comfort, no escape

I see, but deep within is utter blindness

Hopeless

As my dream dies

As the time flies

Love a lost illusion

Helpless

Unforgiven

Cold and driven

To this sad conclusion

No beauty could move me

No goodness improve me

No power on earth, if I can't love her

No passion could reach me

No lesson could teach me

How I could have loved her and make her love me too

If I can't love her, then who?

Long ago I should have seen

All the things I could have been

Careless and unthinking, I moved onward

No pain could be deeper

No life could be cheaper

No point anymore, if I can't love her

No spirit could win me

No hope left within me

Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free

But it's not to be

If I can't love her

Let the world be done with me.”

That voice had gotten Ben leads for at least two years and it was going to get him another. “You are amazing,” Rey said. “Seriously I expect to see your name up in lights when we’re older.” 

Ben chuckled lightly. “Don’t get your hopes up.” He muttered under his breath. 

“What do you mean. Ben, you have so much talent.”

“Talent isn’t everything in theater. It also takes a high amount of luck. You have to be the person the director wants, you have to be able to make connections. There’s a lot more than just talent.” 

“You’re going to end up somewhere, Ben. That’s more than I can say about myself.”

“Well, I heard you got somewhere today.” 

“What?” 

“I heard you flipped off Hux after the rehearsal today. That is something.” 

Rey beamed. “He was trying to give me a hard time about getting your blocking.” 

“So you flipped him off?” Rey nodded. “Nice. He deserved it.” Ben held up his hand and Rey high fived him. Rey and Ben held their hands together and laced their fingers with each other. Ben brought Rey’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “I don’t deserve you,” Ben muttered. 

“That’s because you deserve better,” Rey said. Ben probably wanted someone like him. Someone who was extremely talented and was as good at memorizing a crowd as he was. Ben probably wouldn’t want someone who openly hated him for two years, when he just wanted to help. 

Rey pulled away from Ben first. She didn't deserve him and she didn't want her hopes to shatter around her again. Rey pulled out Ben’s script for Romeo and Juliet and handed it to him. “I got your blocking for today.” 

Rey started to walk towards the kitchen, Ben grabbed her hand. “Where are you going?” 

“I have school work to do.” Rey pulled her hand away and sat down at the kitchen table and started her work. She didn't need to indulge her hopes with the moments she shared with Ben. Rey knew she had to be realistic. Ben was a senior. Next year he would be gone, and Rey would have built her hopes up for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piano Accompaniment for what Ben was playing when Rey got back to the Solos': https://youtu.be/IvgrHQFR0bE  
> Song Ben sang (If I Can't Love Her): https://youtu.be/GMXR_4_gX84


	19. Chapter 19

“Rey I remembered. I’m putting you on sound.” Poe said as Rey walked into the theater. It was the first day of tech week. 

“Yes,” Rey said as she set her backpack down in the sound booth. There was a copy of the script next to the soundboard. “Is anything written down in here already?” 

“No. You have a CD of music. Just choose where you think each track should go.”

“Are the monitors plugged in?” Rey asked as she pulled out a pencil.

“Yeah, I come down here during my study hall.” 

So that was why something that Rey and her friends weren’t able to finish always ended up finished the next time they walked into the theater. Rey turned to the CD player and found the CD with the music sitting on top of it. They couldn’t have bothered to just put it in. 

Rey put the CD in the CD player and pushed the play button. “Moonlight Sonata.” She said when she heard the song. 

“Why am I not surprised,” Ben said. 

Ben leaned over the edge of the sound booth closer to Rey. “Shouldn’t you be getting in costume?” 

“I wanted to visit you.” Ben had a smile on his face that lit up the room. 

Rey smiled back at him. “Visit me when you need to get your mic.” Rey lightly shoved Ben away from the booth. 

“You don’t want to see me?” 

“I want and need to get my job done.” Rey shoved at his shoulder. “Go get your costume on. Come back for your mic when you have it on.”

“But why?” 

“Because I see Bazine is coming over already in costume, and she probably wants her mic. I don't think she'll want to wait on our conversation when we all have work to do.”

Ben sighed but he turned and left the booth. 

“Hello, Bazine.” Rey took a mic for Bazine out of a box. Rey put the batteries in. “Turn around,” Rey ordered. Bazine turned, Rey handed the mic to Bazine as she turned on the mic pack and clipped it to Bazine’s costume. Rey picked up some mic tape from the table tore off a piece, and stuck in on Bazine’s neck. 

“I can stick the other piece on?” Bazine asked, coldly. 

Rey passed Bazine a piece of mic tape. “Do you want to do your soundcheck now?” 

“Sure.” Bazine walked to the stage. 

As Bazine walked toward the stage Rey took a note of which mic Bazine was. She labeled it on the soundboard and went back to soundcheck. Rey pushed up a knob on the soundboard. “Just start saying some of your lines,” Rey shouted down to Bazine.

“Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace!

Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed:

An I might live to see thee married once,

I have my wish.” 

Bazine was playing the nurse in Romeo and Juliet. Rey pushed at the knob a little more. Rey motioned for Bazine to keep going. Bazine started speaking again. “An honour! were not I thine only nurse,

I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat.”

Rey held her thumb up to Bazine as she turned off the mic from the soundboard. “Thank you.” 

Rey scowled when she saw Hux walk off stage towards the booth. Her scowled faded when she saw Ben not far behind him. Her scowled returned when Hux was the first one to the booth. She grabbed a mic pack and labeled the mic on the sound booth. Rey repeated the process of getting Hux’s mic on. “Do your soundcheck.” She ordered Hux as she pulled out a mic for Ben. 

“I’m back.” 

“Nice pants.” Rey joked. Ben was the first person who really looked like they would only fit in Renaissance Italy. While Hux and Bazine looked like they came straight out of a church, Ben looked like he came out of a Renaissance painting So, of course, he had white tights around his legs and a more baggy pair of, what could be called shorts, on. 

“I look ridiculous. I also have a feathered hat.”

“I can’t wait to see that.” 

Ben groaned. “I can.” 

Rey put a couple of batteries in Ben’s mic pack. “Turn around. I need to put on your mic pack.” Ben turned and clipped the mic pack onto his costume. Rey peeled some mic tape and stuck it on Ben’s neck. Ben turned around. Rey adjusted the mic on his face before taping it down. “There you go. Can you do mic check with Hux?” 

“Sure.” As Ben walked down to the stage Rey turned the mics for Ben and Hux on from the booth. 

“I’m assuming you two have a scene together,” Rey said down to the stage. “Can you do your mic check from the first one of your scenes.” 

“Good morrow, father.” Ben started.

“Benedicite!

What early tongue so sweet saluteth me?

Young son, it argues a distemper'd head

So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed:

Care keeps his watch in every old man's eye,

And where care lodges, sleep will never lie-”

“Hux that’s enough,” Rey said from the booth as she switched off Hux’s mic. “B-Kylo. I need to hear some more from you.” 

“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.” 

Rey turned off his mic. “While that’s really good, that’s all I need. Thanks, Kylo.” Rey said. 

Rey wrote a few notes about Ben’s and Hux’s mics, before going back to playing the CD that had music for the show on it. Rey played through some of the music and wrote cues for it in her script. 

Rey stopped her music as Phasma walked up to the booth. “Phasma,” Rey said as she clipped a mic to Phasma’s costume. 

“Is it true that you’re planning on auditioning for the musical?” Phasma said. 

“Yeah. I’m more curious on why you aren’t going out for Belle.” 

“It’s not my type. Look at me. I’m crazy tall, I blonde and I have short hair. I already look nothing like Belle. And I’ve learned one thing, I don’t like playing romantic leads. I’d rather play someone else.” 

“But-”

“Before you say anything about this production. There is one female lead. The nurse does not count as a lead.” 

Rey passed Phasma the mic tape. “You’re still going to do great this week.” 

“I kinda hope you do get Belle.” 

“Really?” 

“Kylo seems to like you a lot more than he does any of us. When we try to rehearse he’s always apologizing for being used to rehearsing with you-”

“Why is he apologizing for that?” 

“I’m guessing he’s used to bending down to kiss you.” 

Rey blushed and glanced away. “Alright. Go down for mic check.” She said. 

“Rey.” Rey turned back to Phasma. She has one of her eyebrows lifted towards Rey. “I’m not blind.” 

“Can we please do mic check.” Rey huffed out. Phasma walked down to the stage. Rey turned her mic on. “Start saying some of your lines.” 

“O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.” 

Rey moved the knob for Phasma’s mic. “Keep going,” Rey shouted. 

“'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;” 

Rey wrote a note down. “You’re good.” She shouted down to Phasma. Rey finished with writing cues for the music and labeling the mics by the time Poe walked back out from the light booth. “Hey, Poe.” Rey stuck the last note for the mics on the soundboard. “You ready.” 

“God, I hope,” Poe said. “I just want Snoke to not complain about the light looks I’ve done. Especially because he’s using the entire stage.” 

“Did he complain about Chemical Imbalance?” 

“Like you would not believe. He’s so picky about everything. He tends to only care about sound if the mics aren’t on. So don’t miss a cue. Be early and have Snoke yell at the actors for talking backstage.” 

Rey nodded. “Got it.” 

“Hey, guys,” Luke said from in the booth. “Snoke wants to start in less than ten minutes so get ready on your boards.” 

“Thanks, Luke,” Rey said. 

“Snoke wants some pre-show music.” 

Rey pushed play on the cd player and let it run. She wasn’t going to spend extra time finding music when it was right in front of her. 

Rey let the music play until Poe dimmed the house lights Rey turned off the music. When the show came she would have to make an announcement before the show. 

But no one was in the audience. It hardly mattered now. Poe brought up the first cue and the show began. A small group of actors came out for the chorus. 

Throughout the first scene, Rey sat back in the booth, waiting for her first cue to come. When Ben walked on stage, she giggled at his costume. He really did have a feathered hat with his costume. 

Rey watched and played music for scene changes until the Party scene where Romeo and Juliet met. Rey cued the music for the party and let it play. 

Rey noticed a change in lighting when Ben as Romeo first saw Phasma as Juliet. 

Rey felt a twang in her as Ben started a short monologue after that moment. “O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!

It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night

Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;

Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!

So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,

As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.

The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,

And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.

Did my heart love till now?” 

Rey knew she could play Juliet. She had practiced with Ben so often she probably memorized the scenes that Romeo and Juliet had together. Rey knew that it could be her on that stage. 

When Ben and Phasma drifted closer to each other Rey turned down the music of the party as Poe focused lights on the two of them. 

Romeo was the one who started the greeting. “If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss” 

Rey ended up whispering Juliet’s next lines to herself as Phasma performed them. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” 

Rey had Juliet’s lines pretty much memorized in the moments between, Juliet and Romeo. Rey was able to say the lines of Juliet's words for word in the booth. And she fought the urge to cringe when Ben and Phasma went in to kiss. 

“It’s just for show,” Rey told herself. But Rey had the thought that she should be up there, playing Juliet. 

Rey knew that she could be Juliet. There wasn’t anything that could have stopped her from trying out. If Ben was right about their chemistry, Rey might have been a better choice for Juliet. With Ben as Romeo, Rey wanted to be Juliet.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hello and welcome to Chanrilla High School’s production of Romeo and Juliet. We ask that you please don’t record or take photos of the show as it distracts the actors. Thank you for joining us. And enjoy the show.” Rey announced to the audience, on opening night. 

Poe brought up the first light cue as the actors walked on stage. 

“Here we go,” Rose said over headset.

“Break legs guys,” Finn said from his headset. 

Rey smiled at her friends as the show began. Rey heard chuckles from the audience as the Capulet and Montague servants fought over the thumb biting lines. It seemed the adults in the audience still remembered that biting the thumb was like flipping the bird. 

After that part, the audience understood less and less of the show. Shakespeare is hard and Rey was impressed that they were able to put on a really good show despite half of everyone involved not knowing what was going on. 

Rey stopped herself from saying Juliet’s lines during those moments when Juliet and Romeo were together. But she still wished that she was one on stage playing Juliet. Rey hoped that when Beauty and the Beast came along she would be the one playing alongside Ben. 

The show kept going smoothly. When Romeo and Juliet wed at the end of the second act, Poe brought up the house lights for intermission. 

“Hey, Rey?” Finn said from the headsets. “Kylo says there’s someone backstage who wants to see you.” 

“Who?” 

“I don’t know. He just said there's someone back here who wants to see you.” 

“Just your boyfriend misses you.” Rose teased. 

There was a collective groan from over the headsets, from Rey, Finn, and Poe. “Once again not my boyfriend,” Rey said. 

“Not yet.” 

There was another groan from everyone else on headsets. “Rose we have a show to put on, let’s keep the drama until after the show,” Rey said. 

“But Rey, someone is actually here backstage who wants to see you after the show,” Finn said.

“Alright, I’ll stop by after the show. But right now we have to focus on the show.” Rey couldn't think about who would be backstage and wanted to see her outside of her friends and Ben. 

After that, the chatter on headsets quieted down. Before long intermission was over the play continued. 

During the fight scenes, Rey could tell that all of the actors involved had some experience with stage combat. With how dramatic he was acting, Ben appeared to have the most. He was allowed the most flair and dramatics with his fighting. He was often spinning into an attack and tossing his hair. Ben was making himself as dramatic as possible. 

And Rey learned from Ben, that Romeo was a very dramatic character. Romeo spent most of the first act moaning over Rosalie then turning around and hitting on Juliet as soon as he saw her. Then there was when Romeo found out Juliet was “dead”. He snuck back into Verona after being banished so he could be dead next to Juliet. Romeo was so stupidly dramatic. 

The play went on, Juliet also acted more and more dramatically. Romeo was a bad influence on her. They both ended up dying and it was their own faults. 

When Romeo and Juliets’ death did come, Rey swore she heard people in the audience tearing up. They knew each other for less than a week. Romeo and Juliet weren’t actually in love, they were just dramatic teens. 

“For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.” 

The lights dimmed as the final line was spoken. “One showdown. Two more to go.” Rose said over the headsets. 

The cast took their bows. Then Poe brought the house lights back up. “Hey, Rey.” Poe stepped out of the booth. “Before you go backstage can you play some exit music.” 

Rey started the music on the cd. “This is sound going off heads. I’ll be backstage in a moment.” Rey said. Rey pulled off her headset. “Make sure this does stop for me.” She said to Poe. 

Rey darted down the stairs of the house, hopped and stage and darted backstage. “Rey.” Finn waved Rey over to him. “Look you made it to the show.” 

Rey couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Grandpa!” Rey burst into a run and flung her arms around her grandpa. “You’re awake.” Rey rested her head on her grandpa’s shoulder. “You’re alive.” 

“Of course I am. You think I’d be able to stay away from seeing your Winter show.” Rey’s grandpa laughed. “Where were you?”

“I was on sound.” 

“You did a great job.” 

“Thank you.” Rey wiped her eyes. “I missed you so much.” 

“Hey, Rey?” Ben was walking towards Rey and her grandpa. 

“Grandpa. I want to meet someone. This is...uh.” 

“I’m Ben.” Ben held out his hand to Rey’s grandpa. “Please to meet you. Rey has been staying with my family and I while you were in the hospital. ” 

“Thank you for taking care of Rey.” 

“Hey, Ben. Do you think you can bring my stuff to the theater tomorrow?” Rey asked. 

“Of course I can. But what about your car.” 

“We drove here separately. We have separate call times."

“Oh, yeah."

"Did you forget about that," Rey giggled.

Ben nodded sheepishly, "Yeah. Um...I’m going to head home. I’ll see you tomorrow Rey.” Ben said. 

“Bye Ben.” Ben started to walk away. “Wait.” Ben stopped and turned in time for him to catch Rey as she ran into his arms. “Thank you for letting me stay with you.” 

“Of course.” Ben held Rey. “You’re welcome back at any time. Just please don't stay away too long.” 

“Thank you.” Rey stepped away and walked back towards her grandpa. 

“He seems nice.” Rey’s grandpa said. Rey nodded her head. “He’s also a really good performer. He was Romeo. And doesn’t he also go by Kylo? You know the one I’ve heard you complain about before this year.” 

“Uh…” Rey’s grandpa was right about that. 

“It’s been an interesting year between those two, let’s just say that,” Rose said as she walked by. 

“Thanks, Rose,” Rey muttered. Rey glanced around the theater then turned back to her grandpa. “We should probably talk about this at home.” 

Rey and her grandpa walked out to Rey’s car. Rey drove the to of them back to their home. Rey hadn’t stepped into their apartment since her grandpa fell into a coma. When she pushed open the door, the place felt less familiar. Less warm. A bit lonely.  Rey’s grandpa flicked on the lights to their apartment. Nothing seemed different. Rey didn't know why she felt like it was. 

Rey’s grandpa took a seat at their table by the kitchen. Rey sat next to him. “So I was wrong...about some… of the actors at school.” 

“Ah, there it is.” 

“I was wrong about Ben. And Phasma seems to be ok. Hux is not. Hux will never be ok.” Rey’s grandpa started to laugh a little. “I’m aware that I was a little prejudice about the actors.

“A little.” 

“More than a little. I was like...Elizabeth Bennet.”

“Is Ben like Darcy then?” 

Rey glanced away. “Uh...no? Maybe? Yes. To me that is. I’m not sure he feels the same way.” 

“If he doesn’t like you, he’s not worth it. But considering he let you stay with him for two months. I’d be surprised if he didn't feel anything.” 

Rey nodded. This wasn’t the first time that someone had tried to tell Rey this. But Rey didn't think that Ben would want someone who hated him. Her own parents didn't want her. Rey had been stuck into the foster system until a stroke of luck helped her find her grandpa. Rey’s grandpa was where her luck ended. Rey didn't think she deserved anything more. What did she deserve if her parents didn't want her? 

Rey reached out for her grandpa’s hand. “Rey?” Her grandpa took her hand. “Rey, are you thinking about that again? About your parents?” Rey nodded her head. She felt a tear fall out of her eye for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “Your parents were fools. I’d tell them that, but I haven’t been in contact with your mother since she left me.” Rey nodded her head. “Your mom was just not a good person in general. And believe me, I tried with her.” Rey started to laugh. “She was always too caught up in herself for her own good. You do not feel like less of a person because your parents didn't want you. They aren’t worth it.” 

Rey nodded her head. “But-”

“If this is about you being insecure about Ben. I can promise you this. He wants to be your friend at the very least. But I'm pretty sure he likes you more than just a friend. And if he hurts, I will go after him.” 

“I needed you back.” Rey didn't understand how much she needed her grandpa’s encouragement and love until she thought she could lose him. 

“I needed to be back. Now aside from Ben, is there any other news I missed while I was out.” 

“I’m trying out for the spring musical.” 

“You’re what?” 

“I’m trying out for Belle. I’ve been practicing with Ben.” 

“Who’s he going out for?” 

“The Beast. Ben thinks I have a real good shot at getting the part.” 

“When’s the audition?” 

“Wednesday.”

“Are you ready?” 

“I’m getting there.” 

“Can I hear something?” 

“Right now?”

“Why not?” 

“Uh…Ok. I’m used to having some instrumental, so this probably would be the best I can do.” Rey starts to sing. 

She spent a lot of time practicing this song. Rey felt like she would be ready for the audition. She still wasn’t sure that she’d get the part. Rey had never acted at school and the leads always went to people with the most experience. 

“Rey you sound amazing.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re my grandpa.” 

“Rey you’re going to do great at the audition. I’m proud that you’re trying something new. And you’re going to be great at it.” 

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s my first time acting.” 

“You’re going to get the part. You said Ben is going out for the Beast right?” Rey nodded. “You two are going to get the leads and you two are going to have a great time doing it.” 

Rey smiled at her grandpa. “I really did need you back.” 


	21. Chapter 21

“You’re going to do great Rey,” Finn said. 

Rey’s stomach was churning and she hadn't stopped pacing until Finn had stopped her. “Thanks, Finn.”

“Rey?” Ben said. 

“Break a leg peanut,” Finn said. 

"Thanks," Rey walked over to Ben. “I’m not sure how I feel about this,” Rey whispered to Ben. 

“It’s going to be alright.” Ben took Rey’s hands and stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. “We’re in this together.” Rey glanced down to where their hands met. “I’ll be right by your side. And you’re going to do great.” 

“Rey and Kylo,” Snoke called from the theater classroom. 

“Oh god,” Rey muttered. 

“Rey, look at me. You got this. Just imagine that we’re rehearsing my house.” Ben said. “You are going to kick ass.” 

Rey took a deep breath. “Ok. Let’s go.” Rey kept her hand in Ben’s as they walked into the classroom. 

Snoke sneered as he looked Rey and Ben down as they walked into the classroom. There was a space cleared out for them to act out the scene. “I’m going to have you two read pages 32 through… actually, I’m going to have you read until Home starts and Rey I’m going to have you sing that then. Skip over the other parts.” 

“Where do you want us to start on that page?” Ben asked. 

“Start with Belle asking who’s there. When you’re ready.” 

Rey took a breath. She had prepared for this. That didn't mean she felt ready, but now she just had to do her best that was all she could so now. “Who’s there? I know someone’s there. Who are you?”

“The master of this castle,” Ben growled. 

Rey knew that until he revealed himself Belle wasn't supposed to know anything about the Beast. “Then, you’re the one responsible for this. Release my father at once.” 

“I am the master of this castle! I do not take orders from anyone. Throw her out!” Ben grabbed at the back of Rey’s shirt. 

“No! Wait! Forgive me.” Rey squirmed. Ben let go of her. “Please let him out. Can’t you see he’s not well.” 

“Then he should not have trespassed here.”

“But he’s an old man he could die.” 

“He came into my house uninvited and now he’ll suffer the consequences.” 

“Please, I’ll do anything.” 

“There’s nothing you can do.” 

“Wait please.” 

“I said there’s nothing you can do.” 

“Take me instead!” Rey’s voice echoed in the theater. 

“What did you say?” 

“Take me instead.” 

“You would do that? You would take his place?” 

“If I did would you let him go.” 

“You must promise to stay here forever.” 

“Come into the light.” Ben stepped into Rey’s vision. This was something that they had to work on when rehearsing. Rey had to act like she found hideous. A lie that she complained to Rose about. 

“You have my word.” 

Rey and Ben continued with the scene. The churning in Rey’s stomach had gone down. Ben lead Rey around the space they had until he lead her center. “And one more thing. You will join me for dinner.” Rey spun away from him. “That’s not a request.” 

Rey heard the opening notes to Home as Ben stalked away. Rey started to sing as she rehearsed. She caught Ben’s eye from the corner of her own. He smiled at her as she sang. Rey had to get through the song without breaking character. She forced her eyes away from Ben until she finished the song.

Snoke kept his gaze on Rey for a few seconds after she finished the song. “Thank you, Rey. Kylo.” Rey stepped away from the area they played out the scene as Ben stepped in. “Sing If I Can’t Love Her.” 

Snoke started the music for the Beast’s song. Ben kept his eyes towards Rey as he sang his song. 

When he finished Snoke eyed Ben for a moment before speaking again. “I want you two for callbacks. On Friday come in with the scene after the song Beauty and the Beast ready. Rey, I want you to learn as much of A Change in Me as possible.” Snoke held out some music to Rey. 

Rey took the music from Snoke and looked through it. 

“Is there anything you want me to learn?” Ben asked. 

“I’ve heard enough from you. From both of you today.” 

“Thank you,” Ben said for both of them as he lead Rey out of the classroom. When the door shut behind them, Ben looked to Rey and smiled. “That was amazing.”

“Really. I wasn’t so sure about that? Snoke sounded like he wanted to get rid of both of us, and I don’t think that was really in tune and if I was there was no way I could have been-” 

“Rey, Rey.” Ben put his hands on Rey’s shoulder. “You did great. I promise.” Ben tapped on the music Rey held. “You need to learn this.” 

“By Friday. I’m not sure I can learn something that quickly.”

“You drove with me to school. Can you come over to my house? I’ll teach you the song.” 

“Let’s go.” 

Ben took Rey’s hand as they walked to Ben’s car. They drove back to Ben’s house and they want straight to the piano. Ben took the music from Rey and set it on the piano. “Do you mind if I play it on its own?” 

“No, please do it. It helps way more than you think.” 

Ben put his hands across the keys and started to play. Rey followed the notes as they were played and looked closely at where the notes and words went together in the song. Rey kept up with the song all the way through. 

When Ben was finished playing, Rey said, “Let me sing it this time.” Ben started the song again. Rey started to sing. “There’s been a change in me

A kind of moving on

Though what I used to be

I still depend upon

For now I realize

That good can come from bad

That may not make me wise

But oh it makes me glad

And I-- I never thought I’d leave behind

My childhood dreams

But I don’t mind

For now I love the world I see

No change of heart a change in me.

For in my dark despair

I've slowly understood

My perfect world out there

Had disappeared for good

But in its place I feel

A truer life begin

And it’s so good and real

It must come from within

And I-- I never thought I’d leave behind

My childhood dreams but I don’t mind

I’m where and who I want to be

No change of heart

A change in me

No change of heart

A change in me”

Ben smiled at Rey. “You’re a natural.” Rey blushed and glanced away. “You’re going to get this part. But, there’s more than just singing.” 

“When does this song take place in the show?” Rey asked. 

“Belle has just got back to the village. The Beast let her go and she brought her father back. Maurice wonders how Belle escaped. Belle does Maurice that the Beast has changed. And so did she.” 

“How are you so good at it?” Rey asked. Ben always seemed to convey the right feeling. Have the right emotion. 

“Ways that I use is to imagine yourself in Belle’s shoes and ask what would I do or feel? Or you could replace what’s going on with a similar experience you have had with the scene.”

Rey giggled. The circumstances of Belle’s song were almost the same as what just happened with Rey’s own grandpa. “I literally just had a conversation with my grandpa about you similar to this.” 

“About me?” 

“I know I started the year not liking you. At all.” Ben started to laugh. He had probably heard that fact from Rey so many times. They both knew that fact. And Rey felt that she had spent way too much time repeating that fact. Rey thought that if she kept on repeating their past, it would get to Ben. Rey worried that Ben would get caught up in their past. Rey was sick of remembering it.

“Do you want to try again? With that in mind?” Ben said. Rey nodded. Ben started to play the song again. 

Rey began singing again. She imagined that her grandpa was next to her. Things had changed while they were separated. With both Belle and Maurice, and Rey and her grandpa. 

When Rey finished the song she felt like she had been able to tell something to someone. Like she was telling a story. “That felt really good,” Rey said. 

“What felt good about that time?” 

“I felt that I was telling more of a story that time.” 

“That’s perfect.” 

“What?” 

“That’s what you want to feel. You are trying to tell a story as the character. So feeling like you’re telling the story is what you want.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Everything on stage is there to tell the story. Everything contributes to the story. You want to tell a story.” 

Rey nodded her head. She knew that the story that they told on stage had to be convincing to the audience. Rey thought back to her conversation with her grandpa. This was not different. Belle had to convince her father that things had changed while she was away. Rey had to convince her grandpa that things had changed while he was in a coma. 

“I like what you said, about imagining the situation the character is in, as a situation I’ve been in. Do think I’ll be able to do that in more parts of the show.” 

“If it helps you make the character more believable than do it. But you have to consider that this character, Belle, isn’t you. While you definitely look for similarities between characters you need to acknowledge that you and Belle would not be the same person. Like if Belle didn't like someone she would try to hide it. You have no shame in hiding your dislike for someone.” 

Rey nodded. “So think as the character kind of?” 

“It’s complicated, I know.” 

“How did you do it. Especially in Chemical Imbalance?” 

“I’ve been acting for a while. At this point. Getting into character and doing character work is natural to me.” 

“Wait, there’s like another kind of work to go with this?” 

“For a Disney show, character work is easier, because everyone just wants to see the character they grew up loving. I’ll help you with character work, I promise.” 

“If I even get the part.” 

“You’re going to get the part.” 

“But Bazine is probably worked much harder than I have.” 

“We don’t know that. Besides, all we can do is try our best. And I promised you that I would do whatever I could to help you get Belle. I’m still going to help you until callbacks are over. Then it’s out of our control.” Ben turned back to the piano. “Do you want to try again?” Rey nodded as Ben began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Change in Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3RxIZG15n8


	22. Chapter 22

The cast list was out Monday morning. Ben drove Rey to school that morning. Rey and Ben pushed their way to the front of the crowd around the cast list that morning. "Great job," Ben said.

Belle: Rey Kenobi 

Rey gasped at the sight. She felt Ben wrap his arms around her. “We did it.” He whispered in her ear. Rey glanced under her name. 

Beast: Kylo Ren

Rey smiled at their names on the list. “I got the part.” 

Ben reached over Rey and signed his initials next to his part. He held the pen to Rey. “You’re supposed to initial next to your name if you accept the part.” Rey took the pen from Ben and signed the sheet. “This is going to be great. You're going to have a good time. I promise." 

Rey and Ben both ended up going through the school day excited for when it was over. In their science class, they weren’t able to get anything done. As if their teacher disliked them enough. She probably liked them even less after that day.

When the day was over Rey waited for Ben in front of the theater classroom. Rose walked up to Rey before Ben came down. “I see you got the part.” 

Rey nodded. “I’m excited about this. But also nervous.”

“Rey you got the lead over the girls who’ve been acting since they could talk. You earned this part.” 

“Thanks, Rose.” 

“I think Finn, Beebee and I are going to be competing for who gets sound for this production.” 

“Why?” 

“Poe’s already claimed lights. Sound is the only other position where we can see the show. And everyone wants to see you perform now that you got the part.” 

“Really? I can’t be that great.” 

“You got the lead. You are great.” 

“And I’ve rehearsed with you.” Rey and Rose both looked to see Ben behind them. “So I can say that you are very talented.” 

“See Rey. Even Mr. I-get-the-lead-everytime, thinks you’re talented.” Rose said. Ben rolled his eyes at the comment. “Rey you had to have done great. I promise you that.” 

Rey had heard that so often in the last week. Everyone seemed to think that she was talented. Everyone knew that Rey was able to get the part. Now that she had the part, Rey still wasn’t too sure that she would be able to pull it off. A lead role in any show couldn't be easy. 

When Rey and Ben walked into the rehearsal room they picked up scripts and music from a table at the front of the room. “Don’t you already have half of what is in here?” Rey asked as they sat down. 

“Probably.” Ben dug through his backpack and pulled out two highlighters. “Highlight your lines. It helps you find them in the script and it’s helpful for memorizing lines.” 

Rey bit her lip. She had forgotten about that part of getting a role as large as Belle until she started highlighting her lines. “I’m not going to be able to memorize all those lines.” 

“You had Home memorized for your audition. You can memorize lines.” 

“Having one song memorized is a lot different than all these lines.” 

“It’s not as different as you think. But seriously highlight, all, of your lines. Every one." 

Rey looked turned to the script and started to highlight her lines. She heard Ben talking to someone who had walked over to them as she was working at her script. She didn't really pay attention until the person asked. “So this is Rey?” 

Rey nodded her head without looking up from her script. “Yes, I’m Rey. And you are.” Rey lifted her head. 

“Rey this is Matt. Matt this is Rey.” 

“I’m playing Lumiere,” Matt said. 

“That’s cool. You got the big part for Be Our Guest," Rey said.

“Do you know how to dance. Cause, we will have a big dance number for Be Our Guest.” 

“Uh…” Rey looked to Ben. She looked back at Matt. “I’ve never really danced before.” How much was going to be put into this part? Rey was used to building and painting the set before the show ran. During tech, she would either run sound or make sure the set pieces went on and off. 

“Well, that’s going to change soon,” Matt said. 

“I can teach you the waltz for Beauty and the Beast,” Ben said. 

“And you’ll learn how to dance from rehearsals,” Matt said. 

“I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to handle this,” Rey muttered. 

Ben reached for Rey’s hand on the table. “You will be able to not only handle this role but do amazing at it.” 

“Are you two dating?” Matt asked. 

“What?” Rey nervously laughed. “Why do you think that?” Matt gestured to their hands held on the table. Rey glanced back to Ben. “Oh.” Rey pulled his hand under the table. She still kept his hand in hers but they were out of sight from anyone else who would come in. 

When Hux and Bazine walked in Rey shrank into herself as they both glared at her. Ben glared back at them. “Bazine is just jealous,” Ben assured her. 

Matt snorted beside him. “Yeah. I heard her bragging this morning that she got Belle. She had a fit when she saw that you had already signed your name next to the part.” 

That didn't make Rey feel any better. Now she had a target on her back from Bazine. Bazine maybe a year younger, but the rest of the actors already knew her. While Rey knew that Ben would side with her, she didn't think that the rest of the actors would think about doing the same thing. 

“What part to Bazine get?” 

“She’s playing Babette and a Silly girl. Neither are major roles. She’s pissed about it.” Rey glanced back to Bazine. She was still glaring at them. “If you’re worried about Hux and Bazine. I wouldn’t be.” Matt whispered to Rey. “Kylo already beat up Hux once for you. With the way he’s glaring at the two of them, he’s probably just looking for a reason to give them a piece of his mind.” 

Rey laughed at the comment and then glanced at Ben. He was glaring towards Hux and Bazine. “Ben.” Ben turned to Rey and his gaze softened. 

“Yes, Rey.” 

“I… uh…” Rey grabbed Ben’s highlighter from the table and held it to him. “I’m finished highlighting the script.” She lied. 

Ben looked past Rey. “No, you’re not. I can see your script.” 

Rey blushed and looked at the ground. “You’re still driving me home after this right?” 

“Of course.”

Snoke started the rehearsal long after. Ben had explained to Rey that the first rehearsal of any show was normally just reading through the script. Rey wanted to laugh over reading through the songs instead of singing through them. 

Rey didn't miss how Hux and Bazine sneered at her while she spoke her lines. Ben ended up pointing out that Bazine’s character both ended up throwing a little bit of shade towards Belle. 

“That does not help me at all,” Rey muttered back.

“Sorry,” Ben muttered. “But Bazine isn’t as good as she thinks.” 

“Can’t say that with Hux?”

“He’s playing Gaston. Which is quite a large role so… Talent still doesn’t make him less of a jerk.” 

“Yeah. I’m surprised you didn't start singing during your song.”

“I might end up doing that during Act 2.” Rey laughed. “I have been doing this for a while, so hopefully I can control the urge to start singing. I've been pretty good at it though in the past.” 

“Do rehearsals normally last this long?” Rey asked. 

“No. Normally they last about 30 minutes longer than your build time.” 

Rey sighed at that. For simply reading through the script this was a long rehearsal. Tech week tended to be the only week that the crew was at the theater for crazy long hours. Rey was glad to hear that the only week that would still be crazy long was tech week. 

They kept on reading through the script. 

“I let her go.” Ben recited. 

“But why?” The actor playing Cogsworth read. 

“Because...I love her.” 

Rey felt Ben's gaze on her. She quickly looked back down to her script. If only it wasn’t meant to just be coming from a character Ben played. 

Rey kept herself from gagging over the fact that as Gaston, Hux had to kiss her. When Rey looked towards Hux he didn't seem to happy about it either. When Rey looked at Ben he seemed just as disgusted over that. 

When they finished up rehearsal Rey and Ben started walking to the car. 

“I’m probably going to throw up the first time Snoke has Hux kiss me in that scene.” Rey cringed.

“They made Gaston in the musical more gross by doing that.” 

“It’s sexual assault.” 

“You get to slap him immediately after. So, in the end, you kind of win.” 

“I get to kiss you. So I guess I do.” Rey joked. 

“You think highly of me don’t you.” Ben played along. 

Rey giggled. Though she did mean it. “Do you maybe want to get together this weekend to rehearse. At my place this time. My grandpa would be happy to have you over. You said you would teach me the waltz for the title song.” 

“Of course. We could do it earlier if you wanted.”

“I’ll ask my grandpa. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you coming over. Does Wednesday work?” 

“I do nothing but school and theater. Wednesday should work.” Ben said as they got into his car. “Are you sure your grandpa will okay with me, coming over?” 

“Yeah. If he has a problem with you coming over, we can just go to your house.” 

“I guess we can. Have you really never danced before?”

“Does homecoming count?” Rey asked. 

“No, it does not.” 

“Prom is coming up,” Rey mentioned. She looked at Ben from the corner of her eye. “Did you go last year?” 

Ben shook his head. “I didn't have anyone I wanted to go with.” 

“Would you go this year?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Ben you can’t miss out on your senior prom,” Rey said. 

Ben sighed. “You sound like my mom.”

Rey laughed a bit before the conversation dropped. Now that Rey had brought prom up it was starting to eat at her mind. Maybe she would be able to go with Ben. While Rey would have no problem asking Ben, something in her wanted Ben to ask her. Based on how the conversation between them went, Rey doubted that Ben would be the one asking her.

“You’re picking me up for school again tomorrow right?” Rey asked as she got out of Ben’s car.

“Of course. If you ever need a ride just let me know.” 

Rey smiled at that. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rey shut the door to the car and walked into the apartment building. She turned to the window outside to watch as Ben drove away.

Rey trudged up to her apartment. Her grandpa was waiting in the living room. “Welcome back Rey.” He greeted. 

“Hey, grandpa.” Rey put her backpack down and sat next to her grandpa.

“How was your day?”

“I don’t like feelings,” Rey said quickly.

“Did something happen with Ben?” 

Rey sighed. “It’s more of what isn’t going to happen.” 

“Which is..?” 

“Is desperate of me to want Ben to ask me to prom?” 

“Oh Rey…” Rey felt her grandpa’s arms wrap around her. “You’re allowed to feel whatever you feel.” Rey leaned into her grandpa’s embrace. “You’re allowed to want someone. Long as you respect them.” Rey sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “How did this come up?”

“We were talking about when he would teach me to dance. For the waltz during Beauty and the Beast. I brought it up.” Rey wiped at her eyes again. “And it’s kind of dumb for me to mention prom this early.” 

“You’ve got a little over two months before it comes up. You have this show first.” 

Rey nodded her head. There was time. There was plenty of time. Rey knew she shouldn’t be worrying about it now. But bringing it up made her mind swirl with prom, the show and other things about her and Ben.


	23. Chapter 23

“Do it again.” Snoke scolded. “From when the song finishes.” 

Rey held her script up in front of her face as if it were a book. Rey started walking until she ran into Hux. “Hello, Belle.” Hux smiled at Rey. 

Rey tried not to roll her eyes as she walked around Hux. “Bonjour Gaston.” Hux stole her script from her. Rey panicked for a moment. Something like this had already happened during rehearsal. And this was not much different from Gaston taking Belle’s book. “Gaston, may I please have my book back?” 

“How can read this there’s no pictures.” 

Rey reached over Hux and took her script back. “Some people use their imaginations.” 

Rey, Hux, and Mikata had to continue with the scene. Rey ended up ducking away from Hux’s touch on her. It wouldn’t be out of character for Belle. 

“Stop,” Snoke said over them. He looked to Rey. “Rey, what did I tell you?” 

“What?” Rey said. 

“You’re an idiot.” Rey didn't say anything. “You’re doing it wrong.” Rey heard Bazine snicker. Rey glanced away from Snoke and Bazine. “This is a Disney character. How hard can acting as one be?” 

“Snoke, it would help her to know what she’s doing wrong,” Ben said. 

Snoke whipped around to Ben. “This is not your concern.” He sneered at Ben. “I don’t need you defending her.” 

“What did she do wrong?” 

Snoke turned back to Rey. “I’ve only seen you hostile. I thought I saw something different during your callback, but it looks like I was wrong.” 

“I can do better,” Rey said meekly.

“Then prove it.” Snoke leaned back in his chair. “Run it again. And Rey.” Rey looked Snoke right in the eye. “Try and prove me wrong.” 

Rey nodded her head as she moved to her starting position. The scene was run again. Rey had to be less hostile. She tried to sound nicer when trying to get away from Hux. She let him lead her around the staging area. And she hated it. 

“When I say be less hostile. I don’t mean lose all sense of your character.” Snoke said when the scene was done. Rey sighed. She wasn’t sure what was wanted of her. “Work on this scene on your own,” Snoke said. “Jax. We’re picking up from your entrance.” Jax, the senior who was playing Maurice, stepped down. Snoke looked down at the script then back to Rey. He sighed as he said, “Rey you start.”

Rey took a breath. It was like being with her grandpa. If she thought of it like that, how wrong could she go with her acting in this scene. “Papa! Are you alright?

“I’m fine. But I can’t for the life of me figure out why that happened. If that isn’t the stubbornest thing piece of...ow!” 

“Papa!” Rey kept an image of her grandpa in her mind as she went about the scene. When Rey saw Snoke he didn't seem as annoyed with performance in this scene. Rey saw there was a song coming up. She didn't have any idea how it went or what it sounded like. 

Snoke stopped the scene before the song would have started. “Do either of you know this song?” Rey and Jax both shook their heads. Snoke sighed. “Do you think you’ll be able to have some idea about this song by tomorrow.” 

“I will,” Rey said. She looked to Ben. “Please help me.” She mouthed to him. Ben smiled and gave Rey a thumbs up. Rey sighed at that. 

“Moving on to when Maurice enters the castle,” Snoke said. 

Rey walked back to a seat and looked through her script. Rey wrote a note about her hostility in the scene between Belle and Gaston. She needed to learn how to fix that. Rey hoped she would be able to talk to Ben about that along with the song.

Rey kept glancing at the scene. Once the current scene was done, Rey left the stage only a few times until the first act was over. When the scene finished Snoke called Rey, Hux, Bazine and the other two silly girls to the stage.

“Rey I’m going to have Belle’s house on stage left. I want you to hide behind the house until you come out for the scene.” Snoke said. Go upstage left until Belle enters.” Rey stepped back to where Snoke wanted her. Snoke looked to Hux and the Silly Girls. “Hux be selfish. Gaston is used to getting what he wants.” Snoke looked to Bazine and the others. “I want the dumb blonde stereotype from you guys.” The girls nodded. “Gaston and Silly Girls enter from stage right.” 

Rey cringed at the false cries of the Silly Girls as the scene began. It was so ridiculous. They were already doing great at being dumb. Rey tried to stop herself from cringing at the dialogue between the four of them. 

“Oh, Belle. Anyone home.” 

Rey stepped out from where she would be coming from behind the house. She made a face at Hux and turned back. Hux grabbed Rey’s arm and pulled her around. “Gaston.” Rey put on the fakest smile possible. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

“Isn’t Belle. I’m just full of surprises. For you.” 

Hux pretended to hand something to Rey. When the show came up they would the prop to use. “You shouldn’t have…” Rey pretended to drop the object. 

“You know Belle, there isn’t a girl in town who wouldn’t love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true.”

“What do you know about my dreams?” 

“Plenty.” 

Rey noticed that a song started from there. “Hux do you know the song?” Snoke asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Rey you can just speak the lines. It will sound no different. Hux you can start.” 

Hux started to sing. Rey flinched when he put his hands on her shoulders. Hux moved his hands down Rey’s arms as he sang. 

“We’ll be raising sons glore.” He sang. 

“Inconvicenable.” Rey tried to hide the shake in her voice. 

“Each built six foot four.” 

“Unbelievable.”

“Each one stuffed with every Gaston gene.” 

Hux’s hand raised on Rey’s breast. Rey shrieked and jumped away from him. “What do you think you’re doing!” She shouted. 

“Rey!” Snoke shouted at her. “How dare you-”

“He groped me!” Rey shouted at Snoke. “Hux groped me.” 

“It’s something my character would do.” Hux defended himself. 

“That’s not an excuse!” Rey shouted at them. 

“Rey, shut up! And do what you’re told.” Snoke said. “I can’t have you ruin my show.” 

“No!” Rey said. "He-"

“Rey’s right.” Ben’s voice rang through the room. He was on his feet and walking towards the staging area. Ben walked up to Rey. “Hux touched Rey without her permission. That alone shouldn’t be allowed. Groping her is plain sexual assault.” 

“Why does it matter?” Hux said. 

Ben turned towards Hux. His hand curled into a fist. “Don’t,” Rey whispered. “Not again.” 

Ben took a breath. “Hux cannot be allowed to get away from sexual assault.” 

Hux scoffed and rolled his. “It wasn’t that bad.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Ren, go back to your seat,” Snoke said. “Rey caused a disturbance in rehearsal. What Hux did is irrelevant.” 

Ben bent down to Rey. “Please follow my lead.” Rey nodded. “Ben grabbed her hand and walked to get their stuff. “Well if Hux is blameless in your eyes, well then, Rey and I will see you tomorrow.” Ben and Rey grabbed their backpacks and walked out the door. 

Rey flipped the bird at Hux as she and Ben walked out of the classroom. “Thank you,” Rey said as they were out the doors of the school. 

“It’s unacceptable that Hux is probably going to get away with it.” 

“Wouldn’t what just happened cause enough of a statement for Snoke to do something.” 

“I won’t hope on it.” When they reached Ben’s car he said, “Do you maybe want to get coffee? I mean we left early, so we have some extra time?” 

“Sure. I don’t have any money on me.” 

“Do worry about that. I’ll pay.” 

“Thanks, Ben.” 

Rey and Ben got into his car. “Can we go to the local coffeehouse. Not the Starbucks.” 

“What’s wrong with Starbucks?” 

“Starbucks is good for when you want something to go.” 

“Whatever, we’ll go to whatever coffee house you want.” 

Ben started the car and drove them to a small coffeehouse in town.

"What is this place?" 

"Takodana Coffee House. My mom likes this place a lot.” Ben walked Rey into the coffee shop. 

“Ben Solo!” A woman shouted when she saw them.

Ben walked up to the small older woman. “Hey, Maz.” 

“It’s been too long. Why haven’t you come back sooner?” 

“Theater.” 

The woman, Maz, sighed. “I should have expected that answer. I saw you in Romeo and Juliet. You did great in that role. It was probably one of your best roles.” 

“Thanks, Maz.” 

“So who’s this?” Maz nodded to Rey. 

“I’m Rey,” Rey said. 

“How did you get him out of rehearsals?” 

Rey and Ben looked at each other. “We walked out,” Ben said. “Hux was being...Hux.” 

Maz rolled her eyes. “Anyway. Ben, you want your usual?”

“Of course. Thanks, Maz.” 

“And Rey what about you dear?” 

“Can I just get a latte,” Rey asked. 

“Of course dear,” Maz said. Ben held out a couple of bills to Maz. Maz took the money. “You two can seat yourselves. I’ll bring your drinks out soon.” 

Ben and Rey sat on the couch facing the window that stretches the wall of the coffee shop. Ben put his arm around Rey. Rey glanced at him and he quickly pulled his arm away. “Sorry.” He muttered. 

“I don’t mind,” Rey said just as softly back. 

“Are you sure?” Rey nodded. Ben slowly put his arm around Rey again. “Rey, are you sure? With Hux-”

“You’re not Hux.” Rey leaned into Ben on the couch. “I trust you.” 

“I’m sorry about what happened today.” 

“None of it was your fault. Thank you for standing up for me.” 

“Snoke is going to find some reason to be mad at us tomorrow.” 

“I never liked Snoke. I didn't have a real reason before, but now, I can make a short list.” Ben started to laugh. “The list will probably be five times longer when the show ends.” Ben laughed harder. Rey smiled at Ben. 

“Alright lovebirds.” Maz interrupted them. Rey didn't miss Ben’s cheeks turn red. “For Ben, an espresso.” Maz handed Ben a cup. “And Rey, a latte.” Maz handed Rey a cup. “I’ll leave you two.” 

Rey looked into Ben’s cup. “Strong black coffee.” Rey looked back to Ben. “I’m not surprised.” Rey sat back and took a sip of her latte. 

Ben reached to Rey and brushed something off her nose. “At least I don’t get cream on my nose.” 

Rey rose her cup and tried to get cream on her nose this time. Ben wiped a little bit of cream off Rey’s nose, then licked it off his finger. Rey felt herself blush and she looked away from Ben. “Will rehearsals get better?” Rey said. 

“They should. If you need any help I’ll always be there.” Rey felt Ben’s lips kiss the top of her head. Rey sighed. “I will always be happy to be there for you.” 

“If you ever need me.” Rey started. “I will be there for you too.” Rey took Ben’s hand. She knew that they both meant it. But their time while Ben was still at school was running out. Rey wanted them to become something before it was too late. 


	24. Chapter 24

“This feels weird,” Rey said. She let her torso lay across Ben’s chest as she tried to sit on the ground while on top of Ben.

Ben was lying on the ground. “You don’t have long in this position.”

“How am I supposed to sing like this.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Trust me you can do it. If I can sing while lying on the ground, so can you.”

“I’m not on the ground.” 

“That makes it easier for you. You still get to sit up.” 

“Can we just start on the scene? We wanted to make sure we at least tried some blocking and the kiss before we try it in rehearsals.” Rey said. 

“Yeah.” Ben nodded. Rey could feel a small shift as Ben became the Beast. “You came back.” 

“Of course I came back…” Rey pretended to cry. How was anyone able to fake tears she wondered. “I couldn’t let them.” Rey ducked her head. “If only I’d come sooner.” Rey cradled Ben’s head in her hands.

“Maybe...maybe. It’s better...this way.” 

“No. Don’t talk like that. Everything will be fine.” 

“No…”

“Shh. We’re together now. You’ll see.” 

“At least I got to see you one last time.” 

Rey shook her head. Ben had taught her the song that she had to sing for this. “We are home

We are where we shall be forever

Trust in me

For you know I won't run away

From today

This is all that I need

And all that I need to say

Don't you know how you've changed me

Strange how I finally see

I found home

You're my home

Stay with me” 

Ben let himself be pulled to the ground as if he was dead. Like the Beast was briefly suppose to be. “No. No.” Rey fell onto Ben’s chest and pretended to cry on him. “Don’t leave me.” Rey meant those words as herself as well as Belle meant them. “I love you.” 

Rey ended up staying in that spot on Ben’s chest before he sat up. “Can we move on to after the Beast turns back into a prince,” Ben said.

“I was wondering how we would pull that transformation off in your living room.” 

“Let’s get started.” Ben stood. He looked down at Rey. He held out his hands to her. Rey took his hands and Ben pulled Rey to her feet. “Belle. It’s me.” 

Rey reached her hands to cup Ben’s face again. “It is you.” 

Ben and Rey moved toward each other and their lips met. It was like Rey remember when she helped Ben rehearse for Romeo and Juliet. Ben started to kiss Rey more frantically and she wanted to do nothing but kiss him back with the same fervor. 

Ben stepped back from Rey. They both were gasping and their breath was heavy. “We need to talk about this.” He finally said. 

“About what?” Rey knew exactly what it was Ben meant. 

“Us. What just happened." 

Rey bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah. We do. That kiss-”

“It's not the first time we’ve gone overboard.” Rey sat down on the couch in the room. Ben sat next to her. Rey looked away from him and she started to rub her hands together so they would shake less. Ben put one hand over Rey’s. “Don’t be afraid.” Ben raised one of Rey’s hands to his lips and kissed it. “I feel it too.” 

Rey leaned towards Ben and lightly kissed his lips. “I’m not afraid.” 

“You’re hands were shaking.” Rey’s glance dropped. “What are you afraid of?” 

“I’m not afraid.” Ben kept his gaze on her. Rey glanced to him again. His gaze on her was so soft, “There’s just so little time.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re graduating in June. It’s March. There’s so little time for us.” 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” 

“You’re going to end up leaving me.” 

Ben wrapped Rey in his arms and pulled her into his lap. Ben kissed the top of Rey’s head. “I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon. If you’re so worried about time, I’m still going to be home over the summer.” 

“You’re still going to leave. Everyone ends up leaving me.” 

“We can make it work if you really want it too.” 

Rey nodded a little bit. Even if Ben wanted to try and make them work after he graduated, Rey still was certain he was going to end up leaving her. He deserved someone better than her. He’d end up finding someone who didn't hate him when they first met and he wouldn’t want to put the effort in. 

Ben kissed the top of Rey’s head again and her doubts melted away. Those problems were for the future. Rey tilted her head up and leaned towards Ben. She kissed Ben again. She felt a surge of relief when Ben started to kiss her back. 

He wrapped his arms around Rey and pulled her closer. Rey sighed at the feeling. Ben moved his lips down Rey’s neck and she moaned. “Ben.” Ben hummed in response. “Slow down,” Rey said. 

Ben pulled away immediately. “I’m so sorry.” He said quickly. “I didn't mean-” 

“Sh.” Rey put a finger on his lips. “I said slow down. I didn't say stop.” Rey leaned closer to Ben. Her phone buzzed. She moved away “You have got to be kidding me.” Rey picked up her phone. 

“Who is it?” 

“My grandpa. I have to take this.” Rey slid on her phone and brought it up to her ear. “Hey, grandpa.” 

“Hey, Rey. Uh… the car broke down.” Rey’s grandpa said over the phone.

Rey sighed. “Again?” 

“What do you mean again?” 

“The car broke down while you were at the hospital.” 

“Rey, I really don’t want to take up any of your time, but I don’t know what’s wrong with the car. Is there any way you could come back home and help me out.” 

“I’ll see what I can do. Bye grandpa.” Rey hung up the phone. She looked back at Ben. “Is there any chance you can take me home? Our car broke down again.” 

“Of course,” Ben said. They both stood from the couch. “So… Are we going to say anything?” 

“About…” Rey gestured between the two of them. Ben nodded. “Rose will likely work it out of me by the end of the week.” Ben chuckled.

Ben walked over to Rey. “Unless you want me to, I’m not going to make any efforts to hide you.” Rey blushed. Ben kissed the top of her head again. 

Rey took Ben’s hand and they walked out to his car. Rey spent the car ride glancing back and forth between what was out the window and Ben. When Ben caught Rey staring, Rey quickly looked away. 

When they got to Rey’s apartment, Rey quickly darted up to her apartment and Ben followed behind her. Rey unlocked the door to the apartment. “Grandpa I’m home.” Ben caught up to Rey. “And I brought Ben with me.” 

Rey’s grandpa came out from the kitchen. “It’s good to see you again Ben.” Rey’s grandpa said. 

“I’ll go check out the car,” Rey said. “I’ll be back soon,” Rey whispered to Ben as she turned back down the stairs. Rey went to the car she and her grandpa shared. Rey put the keys in and heard the battery sputter. Rey walked out to the front of the car she popped the hood open. Rey ran back up to the apartment.

“It just a-” Rey glanced between her grandpa and Ben. For once her grandpa’s eyes weren’t as soft as they normally were. Ben was standing a little too stiffly in front of him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Rey stepped out of the apartment. 

She walked back down to the garage. Rey popped the trunk of her car and pulled out a pair of jumper cables. 

Rey heard the door open, she turned to see Ben and her grandpa come out. “Sorry about that Rey.” Her grandpa said. “I was just talking with Ben.”

“That’s fine,” Rey said. “The car just has a dead battery. We’ll need to get a new one.” 

“Car or battery?” Ben said. 

“Battery. But we definitely could use a new car. Ben, could you help us out?” 

“What can I do?”

“Pop the hood of your car. Put your keys in but don’t turn the ignition on yet.” Rey instructed Ben. Rey turned to her grandpa. “Please do the same thing in our car.” Rey started to attach the clips to the cars. She walked around to Ben’s car when she was finished. “Ben can you start your car.” Ben started his car. “Can you let it run for a little bit?” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” 

Rey waited for a few minutes before asking her grandpa to try and start their car. The car started. Rey unhooked the cables from the cars. “Hey, Ben. My grandpa has somewhere to be tonight, can you let him get by.” 

“Of course.” Ben pulled out, to let Rey’s grandpa out. Ben pulled back in as soon as he was gone. “Considering we didn't get much rehearsing done at my house, wanna try again here.” 

“I doubt we’ll get much done.” Rey pulled Ben out of his car. “Let’s go.” Rey pulled Ben up to her apartment. “Do you want some food first, I’m sure we’ve got some leftovers.” 

“Rey you don’t have-”

“You want tacos? If you don’t like tacos we’re going to have to break up.” Rey joked. 

“Oh so, we’re a couple then,” Ben smirked. “We’re official?” Ben wrapped his arms around Rey. 

“I didn't mean for it to come out like that,” Rey said. 

“But you did.” Ben kissed Rey on the cheek. “Would you be alright with me calling you my girlfriend?”

“Does that make you my boyfriend?”

Ben lightly kissed Rey. “If you want it to,” Ben said. 

Rey kissed Ben again. “I want to.” Ben moved in again to kiss Rey again. Rey put the food on the counter before winding her hands in Ben’s hair. Before they could go further one of their stomachs whined out for food. “Are you hungry,” Rey asked breathlessly after she pulled away.

“I could eat,” Ben said. 

Rey stepped away. “You still good with tacos?” 

“Yeah.” 

Rey heated some food and passed Ben a plate. They ate in a silence that Rey was sure what to make of. Rey kept glancing back up and Ben from her food. Every time she looked up Ben was looking back at her. Rey’s curiosity finally took over. “Why are you always looking at me like that.” 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Rey blushed and looked away from Ben. “I’m also amazed over how far we’ve come this year.” 

“What do you mean?”

Ben leaned across the table. “If someone had told me, that you would become my girlfriend by the end of the school year, I would have not believed them. I never would have thought that you would have even auditioned for the musical.” 

“I didn't plan on auditioning until you convinced me to,” Rey said. Rey leaned across the table. “My past self probably would have laughed at the idea of us. Funny how quickly things can change,” Rey said in a hushed voice. 

“I don’t mind the change.” 

“I don’t either.” Ben leaned forward and kissed Rey again. 

“Do you think we’re rushing things?” Ben was more serious. 

Rey leaned back. Were they rushing into things? They certainly acted a lot like a couple before this. Ask anyone of Rey’s friends they would have agreed with that. For the most part, they were already there. Rey shook her head. “No. A lot of people probably thought we were a couple before.” 

Ben laughed, “You’re probably right. During Romeo and Juliet, when I told Phasma I rehearsed with you, it took at least a week to convince her that we weren’t dating.” 

“Same with me and my friends sometimes. They’re probably going to laugh over the fact that we’re together.” 

“Considering your past feelings, I don't blame them." 

“The joke is on them now.” Rey leaned forward. “Because I have a really great and crazy talented boyfriend.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Rey come on out,” Rose said. 

Rey ran her hands down the dress. Rey wasn’t even sure if she was looking at the same person in the mirror. She hadn’t worn a dress in years. To be in the classic yellow ball gown, was a new feeling for her. To feel like she didn't need to try to be beautiful. She just was. 

“Rey.” Someone banged on the door. “I need to see how the costume fits so I can make adjustments.” Julia, head of costumes, said.

Rey ran her hands down the dress again, before lifting the skirt and pushing the door of the dressing room open. 

“Oh my gosh.” Rose gasped. “You look amazing! You’re so beautiful.” 

“Thanks, Rose,” Rey smiled.

Julia walked around Rey. “Rey, can you give me a twirl?” 

Rey twirled. She almost laughed at how the skirt of the dress spun out. Rose squealed. “It’s beautiful Rey,” Rose said. 

“If only my prom dress could be like this,” Rey said. 

“Rey.” Rey’s attention turned to Julia. “How’s the fit of the dress. Is it loose? Is it tight?” 

“It feels fine.” 

“Just fine?” Julia walked around Rey again. “Take a breath as if you were going to start singing.” Rey took in a heavy breath. “Does that feel too tight.” 

“I don’t sing in this costume.” Rey was only in the ballgown for one scene. Mrs. Potts sang the title song then Ben sang a reprise of the Beast’s song at the end of the scene. 

“If we can’t the costume change done fast enough you might need to. Better to be safe than sorry.” 

“It felt a little tighter.”

“Were you able to take in a full breath?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can you maybe do that again and sing a little bit.”

Rey took a breath in. “What I'd give

To return

To the life that I knew lately

And to think 

I complained of that dull provincial town.”

“Did that feel alright?” Julia asked. 

“Yeah, that felt fine.” 

“Alright. Give me a minute.” Julia moved to the door of another dressing room. “Kylo come out here, so I can see how you and Rey look together in costume.” 

Ben poked his head out of the dressing room. “Do I have to?” Rose was snickering at the beast headpiece, covered in fur, over Ben’s face. Julia grabbed Ben’s arm and pulled him next to Rey. 

Julia peered at the two of them. She walked around the two of them. “Get into a position like you two were dancing.” Ben put a hand on Rey’s waist and with his other hand took Rey’s. Rey took her free hand and held a bit of the skirt of the dress up. “Can you two dance a little bit?” 

Ben started to lead Rey into what could be a waltz. Rey still had trouble trying not to step on his feet. Ben smiled each time Rey fumbled closer to him. She wasn’t used to depending on someone to lead her through something like she had to for this dance. 

“Kylo.” Ben spun Rey out of his arms as he turned to Julia. “Aside from the fact that you think you look ridiculous.” Julia started as Rose snickered behind her. “Is there anything actually wrong with the costume.” 

“This tail is a little large.” Ben picked up the Beast’s tail off the floor.

Julia nodded. “I did notice it dragging. We’ll have to fix that. Anything else?”

“It’s hot in here.” 

“I, unfortunately, can’t do anything about that one.” 

“Damn it,” Ben muttered. 

Julia looked back at Rey. “I have another costume I want you to try on. The details haven’t been added, but the base of the costume is ready.” 

“Ok,” Rey said.

“Kylo, you can change out of your costume.” 

“Thank God.” Ben said as he walked back into the g dressing room.

“Rey just let me grab your costume. It’s the one you wear during the second act. Give me a few minutes.” Julia walked out of the green room. 

“Rey. That dress!” Rose squealed. Rey spun around in the dress again. “Man, I wish I could pull off something like that,” Rose said. 

“I’m sure that you can,” Rey said. 

“Not the way you can. You look like a princess.” 

“That’s kind of the point.”

“Woah. Rey.” Rey and Rose turned to see Finn, Poe, and Beebee in the doorway of the green room. “You look awesome,” Beebee said. 

“I’m trying to think of the last time I saw you wear a dress,” Poe said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress.”

Rey swished her skirts around before spinning again. She got a few whistles from her friends. “Guys stop it.” Rey smiled. 

“You do look very beautiful,” Ben said. He changed out of the parts of the Beast costume and was standing in a shirt that was almost too big for him. 

Rey found herself staring at the bit of his chest that was exposed. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” Rey said. 

“This is the costume for the prologue and the transformation. I spend less than five minutes in this costume.” 

“You still look good.” 

“And you,” Ben walked over to Rey, took her hand and spun her around. “Certainly are the Belle of the ball.”

There were groans from Rey’s friends. Rey rolled her eyes. “That was awful,” Finn said. 

“Yeah. It was,” Ben looked away from Rey and her friends. “Rey, while you’re still in the dress, we should work a little bit more on your dancing. Preferably on stage.” 

Rey looked to her friends. “Can you guys maybe put the song Beauty and the Beast on for us. It’ll really help me, and make the show better.” 

“I got you,” Finn said. They all started to move out of the green room. Finn and Poe went up to the booth. Rose and Beebee stayed in the wings while Rey and Ben took the stage. 

Ben held Rey into a position to dance. “We’ll have a little more room to move on stage. Some dances are meant to move across a room. A waltz is one of them.” Rey picked up the skirt of the gown as the music began. “I’ve got you,” Ben whispered. The song began. 

“Can you count the beats. It tends to help.” 

“I can. But I can’t be doing that during the show.” 

“Yeah,” Rey said as Ben lead her a step back. “Isn’t Belle suppose to be the better dancer?” 

“Depends on the interpretation. Ours. Clearly not.” 

Ben spun Rey out. Rey spun back toward him. “Are you saying I’m a bad dancer? Because I agree with you.” 

“You’re getting better.” 

“Really? I’m not even focusing on the steps.” 

“I think that’s it,” Ben said as he lifted Rey and spun her around. When he set her down he said, “You’re supposed to follow me in the dance. When you think too much about it, you try to take control. You can trust me, Rey. I’ve got you.” 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I’m worried about myself messing up.” 

“You can’t have theater without it being a live performance and having some mess-ups.” 

“I know. But I don’t want to disappoint-”

“The people who would be disappointed are not worth your time.” Ben pulled Rey closer to him and gave her a soft kiss. 

“We get it! You two are dating!” Beebee said from the wings. Laughter erupted from her Rey's friends in the theater. 

“Speaking of which.” Julia walked onstage holding a pink dress. “I need to stop scheduling your costume fittings together.” 

“This happens often?” Beebee asked. 

“I’m just glad I haven’t found them making out in the dressing rooms yet. Rey, you need to try on this dress.” 

Ben bowed as he kissed Rey’s hand. “Great dance, my love.” 

Rey blushed as she curtsied and walked back towards the green room. Julia handed Rey the pink dress as she walked into a dressing room. 

Rey got one last look at herself before getting out of the yellow ballgown. Rey pulled on the pink dress before walking back out. 

“Oh. That doesn’t work.” Julia said. “Hold still.” Julia grabbed some safety pins and walked around to the back of the dress. Julia started to take sections of the dress in the back and pin them up. “We’ll find a white skirt or petticoat for you to wear this dress.” 

“Will there be enough time to change into that.” 

“There are countless professional quick changes that last under a minute. We can probably get close to that.” 

“Then why were you saying that the change from ball gown to town dress might go over the needed time?”

“Because your hair is going to be a little bit different for those costumes.” Rey groaned. “I know. It’s not all fun.” 

“At least you don’t have to wear fur underneath it,” Ben said. 

“Get out of here,” Julia said. “You two can’t get anything productive done together.” 

“That probably explains our science grade.” Rey joked. 

“Dear god, let’s not think about that,” Ben said. “My mom isn’t happy about it.”

“You’re graduating. They should care a bit less.” Julia said. 

Rey looked away from Ben. They had both agreed to try and avoid talking about it. Just to live in the moment with each other. Ben’s graduation and the fact that he was probably going to end up leaving town was a subject that tended to just make Rey upset over the fact that in the end they probably wouldn’t work for much time. And when Rey got upset, Ben wanted to do more than he could do to try and make her feel safer and less afraid. 

Ben tried to laugh off the mention of graduation. “Yeah. She should. Rey on the other hand-”

Rey groaned. She did not want to think about the fact that she still had another year. “Don’t start.” She spat. “Ouch.” 

“Sorry,” Julia said as she pulled a pin out of the dress. Julia pinned the part of the skirt back up without poking Rey. Julia walked back in front of Rey. “I’m going to need to make a fair amount of adjustments to this dress. It’s too plain right now. That’s all the costumes I needed for you two to try. I still have the entire ensemble who needs to try on their costumes.”

Rey stepped into a dressing room and changed out of the dress and put her own clothes back on. “I’m back to being me,” Rey said as she walked out of the dressing room. Julia rolled her eyes as she took the costumes from Rey. Rey walked to the stage. Her friends had all wandered up to the booth. 

“Where’d Belle go?” Poe joked as Rey walked into the booth. 

Everyone laughed with him. “She had a book to read,” Rey said. “Honestly that doesn’t sound too bad compared to the people she had to deal with, in the village.” 

“You were looking great during the dance you and Kylo were practicing,” Finn said. “You’re a good dancer.” 

Rey threw her head back and laughed. “Oh god! That’s funny.” Rey took a deep breath to try and control her laughter. “I can’t dance. That was all Kylo. I can’t dance.” 

“But it looked so good. It can’t be just one person.”

“It’s a waltz. I’m not supposed to lead.”

“Sounds like you’d need to trust that Kylo knows what he’s doing.” 

Rey nodded to that. “He’s been playing the leads for a while, so I’d trust that he knows how to dance.” 

“Can you two dance?” Rose asked the boys. 

“What counts as dancing?” Finn asked. 

“Probably not,” Rose said. “And to think I’m going to prom with you two.”

“Wait. What?” Rey said. “What’s this about going to prom with Finn and Poe?”

“We’re all going to prom together,” Poe said slowly. 

“Without me?” 

“We’re extending the invitation to join us to you and Kylo,” Poe said. “We just wanted to make sure, Rose and Beebee could go too.” 

“How’s that going to work?”

“I’m taking Rose as my date” Poe put air quotes around the word, date. “And Finn is taking Beebee.”

“And you’re going with Kylo,” Beebee said. 

“Uh… we still haven’t said anything about prom yet.” Rey admitted. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rose said. “If it gets too close to prom and you both are too chicken to ask each other, I’ll ask him for you.” 


	26. Chapter 26

“What kind of person can’t even do a simple jazz square.”

“You say that like a jazz square is easy.” 

“It is easy.” 

"No, it's not."

“Guys stop.” Ben stood between Rey and Snoke. “This is not helping the production.” 

Rey and Snoke had ended up finding something to argue about for almost every rehearsal. Ben and Rey ended up walking at out rehearsal two more times after the first time. 

Rey was pretty sure most of the cast did not like her. At this point, she didn't care what anyone in cast thought of her. 

“Kylo instead of going against me, how about you teach your girlfriend how to dance,” Snoke said. 

“Not everyone can is a natural dancer,” Ben said. 

“This is why I encouraged starting to have dance auditions along with singing and acting for the musical.” Matt walked forward. “We need to know our range of abilities.” Matt looked to Rey and Ben. “Can I borrow you two after rehearsal?” 

“Yeah,” Rey answered. It’s not like they had anything better to do. 

“Good, I’m working on dance moves with you two.” 

“I can dance. You've seen me,” Ben said. 

“I’ll need help,” Matt replied

“I’m not that bad,” Rey said. 

“Shut up,” Snoke spoke over them all. “Let’s take this from the top of the song.”

Rey only had to dance twice in the show and it was a disaster every time she tried. Ben and Rey had been practicing the waltz over and over again on their own time, but Rey was still having trouble. The other time Rey had to dance, was during Be Our Guest. She didn't even dance for that much of the song compared to the ensemble. And she had a partner pretty much each time she danced. It was still a mess.

At the last chorus of the song, Matt took Rey’s hand and waist and started to move her across the stage for the dance. She could hear Matt sigh in disappointment. They hadn’t tripped over each other. What had she done this time? 

Then was the kick line. Rey was right in the middle of it. She would always forget that their kick line was more complicated than just kicking without anything extra. The cast would raise their leg up and then kick along with try to move a bit upstage. Rey didn't understand why they did it that way. 

After that run of the Snoke decided to just let whatever slip-ups Rey made during the dance slide and move on to finish the act. 

“Ah, so that’s the West Wing?” Rey said as peered upstage toward where they had the rose in place. 

The scene continued to move as Rey tried to move closer to the rose. This was the first time they had the rose during rehearsals. Ben lurked behind the rose keeping his eyes on Rey as she reached the rose.

“Don’t touch that.” Ben jumped between Rey and the rose. The table with the rose on it tipped over and fell to the ground. 

“Stop,” Snoke said. Rey stepped out of the way as he stalked over to Ben. “How can you be so irresponsible.” 

“What?” Rey said. 

“I didn't ask for you girl.” 

“First. I have a name. It's Rey. And second, he knocked a table over on accident. He didn't mean it.” Rey scolded Snoke. 

Snoke pushed Rey away. “This isn’t for you.” 

“Don’t touch me.” Rey snarled. 

“Aren’t you sensitive.” Snoke poked Rey in the shoulder.

“When a person says don’t touch them. You don’t touch them.” Ben said. 

“What has happened to you,” Snoke whispered to Ben before he walked back to his desk. 

Ben looked away from everyone at that. Rey could tell something was wrong with those words. “Ben,” Rey whispered. 

“Rey sit down. We’re finishing the act.” Snoke shouted.

Rey ran back to her seat. When she looked back to Ben he almost looked pained to see her leave his side. What Snoke said to Ben had to have meant to hurt. When Ben finished singing he didn't wait for Snoke to say anything before going over to Rey. 

“Rehearsals dismissed. We’re running Act 2 tomorrow.” Snoke said as he walked out the door. 

“Ben are you okay?” Rey asked. 

“I’m fine.” He said softly.

“Are you sure?” 

Ben just nodded. Rey decided not to push the question any further. If Ben wanted to say something Rey trusted that he would say it when he wanted to. But she still felt that something was really wrong. 

“Don’t forget I’m working with you on the dance,” Matt said as he walked up to Rey and Ben. 

“I remember.” Rey and Matt walked down to the staging area. 

“Do you have any idea on how to do the dance on your own?” Matt asked. 

“Maybe,” Rey replied.

“The try it on your own. Maybe it’s just the fact that you have partners in both your dances that’s throwing you off.”

“That can be a thing?” 

“It’s not the first time I would have seen it, and it probably won't be the last,” Matt said. “You ready?” Rey nodded. “I’ll sing. Five, six, seven, eight. Be our Guest-”

Rey started to do what she hoped was the routine across the staging area. She was pretty sure she got most of the moves close to right. Rey really hoped she got the ending kicks for the kick line right. 

When the song was finished Matt nodded his head. “That wasn’t too bad. You clearly know what you’re supposed to do-”

“I just can’t do it.” Rey finished. 

“Well… uh… yeah.” Matt moved behind Rey. “So the first move that we do. While I’m holding you.” Matt put a hand on Rey’s waist and took Rey’s hand with the other. “Kylo, I promise, I’m not going to try to steal your girlfriend.” 

Rey laughed looked up at Ben and blew him a kiss.

“So the first step, Rey, is a grapevine to the left. Do you know how to do a grapevine?” 

“Yes.” 

Matt let go of Rey. “Show me.” Rey did what she thought was a grapevine back and forth. “Kylo are you sure you’ve been teaching her how to dance?” 

Ben stood up from his seat and walked towards the two of them. “Let me try with Rey.” Ben stood behind Rey. His hand hovered near her waist. “Can I?” 

“Yes,” Rey answered. 

Ben put his hand on Rey’s waist and took her other hand the way Matt did. “Matt, can you count us off?” Matt counted off for the song. Ben was able to jump right into the choreography of the song. Rey still found herself stumbling a little bit, but for some reason, dance with Ben just felt easier and more natural. 

“I swear Rey,” Matt said when they finished up with the dance. “It’s the same dance, why do you do it so differently with different people.” 

“She likes me more.” Ben joked. 

They all laughed. “Jokes aside, Rey the dance is no different.” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing differently,” Rey said.

Matt thought for a moment. “I think I got it,” Matt said. “Rey, Ben do the dance again. Then I’m going to do it with Rey.” 

Rey and Ben tried the dance again. Rey felt she was starting to get it. When Ben and Matt switched, the dance started to fall again. It was better but not good enough to be on stage. 

“I think I see the problem,” Matt said when they finished the dance. “Rey, do you think you have a hard time trusting people do things for you?”

“Why would anyone want to do something for me?” Rey asked. 

“That’s a yes. Rey, I think you just need to trust your partner when it comes to the dances you have more.” Matt said. “We’re not going to let you fall. I’d say we’re aren’t going to make you look bad, but you also have to make sure you don't make yourself look bad.” 

“Are you trying to say, Rey, trusts me more than you?” Ben suggested. 

“Yes. But you guys are dating so, I’d expect that. Rey, I just need you to trust me with the dance more. You’re not that bad.” 

Rey beamed. "Really?" 

“But you need to trust that for your dances your partner will be the one doing more work. Do you want to try again.”

“Yes.” 

Rey and Matt tried the dance again. Rey let herself relax this time. She felt lighter on her feet this time. “That was it,” Matt said. “It wasn’t perfect. But that was really good.” 

Rey sighed. “That’s great.” 

“I’m going to let you two go now. Maybe we’ll have time to run the dance tomorrow.” Matt said. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey as soon as Matt left. “I get you to myself now.” Ben kissed Rey’s cheek before she jokingly shoved him away. “Come on I’ll get you home.” Ben took Rey’s hand as they walked out of the theater. 

"Ben are you sure you're okay?" Rey asked again.

The car ride back to Rey’s apartment was quiet for the two of them. Rey couldn’t help but think that it had to do with what happened with the two of them and Snoke earlier. 

“Are you picking me up tomorrow morning?” Rey asked. 

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ben said. 

Rey shut the door of Ben’s car and walked up the stairs to her apartment. 

“You’re home a little later.” Rey’s grandpa said when she walked into the kitchen. “Was rehearsal alright?” 

Rey nodded as she grabbed a drumstick that her grandpa had made. “Rehearsal was fine. I just can’t dance.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” 

“No, I’m not good at dancing.” 

Rey’s grandpa sighed as he sat next to Rey at the table. “Did everything else go alright?” 

Rey thought back to what happened with Snoke. What he said to Ben. It seemed to strike a chord at Ben. “Grandpa, what do you know about Snoke?” 

“You mean old Andre Snoke? The drama director at your school?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He taught at my school. Well, he was a student-teacher technically.”

“He’s that old and not dead?” 

“When I found out he was still teaching I was surprised. He got his teaching license suspended in another state.” 

“What did he do?” 

“There are multiple rumors. I’m not sure which are true. They say he manipulated a student into harming others. He was emotionally abusive. Stuff like that.” 

“Oh,” Rey remembered earlier in the year she walked in on a conversation between Ben and Snoke. Ben seemed like he wanted to break down once he got away from Snoke. Snoke probably hadn’t changed at all. Snoke was used to Ben taking his abuse.  Snoke probably expected the same thing out of her. Then add on then Ben had started to stand up for Rey when Snoke was trying to get under her skin. Snoke still wanted Ben to take what he was giving him. 

“Is Snoke trying to hurt you?”

“I think he’s after Ben,” Rey muttered. 

“He doesn’t have much time to do much to Ben. He’s graduating.” 

Rey was willing to bet that if Snoke was trying to manipulate or abuse Ben he had been doing it since he walked into the theater his freshmen year.

“Has Ben said anything about it to you?” 

Rey shook her head. “Snoke said something to him today. I tried asking him about it. Ben wouldn’t say a thing about it. I don't think it was supposed to be good.” 

“I hope Ben notices how much you care.” Rey’s grandpa said. 

“What?”

“It’s very clear you care about him.” 

“Of course I care. He’s… He’s my boyfriend.” Rey looked away from her grandpa. This was the first time she admitted to her grandpa about her and Ben’s relationship. 

“Rey, I knew the entire time once you two started dating.” 

“How did you-” 

“You go out more often. When you go out with your friends on the crew, it’s only on Friday nights.” 

Rey felt her face heat up. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine Rey. But I do have one question, do your friends know?”

“Yes.” Rey nodded. 

“How’s that working out, At the beginning of the year you guys were really against him.” 

“They know and I think they all are okay with Ben and I dating. No one’s said anything against it.” Not recently anyway. They still weren’t used to the fact that an actor and techie were dating. They all expect to remain single throughout high school so they were even more surprised over the fact that Rey had a boyfriend. Rey probably would have been surprised if it was anyone of her friends in the same situation. 


	27. Chapter 27

“I brought chips don’t worry,” Rey said as she walked into the Dameron’s house. 

“I’m glad you could come over,” Beebee said. “For once we got you to hang out with us before your boyfriend swept you away.” Rey rolled her eyes as she and Beebee walked to the living room. Finn, Rose, and Poe were already waiting there. 

“Rey! You made it.” Finn said. 

“Of course I did,” Rey said as she plopped on the couch next to Finn. “How’s the set coming along with me gone?” 

Everyone groaned. That said enough for Rey to know. “Please come back, Rey.” Rose moaned. “We need you.” 

“How could so much go wrong?” 

“It’s not that anything is going wrong.” Poe started. “It’s just going very slowly.”

“How far along are you guys?” 

“We haven’t put up anything.” 

“What?” It was two weeks before tech week. Normally the parts of the set like walls and platforms were up a little over three weeks tech week began, which was also around the time the cast started rehearsing on stage. So that was why they hadn't rehearsed on stage yet. “How are you going to finish?” 

“We’re finished with everything we need to put up. Luke is having us come in tomorrow to put everything up.” 

“I'm coming with you, when does it start,” Rey said. 

“Starts at ten tomorrow morning.” 

“I’ll be there.” 

“Guys,” Rose spoke over Rey and Poe. “We should do something besides talk about the set. We’re not in the theater. I’m not going to worry about it. I've worried way to much about it and need a break.” 

“What would we do?” Poe asked. 

“Play truth or dare…” Rose suggested.

Everyone groaned. Last time they had all played, Rose had really awkward or embarrassing dares that no one had the will to turn down. But honestly, no one had any better ideas they threw out.

Finn was the first cave. “Fine. But Rose, you’re on thin ice. Watch your dares.” 

Rose broke into a grin. You could see the regret form on Finn’s face as Rose’s grin got wider. 

“I’ll play too,” Poe said. “Finn you’re not going down alone.” 

Rey and Beebee both laughed before they agreed to play. 

“On the condition that Rose doesn’t start,” Beebee said. “I’ll play.” They had a suspicious smirk on their face.

“Eventually. I’ll get you.” Rose glared at Beebee. 

“You start then Beebee,” Rey said. 

“Poe, truth or dare,” Beebee called to their brother. 

“Truth,” Poe said quickly. 

Beebee raised their eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes?” Poe said hesitantly. 

“Who in this room would you bang?” 

Rey and Rose dropped their mouths. Poe looked sheepish and Finn was trying to hide in his laughter. Beebee whispered something to Finn. Finn stopped laughing and turned red as Poe was. 

“Beebee, what have you heard?” Rose’s face was wide. 

“And for the love of God, hopefully not seen,” Rey said. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t seen anything,” Beebee said. "Thank goodness." They said under their breath. 

“I don’t like the fact that you heard,” Poe said through his hands. 

“Beebee you’re more embarrassing than Rose,” Finn said. 

"If they're beating me that means, Beebee really knows something," Rose said. 

“Poe you still haven’t answered.” Beebee taunted. 

“Finn!” Poe shouted. “There I answered your question. Now please don’t mention that ever again.” Poe put his head in his hands again. Finn shrank away from the group. “It’s my turn to ask someone something?” Poe looked around the room. “Rey.” 

“Hm.” Rey stared Poe down. 

“Truth or Dare.” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to TP your boyfriend’s house. Again.” 

Rey started to laugh. “Are you serious?”

Poe was also laughing. “No. But that would be fun. I dare you to take the lyrics of a song and send them one line at a time. Until Kylo catches on.” 

Rey shrugged at pick up her phone. “Do I get to pick the song?”

“Sure.” 

Rey nodded and picked up her phone. Rey searched through her songs hoping she could find something that Ben would be somewhat familiar with. Rey found the song she sang during the Fall cast party. Maybe Ben would recognize it. 

Rey took a breath as she texted the first line of the song.  
 _From Rey: I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_From Ben: WTF_

_From Rey: It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_Rey are you ok_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_Rey, please tell me what’s wrong_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_You’re trying to play a joke on me aren’t you_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_Are these suppose to be song lyrics_

Rey looked up from her phone. “He got it.” 

Poe pretended to stare at a watch. “And it took him. 3 minutes and 50 seconds. He beat Beebee when I did this to them.” Beebee stuck their tongue out at Poe Rey looked back to her phone.

_From Rey: Yes those were song lyrics._

_From Ben: I was worried for a minute. Are you hanging out with your friends tonight?_

_How could you tell?_

_ Sending me song lyrics. _

“Hey, Rey,” Poe said. Rey looked back up to Poe. “Have you and Kylo decided anything for prom.” 

“We haven’t talked about it.” 

“That’s it!” Rose said. “I’m asking him to prom for you. How dramatic are we going to be?” 

“No.” Rey had promised herself that if she and Ben hadn’t asked her to prom, by the closing night for Beauty and the Beast, she would ask him herself. 

“I thought he would have asked you by now,” Finn said. 

“He’s clearly in love with you.” Rose teased. 

Rey rolled her eyes and tried not to blush. “No. He’s not.”

“Rey. Of course, he is.” 

“How have you not noticed? How many times has he threatened to gut Hux for you?” Finn said. Rey glanced towards Finn. “Rey I could tell something was up during Chemical Imbalance, at least from him.” 

“Was it always that obvious?” Rey asked.

“Yes.” Everyone in the room said. 

“Expect to you apparently,” Beebee said. 

Rey sighed. “Can we not talk about my boyfriend?” Rey looked around at her friends. “Finn. Truth or Dare.” 

“Oh, no,” Finn said. “Truth?”

“Tell us about whatever Beebee was referring to with you and Poe earlier.” 

Finn and Poe stood and walked out of the room. Beebee was laughing so hard they started rolling on the floor.

“Beebee what happened.” Finn and Poe ran back into the room and each put a hand over Beebee’s mouth. “The more you two try and hide whatever happened the more curious we’re going to be,” Rey said. At this point, Rey was pretty sure about what had happened. 

Finn sighed. “I’m going to tell them.” 

Poe also sighed. He took his hand off of Beebee’s mouth. “Fine.” 

Finn and Poe looked at each other. “So Poe and I...we...uh…”

“I heard them banging in Poe’s room a couple weeks ago,” Beebee said. 

“No way!” Rose said. “Wait.” Rose whipped her head around to Poe and Finn. “If Rey and Ben are going together. And you two are a thing. How are Beebee and I going to get home from prom?”

“Rose. Why would you think we would do something like that?” Poe said. 

“I wouldn’t put it past you two,” Rose said to Rey. 

“Alright.” Rey stood up. “Guys we need to get Rose a boyfriend.” 

“Why?”

“So you stop talking about our goddamn lives! Please. We love you, but please, stop." 

* * *

Rey did not expect to pull up to the school on a weekend 24 hours ago. But her friends needed some extra with the set. She walked into the theater and her friends all ran towards her. 

“You actually came!” Poe said when he saw Rey walk in. 

“I said that I would,” Rey said. “What are we putting up first?” 

Poe and Rey walked over to where the rest of the group was waiting by a large flat. This had to be for the castle. It was where most of the show was taking place. Rey looked to offstage and saw a drop waiting in the wings. 

“Rey?” Luke walked up to the group. “I didn't expect to see you here.” 

“I heard you guys need help. I’m here to help.” 

“You guys can get the wall up. I’ll grab the braces for it.” 

“On three we start pushing the wall up,” Poe said. Everyone grabbed what would end up being the top of the wall. “One, two, three.” Everyone lifted the wall above their heads before starting to push the wall up from underneath it. Two of them moved to the side of the wall and started to pull it when they couldn’t reach the higher parts of the wall. 

“Luke!” Rey called out. She planted her foot on the bottom of the flat. “We need those braces.”

Luke came back with two braces. Finn and Rose started to work on putting the first brace on. Beebee took the second to where they would put the brace up. When Finn and Rose finished putting the first brace up they moved to put up the brace Beebee had. 

Luke kept bringing in brace and Beebee, Finn and Rose put the braces up while Poe and Rey held up the wall. Soon the wall was put up and was stable. 

“We’re putting up the drop next,” Luke said. “Finn can you lower an empty batten.” 

“On it.” Finn ran to the fly rail. “Empty batten flying in midstage.” 

“Thank you.” Everyone said. 

The batten was flown down as Rey and Beebee spread the drop across the length of the stage. When the batten was hovering a few feet off the stage, everyone started to tie the drop onto the batten. 

“This is supposed to be the village isn’t it,” Rey asked. The drop was painted in mostly darker tones of warmer colors to be like an autumn background. 

“Yeah. It looks like a mess.” Finn said. “Is it all tied on.”

“Just a few more,” Rose shouted from the end of the batten. She tied up the end of the backdrop. “Finn you’re good to fly it back up,” Rose said. 

“Village backdrop flying out midstage,” Finn called out as he started to rise the backdrop back up. 

“Guys this is good.” Rey as she saw more of the drop as it rose up. 

“We weren’t even able to paint any kind of sky on it,” Finn said. 

“I like it that way. It makes the village and the castle feel even more different.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. The castle is supposed to at least during act one be a lot darker than the village is.”

“We were trying to paint background that could possibly be used for the scene in the tavern,” Luke said. 

“Really?” Rey looked at the backdrop. It worked for an outdoor scene for certain. If the lighting was done right it could look like indoors. But it looked much more it was meant to be outside. “What about the rest of the village.” 

“We’re putting those on wagons today.” When the backdrop was flown out someone pushed out the wagons for the village. “Rey, I wanted to ask you something?” Luke said. Rey stood and walked over to Luke. “I’ve heard there’s something going on between you and my nephew.” 

“Your neph- oh yeah Ben.” Rey clasped her hands behind her back. “He’s uh…” Rey glanced at the stage. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

“Thank you,” Luke whispered. 

“What?” 

“I’ve been talking to Leia. She’s said that ever since you and Ben started at least being friends. He’s started to change. I’ve seen Snoke try to get into his mind.” 

Rey’s breath hitched at that. “Are you sure?” 

Luke sighed. “It’s what Snoke does. He tries to wear the leads down until they’ll do whatever it takes to gain Snoke’s approval. Snoke has tried to gain power over how I run the tech department for years.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Rey. I’d suggest that after this show, you stay away from Snoke.” 

“I figured that out on my own.”


	28. Chapter 28

Rey walked into her dressing room at the beginning of tech week, to find a banquet of roses next to her costumes. Rey looked at the note in the roses. ' _For my beauty. Break a leg this week. Love, Ben_.' 

Rey smiled at the roses before she put on her Act 1 costume. Rey pulled her hair back into a ponytail that Belle wore her hair for during most of the show. The people in charge of doing hair and makeup would add a few details to Rey’s hair and makeup before the show started. 

Rey stepped into the green room looking for Ben. When she didn't find Ben in the green room. Rey walked on stage. 

A light hit her. “And now our rising star. Playing Belle in this production of Beauty and the Beast we have Rey Kenobi.” Finn’s voice came over the mic that was in the sound booth. Everyone just called it the God mic. 

Rey looked towards the booth. “Finn I see you’ve been put on sound for this show.” 

“Yes, I have. I am the master of sound.” 

“You like using the God mic don’t you.” 

There was a beat of silence before Finn spoke over the God mic again. “Yes. I do.” 

Rey laughed. “I wanted to work sound too!” Rose said from wings. 

“Me too,” Beebee said. “By the way, you look great Rey.” 

“Thanks, Beebee,” Rey said. “Have any of you guys, seen Ben or anyone on costumes or makeup? I need to check in with both of them.” 

“Julia just walked into the green room,” Beebee said. 

Rey ran across the stage to the greenroom. “Julia.” Rey tripped to a stop. “You wanted to talk about my quick changes.” 

“Yes.” Julia opened her script. “Your first quick change is from village dress to pink. During Something There, where do you exit and is your entrance any different from your exit?” 

“Upstage left,” Rey said. “I go on there too.” 

“So behind the stairs?” 

“Yes. I exit and enter there.” 

Julia wrote something down. “We’ll have the pink dress there. What about the ball gown? Where do you come off stage before that scene? I know you enter from the stairs stage right for that scene.”

“I leave stage right before that scene.”

“Okay. And from ballgown to village dress?” 

“I enter and exit downstage left.” 

“For the ending dance?” 

“Enter and exit through the center stage door.” 

“Alright?” Julia finished writing her notes in the script. “Hey, have you seen Kylo. I need to talk to him about his own quick changes.” 

“No, I’ve been looking for him myself.” 

Julia sighed. “His quick changes are ridiculous. If you see him tell him to come talk to me.”

“Ok,” Rey said. 

Rey wasn’t able to continue looking for Ben once the people on hair and makeup saw Rey in the dressing room. Rey had to wait for the details to be added with her hair and makeup. By the time she was finished a lot of the other actors were going to get their mics. 

Rey went up to the sound booth. Finn handed Rey a mic. “Hey Finn,” Rey started. “Has Ben come up here yet?” She asked as Finn clipped Rey’s mic pack to her. 

“No, he hasn’t. I don’t think anyone has seen him yet. On that note, no one has seen Snoke either.” Finn said. 

Rey taped her mic to her face. “I’ll find him.”

“You have to do your mic check first,” Finn said. “Get up there.” 

Rey ran up to the stage. She stood downstage. “Do you want me to sing or say my lines first,” Rey called out to Finn. 

“Sing.” 

“What I'd give to return

To the life that I knew lately

And to think I complained

Of that dull provincial town.” Rey sang part of Home, the sound coming from the speaker went around a little bit before reaching a more steady volume. 

“Rey can you say some of your lines,” Finn said from the booth. 

“I couldn’t possibly go to bed. It’s my first time in an enchanted castle.” Finn gestured for Rey to keep talking. “It’s all so beautiful. If only he weren’t here.” Finn gestured for Rey to talk some more. “I can’t believe it. I’ve never seen so many books in all my life.” 

“You’re good,” Finn said from the God mic. 

“Thanks, Finn.” 

Rey walked off stage. Julia bumped into Rey as she walked off. “Rey, where is your boyfriend.” Julia huffed. “He’s the only person in the castle who I haven’t talked to about his costume yet. And he has ridiculous on-stage quick changes."

“I haven’t seen him.” Rey said, “I’m looking for him.” Rey turned away from Julia and walked out the doors to the theater. During Chemical Imbalance, Rey had found Ben with Snoke in the theater classroom. Maybe she would find him there again. 

Rey walked to the theater classroom and peaked in the window. Snoke was holding Ben by his shirt and scowling at him. 

Rey didn't think before she pushed open the door. “What do you think you’re doing?” She shouted as she walked over to them. 

Snoke tossed Ben away as he stalked towards Rey. “This is not for you.” Snoke pushed Rey aside and to the ground. 

“Rey.” Ben bent down to her. “Are you ok.” 

Rey glared at Snoke. “What. The fuck. Was that?” 

“Watch your language young lady,” Snoke said. 

“You know what? No. I’m not going to watch my language. You shit.” 

Snoke raised a hand toward Rey. Ben pushed Snoke away from Rey before he could do anything more. “How dare you.” Snoke was looking to Ben. “I have been nothing but a kind mentor to you all these years.” Ben shook his head. “I have defended and taught you. I helped you rise.” 

“No,” Ben said. 

“And now you’re just going to abandon me. For this. This no one. This scavenger. Whose own parents didn't want her.”

“She’s not a no one,” Ben said. “And you never helped me.” 

“What are you talking about.” 

“You tried to bring me down. You never helped me.”

“I never brought you down this girl-” Rey kicked Snoke in the shin. Snoke howled in pain and glared at Rey. “You want this.” Snoke gestured to Rey. “She’s not good enough for you. You'll be outshone by a girl who’s never performed before and that’s what she’s doing. You can’t want someone like her. She’ll only bring you down.” 

“No,” Ben said. “You don’t get to decide that.” Ben stepped closer to Snoke. 

Rey gasped when a crack rang through the room. Ben was holding his face. Rey grabbed Ben’s hand. “Ben. We’re going now.” Rey pulled Ben away from Snoke. “Come on.” She said in a softer voice. Rey pulled Ben out of the room. Rey dragged him into the shop. They would be able to talk alone in there. “Ben. Are you alright?” 

Ben weakly nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, you’re not. Snoke just hit you.” 

“It’s not the first time,” Ben said under his breath. 

“What?!” Rey stood. “Ok. I’m going to kill him. You’re covering for me and confirming my alibi that I was with you the entire time." 

Ben grabbed Rey’s arm before she started to move towards the door. “Rey don’t. Hurt anyone.” 

“Ben, it’s not acceptable for someone to abuse you like that.” 

“I deserve-”

“Don’t you dare say you deserved it.” Rey knelt in front of Ben. She cradled his face in her hands. “You were standing up for yourself and for me.” Rey leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. “You never deserved any kind of abuse that Snoke threw at you.” Rey leaned forward and kissed Ben lightly. Rey moved to sit next to Ben. They leaned on each other and Rey threw her arms around Ben.

“He wanted to hit you,” Ben said under his breath. “I saw what he wanted to do to you.” 

“Ben. Have you told anyone about what Snoke has been doing to you?” 

Ben shook his head. “Snoke told me no one would believe me.” 

“That fuck!” 

“Rey. No one will.” 

“My grandpa knows that Snoke is bad. And Luke is also aware that there’s something wrong with Snoke. I know that they’ll believe you if you say something. And your mom will too. But not saying anything will not help you though.” 

Ben shook his head again. Rey wasn’t sure what to say this time. She sat with Ben for a while, until Ben looked down at his phone. “Oh, crap.” He jumped to his feet. “Aren’t we supposed to start running the show in five minutes.” 

Rey looked at the time on Ben’s phone. “Well. I’m ready.” Rey said as she stood to her feet. She hauled Ben up and started pushing him towards the door of the shop. “You on the other hand. You are going to have a theater full of high schoolers pissed at you.” 

Ben groaned as he and Rey walked out of the shop and into the theater. 

“Kylo Ren!” Julia was the first person to notice them walk into the theater. “Get your costume on. Looks like your quick changes are going to be in the green room because you couldn’t tell me where you’re going when-”

“Julia. Julia. Please calm down. He didn't mean for this to happen.” Rey said. “Something personal came up and he had to take care of it.” Julia was still huffing. “Julia. Take a breath. It’s going to be fine. We still have three more days of tech after this to get it right.”

Julia turned the other way and went back to the green room. Rey walked over to Beebee who was managing stage right. “We’re probably going to end up delaying the start of the show a little bit,” Rey said. 

“I saw,” Beebee said. They looked down at the script again. “This show is insane. I don’t get how we’re going to pull this off.”

“Magic.” Rey deadpanned. The show would end up coming together. It always came together in the end. 

Beebee laughed a bit. “It is a Disney show, so I’d hope there’d be some magic.” The two of them laughed. “Please let this show come together,” Beebee muttered. 

“The show always comes together in the end. Hopefully like our lives will.” 

That made Beebee really laugh. Things were going to work out for all of them someday. Like the show, their lives were going to end up coming together. 

Ben rushed out of the greenroom. “I’m ready to go.” He said out of breath.

“Take a breather,” Beebee said. “Hey, guys. Kylo is ready back here. Rose is Heidi ready with the rose?” 

Rey remembered the gift in her dressing room. “Thanks for the roses,” Rey whispered to Ben. She kissed his cheek. “Break a leg, love.” 

Ben kissed Rey. “Break a leg, my princess.” He said just before he walked onstage. 


	29. Chapter 29

“You look exhausted,” Rey said as she got into Ben’s car on the last day of tech week. 

“It’s the last day of tech week.” 

Rey handed Ben a cup of coffee. “Here's some coffee.” 

Ben leaned to Rey and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re a lifesaver.” 

Rey smiled. “You’re welcome. Have you told anyone about-”

“No,” Ben said under his breath. Rey had begged Ben all week to tell someone about what Snoke had done to him. Ben hadn’t budged yet. 

“Ben, please. You have to tell someone.” 

“He’ll find out.” Ben sighed. “Snoke will know I said something about him.” 

“You have three days before its the end of your high school acting career. What’s Snoke going to do in three days? He probably won’t even find out that you said anything for three days.” 

Ben sighed again. “Rey…” 

“Ben please say something.” 

Ben looked away and didn't mention the subject again on the rest of the drive to school. Rey was getting to the point where she might just say something herself. She didn't understand why Ben was so scared to tell someone about what Snoke had done to him. 

Rey kissed Ben when they reached school before parting way until their class together. Rey walked over to where she and Finn always me before school. Like always he was sitting on the bench. 

“How’s the princess?” Finn asked. 

Rey groaned. Princess had been a common nickname for her over the last week. She didn't mind the nickname but at this point, she had heard it every time her friends tried to talk to her.  “The princess is tired,” Rey said. 

“It sounds like something else is up.” 

Rey was tired and frustrated over how Ben won’t say anything. But Rey didn't think she should talk about that to Finn. “I’m just tired,” Rey said. 

“Me too.”

“You’ve never worked sound during the musical have you?” Rey asked. Last year Rey had been the one working sound for the musical. If Rey hadn’t gotten into the musical, she was pretty sure that she would have been running sound again. 

“You know I haven’t worked sound for a musical. I have to remember the pit and the number of mics that are used in this show it’s insane.” Finn said. 

“So far you’re doing great.” 

“Thanks. I swear though, you and Ben talk into each other's mics almost as much as your own.” 

“Is that possible?”

“Apparently. You’re definitely going to be convincing to the audience that you two are in love.” 

“That’s great.” 

Finn nodded. “Hey after the last show, do you and Ben want to go out with Rose, Beebee, Poe and I, instead of going to some cast party.” 

“I’m totally in. And I’m sure that Ben will end up coming with us.” 

The bell rang and Finn and Rey started walking to school. “Are you just saying that because you know you can convince Ben to come with us.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Rey, your boyfriend will do almost anything to spend more time around you.” 

Rey looked away from Finn. He seemed to be right. Any time Rey and Ben were both off stage they would end finding themselves with each other. “I know,” Rey said. 

Finn laughed as he and Rey went to their classes. 

Rey kept herself awake as she went through her classes. At this point, Rey knew that tech week, meant that her classwork quality would go down, due to a lack of time to do the work. This was no different, but Rey felt more exhausted. 

She wasn’t the only one exhausted. When in class with Ben she caught him getting close to dozing off. She tossed a piece of crumpled paper that said, ‘Wake up!’ 

Ben smiled at Rey. He wrote something on the paper and tossed it back at Rey. ‘I’m trying. X’

“Kenobi. Ren.” Their teacher saw the note. “Would you care, if I read the note to the class.” Rey handed the note over. There was nothing that could embarrass them. “‘Wake up. I’m trying.’ And Kylo sent a kiss.” Their teacher tossed the note back to Rey. “How cute.” The teacher deadpanned. 

Rey and Ben looked back at each other and tried to stop themselves from snickering. They were both relieved when the period was over. Ben walked with Rey to the cafeteria and gave her a kiss before they parted.

Rey walked over to her Rose and Beebee, who both looked like they were trying not to show how tired they were. 

“I’m so done with this week,” Beebee said. 

“It’s only one more full day,” Rose said. “Then it’s close to six months before we have another tech week.” 

Beebee sighed. “Still too long. For both.” 

When the school day was over Rey was at the theater in record time. She had her costume on before some of the other crews had arrived. 

Rey walked out of the green room. “Miss Kenobi.” A familiar, yet sinister voice said. “Can I talk to you.” 

“No,” Rey said firmly to Snoke. She moved to keep walking and Snoke grabbed her arm. “Let go of me.” Snoke pulled Rey closer to him. “Are you deaf? Or brainless? Let go of me.” Rey snarled. 

“Oh, I heard you.” Snoke breathed in Rey’s ear. 

“Let go of me.” 

Snoke grabbed Rey’s other arm and forced both of them behind her back. “You think that he feels something for you,” Snoke said. “Pathetic. He defies me, his mentor and director, for a girl whose parents gave her up. For a no one. You think he would ever want you.” 

“Let go of me.” Rey huffed. 

“Why should I?” Snoke pulled Rey closer. 

Rey’s breathing started to speed up. “Let go!” She shouted. Rey heard quick footsteps across the stage. Rey wanted to sigh when she saw Finn step on stage. “Finn! Help me!” Snoke covered Rey’s mouth after that. 

Finn ran over and pried Rey away from Snoke. Rey ran up to the booth and Finn followed after her. When Rey got into the booth she waited for Finn before shutting the door and locking it. “What was that?” Finn asked. “Is he always like that?” 

“What do you mean?” Rey said, out of breath. 

“Is Snoke always that much of a creep?” 

“Yes. Also abusive. Yeah, he’s like that a lot.” 

“What?” 

“I’m never acting again after this. Snoke has made rehearsals just awful. Snoke is awful. He let Hux get away with sexually assaulting me. And I saw him hit Ben earlier this week.”

“He what? Rey. How is he still here?” 

Rey shook her head. “I don’t know. Ben’s too afraid to say anything against Snoke.” 

“Snoke has been abusing Ben?” 

Rey nodded. “Ben doesn’t want me to say anything. You can't tell Ben I said anything to you. But it’s better for everyone that I do say something.” 

“I won’t tell Ben, you said something. In fact, I can say something to Luke or anyone if you don’t want Ben to think that you said anything.”

Rey nodded her head. Someone had to say something. Something had to be done about Snoke. No one else needs to go through what Snoke had done to Ben. No one else had to have Snoke trying to prey on them. 

“I’ll say something Rey. It’s going to be fine.” 

Rey threw her arms around her best friend. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m just doing what’s right.” 

Rey sighed. “Thank you.” 

Finn let go of Rey. “While you’re up here. Do you need your mic yet?” 

Rey smiled at that. She shook her head. She still had to have her hair and makeup finished before she could get her mic. Rey opened the door to the booth. “I still have a few things to do before I can get my mic.” Rey walked back to the green room. She got her hair and makeup finished as Ben walked out of his dressing room. 

“Hey princess,” Ben said. He leaned down and kissed the top of Rey’s head. 

“Kylo if you do something like this again, I will not be afraid to burn you with this curling iron.” Gabi, the head of hair and makeup, said to Ben. 

Ben held up his arms and backed away. “Sorry, Gabi.” 

Gabi sighed. “Julia was right about you two.” 

“Told you so.” Julia’s voice rang from outside the green room. 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Gabi muttered under her breath. 

Ben sat in one of the couches in the green room as Rey got her hair finished. When she was finished Rey sat next to Ben on the couch. Ben kissed the top of her hand. They heard groans from the other people in the dressing room. Ben smirked as he leaned down and kissed Rey on the lips this time. 

“No PDA please,” Phasma said as she walked into the dressing room. “We get you two are dating.” 

Rey leaned on Ben and started to play with the buttons on his shirt. “I’d say we should find another place,” Rey whispered, “But I don’t think we’d be able to be alone without forgetting about the show.” 

“I don’t like that you're probably right,” Ben said. 

Rey felt someone tap her arm. She looked up to see Rose standing next to her and Ben. “Rey, I’m here, because you two are showing way too much PDAs.” Rose pulled Rey off the couch. 

Rey blew a kiss to Ben before following Rose out of the green room. “Rey,” Finn called down to Rey from the booth. “Can you come get your mic now?” 

Rey ran up to the sound booth to get her mic. Finn helped clip Rey’s mic on to her. “Thanks, Finn. I might have forgotten about this.”

“By the way. I told Luke about Snoke.” Finn said. 

“Already?” 

“Rey, Snoke needs to go as soon as possible,” Finn said as he taped Rey’s mic on her neck. “I get you and Ben were both scared to say something, so I told Luke.” 

“Thank you, Finn,” Rey said quietly. She didn't think that Finn would be so quick to say something. She was really glad that he did. Soon Sonke would have to face the consequences of his actions. Rey was willing to bet it had been far too long since Snoke had to do that. 

“You’re welcome, Rey. A person like Snoke shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near anyone. Especially students or a school.” 

Rey nodded as she taped the mic to her face. “I can’t thank you enough for doing this for us.” 

“Your welcome. And can you get started on your mic check.” 

Rey laughed and ran down to the stage. The show was coming together and Snoke was going to get what was coming to him. Things seemed to be coming together. 

Except for the fact that Rey and Ben had to acknowledge that Ben was graduating in less than a month. It was too fast for them. But Ben was sure that they would be able to get through it. That gave Rey just a little more hope for the two of them. 


	30. Chapter 30

The house lights darkened and the first notes of the prologue started to play. 

“I’m so nervous,” Rey said to Beebee.

“You’re going to do great,” Beebee said. “Just trust that you know your stuff.” 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to perform in front of an audience,” Rey said. 

“It’s no different than performing in front of us,” Beebee said. “Besides is anyone that you really care about impressing in the audience today?”

“Ben’s mom.” 

“Wait really? Your boyfriend’s mom is at tonight's show.” Rey nodded. They both glanced out on stage. The lights darkened again and the curtain started to rise. “Rey you have to go on now. Break a leg.” 

Rey darted out on stage, looked out to the audience and then to the village set. She had to be ready. Rey took a breath to calm her nerves as she began to sing.  As the scene kept going forward Rey grew more confident. She knew the script and the story backward and forwards. Rey had gone through the show so many times, she had to be ready.  When the song ended Rey felt much more confident about how the show would go. Rey breathed a sigh when she finally got off stage. She had gotten through the firt scenes of the show without messing up. 

“You’re doing great,” Rose whispered to Rey. 

“Thanks,” Rey said to Rose. She leaned against the wall and noticed Ben looking at her from a set of stairs. Rey blew a kiss at Ben. She could see a smile behind the headpiece that Ben had to wear over his head. 

When Ben stepped on stage, Rose handed Rey a pot of flowers which she would carry onstage during the next scene. 

The show went on and on. Rey was relieved that everything went smoothly. At the end of act one, Ben and Rey almost ran into each other’s arms. “You’re doing great,” Ben said. 

“You too. You’re amazing,” Rey said. 

Ben leaned down to kiss the top of Rey’s head. Parts of the headpiece that Ben had to wear brushed Rey’s face and she giggled. “Sorry about that,” Ben muttered. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Hey, I have something to ask you after the show.” 

“Can’t you do it now?”

“No…” 

Rey glanced at Beebee who winked at her. Rey wasn’t sure what to make of that look. It was as if Beebee knew something that Rey didn't. And Rey wasn't too sure what to think of that.

Rey tried not to let Ben’s question he wanted to ask and Beebee’s look distract her. 

During the final scene, Rey found herself actually crying over Ben’s body as he pretended to die. It was practically the end of their first show. Everything they had all worked so hard for was done within a matter of a few days. Those last few days would go by so quickly. 

During bows, Rey heard the audience roar when Ben came out for his bow. Rey smiled. He deserved their applause. When Rey walked on stage she didn't expect to see the audience on their feet for her. Rey looked out to the audience with a wide smile on her face before she bowed. Ben took her hand and they bowed together before taking bows with the company. 

Rey couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she and Ben walked off stage together. Ben kissed Rey on the lips. “Hey, I need to talk to my mom for a little bit. Do you mind waiting in the theater for a little bit while I talk to her.” 

“Yeah. I’m fine waiting.” 

Ben kissed Rey’s hand before leaving to find his mom. As soon as Ben was gone she was wrapped in the arms of Rose and Beebee. “Rey you did amazing!” Rose squealed. 

“You were great too,” Rey said to Rose. 

Rey could feel the group of them shift as Poe and Finn ran into the hug. “Great job Rey,” Finn said. 

“Thanks, guys. But this show is nothing without you guys.” Rey said. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you were a star.” 

“Thanks. But you guys are the ones who make me look good.”

“And your boyfriend does too.” Rose teased. Rey rolled her eyes as the rest of her friends laughed. “I’m surprised he isn’t been by your side right now.” 

“He’s talking to his mom.” 

Rey didn't notice her friends all glance at each other and then back to her. 

“Is Ben going out with us after the final show?” Finn asked. 

“Uh… Yeah. I think so. I don’t get why Ben wouldn’t come.” 

“Come to what?” Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around Rey from behind her. 

“Do you want to come with us to dinner after the final show instead of going to the cast party,” Rey said. 

Ben kissed the side of Rey’s head before saying, “Of course I would. You’re much better company than anyone who would be at the cast party anyway.” Ben kissed Rey’s cheek. 

“Is your mom talking with Luke now?” Rey asked. 

“Yeah. I’d ask if you're ready to go?” Ben looked down at Rey. “But you’re still in costume.” 

Rey looked down at herself. She blushed when she found that she was still in the yellow ballgown. “I’ll go change.” Rey walked back to the dressing rooms and changed into normal clothes. When she walked out Ben was leaning against the door of the green room. “You ready.” 

Ben nodded and took Rey’s hand. Ben lead Rey out toward his car. “Rey. Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

Ben moved to stand in front of Rey. Ben held both Rey’s hands and gave them a light kiss. “Rey. I have admired you for a while now. You have fiery spirit and you don’t let anyone get in your way. It’s just as beautiful as you are. I have wanted you even when you pretty much hated me.” 

Rey glanced at the ground. Rey knew she had been a jerk to Ben in the past. But for her to know that Ben wanted her then. She felt like a bigger jerk for not giving him a change sooner. Ben lifted her face so she met his gaze again. 

“My feelings for you were strong then and they still are. Rey, I love you.” Rey drew in a breath. Ben continued. “I’m worried this seems like a bit much, but Rey, I love you. Will you please go to prom with me.” 

Rey gasped as she threw her arms around Ben. “Yes.” She cried. 

Rey jumped when she heard a series of popping. She turned around and saw a few pairs of eyes in the bushes behind her. On the ground in front of the bushes was confetti and some of it was still falling. 

Rey started to laugh. That had to be done by someone she knew. “You can come out. I know you’re there.” 

Beebee’s head popped out from the bushes first. “Hi, Rey.” 

Rey walked over to the bushes peaked over and saw Poe, Finn, and Rose behind the bushes as well. “Really guys.”

“I didn't ask them to do this,” Ben said. Rey looked back to Ben. “I told I was going to ask you tonight.” 

“Hanging around here was Poe’s idea,” Beebee said.

“And the confetti poppers?” Rey asked. 

“Also Poe.” 

“Really Poe?” 

Poe laughed lightly. “Worth it,” Poe said. Ben walked over and put an arm around Rey. “So are we all going to go to prom together.” 

Rey looked to Ben. “Can we please go to prom with my friends?” Rey pouted. 

Ben sighed and looked to Rey’s friends. “I’m sure we can work something out.” Rey threw her arms around Ben and kissed his cheek. Ben started to lead Rey towards his car. 

“I’ll you guys tomorrow.” Rey waved to her friends as she got in Ben’s car. 

As soon as Rey closed the door of Ben’s car, he said, “I’m sorry.” 

“About what?” 

“I should have not said anything about asking you. I don’t want to blame your friends but I really wanted this-”

“To be perfect.” Rey finished. Rey reached out and took Ben’s hand. “Ben, nothing will ever be perfect.” 

“But I wanted this moment to be perfect for us.” 

“Are you trying to say the confetti poppers killed the romantic mood.” Rey teased. Ben couldn’t help but smile. He still nodded and Rey quickly kissed him. “Shame. I found them fun.” 

“You do know I meant everything I said.” 

“That you had a crush on me even when I hated you.” 

“If you want to say it that way, yes. I always have liked you.” 

Rey smiled and blushed. “Do you actually love me?” She said in a smaller voice. 

Ben’s eyes flickered to Rey’s gaze. “Yes. Of course, I do. Why would you doubt that I love you.” 

Rey leaned on Ben’s shoulder. “Because I don’t deserve someone like you,” Rey said softly. “Even though I do love you too.” 

Ben leaned towards Rey as she moved up to kiss Ben. Rey tried to pull Ben closer to her. Ben moved away before she could. “As much as I would like to continue, I need to get you home,” Ben whispered. 

Rey left one last kiss on Ben’s lips before he started the car. The two of them would not stop smiling at each other as Ben drove Rey back to her apartment. 

When they got to Rey’s apartment Rey planted a kiss on Ben’s lips before getting out of his car. “You’re still picking me up tomorrow right?” Rey batted her eyes toward Ben. 

Rey could see Ben’s face get a little bit red as he answered her. “Of course I will.” Ben blew Rey a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Rey blew a kiss back to Ben before walking up to her apartment. “I’m home,” Rey called to her grandpa. Rey found her grandpa sitting on the couch in the living room. “Hey.” 

“How was the show?” Her grandpa asked. 

“It was great.” Rey gushed. “I can’t wait for you to see it tomorrow.” 

“How’s Ben.” 

Rey couldn’t stop herself from squealing. “He asked me to prom. We’re going to prom together.” 

Rey’s grandpa broke into a smile. “That’s wonderful. Are you going to go with the rest of your friends?” Rey nodded her head. “How long is it until prom again?” 

“3 weeks.”

“You’re going to need money for a dress.”

“I’ve been saving up for a little bit,” Rey said. Rey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She read the text. “And Rose just asked me if I want to go dress shopping with her next week. Can I?” 

“I don’t see why not.” Rey’s grandpa said. 

Rey quickly texted Rose before going back to her grandpa. “All my friends are doing a great job with their jobs. Poe’s on lights.”

“Again?” 

“Yes, again. Finn is doing sound. Rose is stage left, Beebee is stage right. And as you know, I’m Belle.” 

“The belle of the ball.” 

Rey groaned. She had heard that pun from her boyfriend and now her grandpa. And then her friends had called her princess all week. “I’ve had enough of the princess puns.” 

“Not the first time you’ve heard it.” Rey’s grandpa laughed. Rey nodded. “It probably won’t be the last.” 

Rey sighed. She knew that. She knew she wasn’t going to live down the puns and nickname. At the moment Rey could handle it, give it a couple months, she would be sick of it. 


	31. Chapter 31

Rey looked at herself in the mirror again. She smoothed out the pale blue dress she bought for prom one more time before grabbed her clutch and walking out of her room. 

Rey glanced down at her phone after it buzzed. 

_ From Ben: I’m outside. Ready when you are. _

Rey glossed on a quick layer of lip gloss put her phone in her clutch before she ran down the stairs of the apartment. Rey opened the door of the apartment building to see Ben leaning on his car. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Ben said. 

Rey blushed as she strutted over to Ben and kissed his cheek. “Hey, handsome.” 

Ben smirked at Rey as he opened the car door for her. Rey slipped inside of his as he moved to the other side. When Ben got into the car Rey planted a kiss on Ben’s lips before he pulled out of the driveway. 

When Rey and Ben got to the hall that the prom was at this year, Poe, Finn, Rose, and Beebee were all standing outside the entrance waiting for them. 

“Guys wait until it’s dark to have your fun in Ben’s car,” Poe said with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh please, Rose and Beebee aren’t going to get home because of you and Finn.” Rey retorted. 

“I did not need to hear any of that,” Ben said under his breath. 

Finn threw an arm around Ben, who flinched slightly. “Welcome to hanging out with us.”

Rey saw Ben mouth ‘help me’ to her. Rey laughed before she put an arm around her boyfriend. “Come on guys, let's head inside.”

The group of them walked into the prom together. The room was dim and there were cheesy streamers hanging all over the hall. 

“This is kind of ridiculous,” Ben whispered to Rey. 

“Try to enjoy it,” Rey said to Ben. They walked into the main hall. 

Ben groaned at the sight of all the people that were crowded into the hall. “This is why I don’t like school dances.” 

Rey lead Ben to a table where she and her friends all sat together. “You’ll live. I’ll be right here.” Rey whispered. Ben leaned on Rey’s shoulder as Rey ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Hey, I’m going to get everyone something,” Beebee said as they stood from the table. “Do you two lovebirds want anything.” 

“Just something to drink,” Rey said. 

“Same here,” Ben said. 

After Beebee left a different song came on. Rey nudged Ben’s arm. She pouted her lips at Ben. “Dance with me?” 

Ben took Rey’s hand as they stood from their chairs and moved to the dance floor. Ben pulled Rey closed to him and she sighed as she leaned into his chest. Ben held Rey as they swayed on the dance floor together. They both felt content together and didn't want to leave each other's arms. When the dance was over Ben still had one hand in Rey’s and the other on her waist as they walked back to the table. 

“You two are so cute it makes me sick,” Rose said. 

Ben kissed Rey in response to that and Rey leaned into his touch again. 

“You two are worse than Poe and Finn,” Beebee said. “And I heard them-”

“Ok! That’s enough.” Finn said over Beebee.

The rest of the night was filled with the six of them chatting at the table, some dancing, and Rey and Ben constantly trying to be closer to each other. Soon the two of them stopped trying to hide it. Rey scooted closer to Ben and Ben moved her onto his lap. 

Rey wiggled her hips so she got even closer to Ben. She felt Ben shift a bit as he placed a hand on her thigh. Rey shimmed her hips back and put her hand down near Ben’s crotch. Ben responded by dragging his hand further up her thigh. 

“Guys.” One of Rey’s friends said. Ben and Rey were too engrossed in each other to notice who. “Please. Do that somewhere else. You’re making us feel…” 

Rey looked up to Ben through her eyelashes. She batted her eyes a few times. “What do you say?” 

Ben nestled his head in Rey’s neck in response. He lightly kissed her neck before they stood. Ben and Rey lead each other out of the hall towards Ben’s car. 

Rey leaned back against Ben’s car and pull him towards her. Their lips met in a frenzy. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they slowed into a more loving pace. 

Rey moved her hands to run through Ben’s hair as Ben's hands wandered to Rey’s hips. They pulled each other closer as Ben began to move his lips down Rey’s face to her neck. 

“Ben.” Rey moaned. 

Ben moved down Rey’s neck until he reached the neckline of her dress. Ben held Rey’s waist as he opened the car door. The two of them scrambled inside. 

Rey quickly put her lips back on Ben’s. Ben was quick to move his lips down Rey’s neck again as she slid off his suit jacket. 

Ben’s hands wandered towards Rey’s chest. He looked up to Rey. “Can I?” 

Rey frantically nodded her head. Ben’s hands squeezed her breast as his lips met Rey’s again. Rey moaned as Ben rubbed at her breasts. Slowly his hands made his way down to Rey’s thighs. 

Rey gasped when she felt Ben slide his hands up her legs. “Wait.” She said. Ben looked up to Rey. “I don’t have anything. For protection.” 

“I don’t either,” Ben said. He continued to drag a hand up Rey’s thigh. “But I’m still going to make you mine.” He whispered to Rey. 

Rey’s heart fluttered at his voice saying that. “Yes.” 

Ben reached Rey’s panties. He ran his hand pawed at her folds. He hooked his thumb around the band of Rey’s panties and pulled them down. Ben reached back up and started to thumb at Rey’s clit. 

Rey groaned in pleasure at the contact. “Yes.” 

Ben leaned up and kissed Rey again before he stuck a finger in her folds. “How’s that,” Ben whispered in a husky voice that made Rey moan. Ben worked another finger into Rey’s folds and she was louder. “And that?”

“So good.” Rey breathed out. She bucked her hips so she could feel Ben’s fingers deeper in her. 

“You feel amazing,” Ben whispered back to Rey.

Ben began to thrust his fingers in time with when Rey bucked her hips. Rey leaned onto Ben’s shoulder as they continued. Ben bent his fingers and Rey hissed, “Yes.” 

Ben tried to stroke that spot and made Rey moan. “Ben I’m gonna-” 

“Go ahead, sweetheart.” Ben continued to stroke Rey as she came. “There you go.” He slowly removed his fingers from her. 

Rey sighed. She closed her eyes and took a couple breaths. “Thank you.” Rey breathed out. Rey opened her eyes again. She glanced towards Ben and saw his hand crawling towards his crotch. 

Rey took her hand started to unbutton his pants. “Rey.” 

“Let me,” Rey said softly. Rey pulled his pants and boxers down to let Ben’s cock spring out. Rey’s eyes widened at the size. She knew that Ben would be big but not that big. 

Rey slowly moved her hands towards Ben’s cock. Ben took her hands and guided them around his shaft. Rey started to run her hand up it until she reached the tip. Rey brushed her thumb over the tip and spread to spread some of his fluids. Ben groaned and rutted his hips into her hand. 

“That’s good.” Ben panted. 

Rey smiled and stroked Ben’s shaft again. Rey felt her heart swell when Ben groaned her name. Rey leaned towards Ben and gave him a quick kiss before she sped up her strokes. 

Ben began to thrust into Rey’s hands and Rey had developed a steady pace for them. “Rey.” Ben gasped. Rey planted a kiss on his lips. “Yes. Rey, I’m gonna come.” 

Rey continued to stroke Ben’s cock until his seed was left all over her hands. Rey smirked at Ben before putting one of her fingers in her mouth and sucking on it. 

Ben pulled up his pants before pulling Rey closer to him. “Thank you, princess.” Ben pulled Rey’s fingers out of her mouth and kissed Rey’s lip. 

Rey moved her hands into Ben’s hair. “I love you,” Rey muttered in between kisses. Rey pulled away and rested her head on Ben’s chest. “I don’t want you to leave me.” 

Ben kissed the top of Rey’s head and began to stroke her hair. “We’ll make it work somehow. I promise. If I have to leave, I’ll come back for you sweetheart. I promise.” 

Rey closed her eyes. They would make it work. Ben would come back to her. They’d come back to each other. 

Ben kissed the top of Rey’s head. Rey darted her eyes back up to him. “I love you,” Ben said softly. “I’d move the mountains to get back to you.” 

Rey sighed. “I would cross the universe.” She whispered. 

Ben lifted Rey’s head so she would see him. “We’ll always find a way back to each other.”

Ben kept Rey in arms as she leaned back into his chest. They sat in the back of Ben’s car until they started to hear voices outside. Rey and Ben turned their heads to look outside the car and saw groups of people walking out the hall. 

Rey and Ben both looked to the clock inside his car. “I guess it’s time for me to get you home,” Ben said. 

“I guess it is,” Rey said just as softly as Ben did. 

Ben stepped out of the car and held his hand to Rey. Rey took his hand as he helped Rey out of the backseat. Ben walked Rey over to the passenger door and opened the door for her. 

Rey slipped in closed the door as Ben got into the driver's side. “Hey,” Ben said softly. “Are you ok?” He asked. Ben reached for Rey’s hand and kissed it. “If you’re not I’m always here.” 

“I’m fine Ben.” Rey wondered if the two of them would ever have a moment like this again. If Ben really would come back for her. 

If was if Ben could sense what Rey was thinking about. “I’m not going to leave you. I love you, Rey. I’ll always love you.” 


	32. Chapter 32

Rey buried her head further into Ben’s chest as she felt him stir. “Rey. We have to get up.” Ben said. 

Rey shook her head. “No.” Rey rolled over so her body was on top of Ben's. “I’m staying here.” 

Ben lightly shoved Rey to the other side of the bed before he claimed over Rey to get out of bed. Rey fumbled for Ben’s hand after he got out of bed and tried to pull him closer to her. 

“Rey. Get up.” Ben tugged back on Rey. 

“I want to spread the day with you before you go,” Rey whined. It was the last day of summer before Rey started school. Ben was still going to be in town but for less than a week.

“And you will. I promised we would spend the day together.” Ben hulled Rey out of bed into his arms. Ben lifted her legs up and carried her to the kitchen. “Rey darling. Can you open the fridge and get the basket out.” 

Rey opened the fridge from Ben’s arms and took out the basket he talked about. “Are we having a picnic?” 

“Yes, we are princess.” Ben set Rey back on her feet and grabbed her hand. 

Ben drove the two of them to the park in town, and they walked to a spot that was near the river. Ben laid out a blanket that Rey was quick to fall onto. Ben sat next to Rey and started to play with her hair. 

Rey moved her head so it rested on Ben’s leg. “You hungry?” Ben asked. 

“I don’t want to move.”

Ben ran his fingers through Rey’s hair as he used his other hand to get something out of the basket. “Close your eyes.” Rey raised an eyebrow at Ben. “Trust me.” Rey closed her eyes. “Open.” Rey was hesitant but she opened her mouth. 

Rey hummed when she realized what Ben had given her. “I love chocolate covered strawberries.”

“I don’t get who doesn't.” 

“Whoa.” Rey sat up. “Mr. I-wear-all-black-and-despise-sugar-in-coffee likes something that’s considered really sweet.”

Ben rolled his eyes and held another strawberry towards Rey. "What do my coffee preferences have to do with this?" Rey ate it from his hand. 

Rey took another strawberry and held it to Ben. “My turn.” 

Ben smiled before taking the strawberry from her. Rey took the remaining strawberry and ate at what was left. She licked her lips when she was finished than leaned forward to kiss Ben. 

Ben took Rey in his arms and kissed her again. He pressed his forehead to Rey’s and said, “How am I ever going to live without you around.” 

“You won’t.” Rey teased as she crawled onto Ben’s lap. Ben laughed along before feeding Rey another strawberry.

“I love you,” Ben whispered in Rey’s ear. Rey leaned back onto Ben as he said it. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey as started to kiss her neck, which caught Rey by surprise.

“I love you too,” Rey said with a gasp. She squirmed out of his grasp and looked into the picnic basket. Rey pulled some more food that Ben had brought. Rey unwrapped a sandwich took a bite of it before she offered it to Ben, who also took a bite. 

The rest of their picnic was them talking and sharing their food with each other. When all the food was eaten Rey and Ben leaned back on the blanket with Rey laying on Ben’s chest. 

“How did we come so far.” Ben thought aloud. Rey bent her neck to get a better look at Ben. “Last summer you probably dreaded seeing me. Now, look at you.” Ben touched the tip of Rey’s nose. “So sad to see me go.” He teased. 

“Shut up.” Rey lightly shoved his head away. 

“You love me.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “I do.” 

Ben leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

“Ben? Did you have anything else planned for today?” Rey asked. 

“Did I need to have something else? I just wanted to be with you.” Ben stroked at Rey’s hair again. “I just want to spend a day where I can be in love with you.” Rey laid her head back on Ben’s chest. 

Rey’s breathing fell in time with Ben’s heartbeat as she began to drift off. Rey woke up a while later. Rey looked to see that Ben had his eyes gazing down on her. 

“How long have I been asleep?” Rey asked. 

Ben shrugged. “I don’t know. You look like your very relaxed when asleep.” 

“Don’t most people?”

“I’m trying to have a moment with you here.” Ben huffed. 

Rey giggled in response. “Sorry.” She said softly. 

“It’s fine. To ruin the moment even more. Even when you get off I don’t think I’ll be able to move my legs.” 

Rey rolled off Ben’s chest and sat up. “Hopefully that will help.” 

“Give me some time to let the blood flow to my legs and it will.” Rey pulled Ben so he could sit up. Rey gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. When she went to give him another, Ben turned his head so the kiss landed on their lips.

“I’m really going to miss you,” Rey said. “Do you know what you're majoring in yet?” 

“Theater performance. Do you have any idea what you want to do?”

“I like the idea of going into technical theater, but I think I’d be better off going into engineering.” 

“Smart. I’m probably going to end up being a starving artist.” 

“You’re too good for that to happen. I’ll bet you’ll be winning tony awards left and right.” 

“You flatter me.” 

“Ben your name is going to be in lights someday.” 

Ben shook his head. “Thanks. But probably not.” He said. 

The two of them ended up talking on for what felt like forever and they were both glad to have it be that way. When Rey went back to school, she and Ben would have even less time together before Ben had to leave for college. 

Ben soon stood to his feet. Rey followed after him. “What else do you have in mind?” Rey asked. 

“Give me a minute.” Ben and Rey moved to take everything from their picnic back to the car. They put the stuff from the picnic back and got into the car. Ben opened the glove box took out a cd and put it into the cd player of the Rey. 

As the Cd started playing Rey could recognize the tune but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “Wait a minute.” Rey was starting to recognize the song. “Wasn’t this your song in The Music Man?” She asked Ben. 

“Yeah,” Ben said. Ben looked to the cd player. “I made this for us.” Ben skipped ahead a few songs. 

Rey recognized it. It was from her sophomore musical and Ben’s junior musical, Carousel. Ben had spent some time over the summer teaching Rey the song. 

“If I loved you,

Time and again I would try to say

All I'd want you to know.” As Rey began to sing Ben’s smiled grew. “If I loved you,

Words wouldn't come in an easy way

Round in circles I'd go!

Longin' to tell you,

But afraid and shy,

I'd let my golden chances pass me by!

Soon you'd leave me…” Rey trailed off as the song continued. 

Ben could see the lyrics set into Rey. Ben took Rey’s hand. “Sorry about that,” Ben muttered as he skipped to the next song. 

Rey smiled at this one. It was the song she sang at the Chemical Imbalance cast party. “Didn't know you liked this song.” 

“I liked hearing you sing it.” 

“What else do you have.” Rey skipped through the songs on the cd. 

Most of them were songs from the shows they had worked on together. There were a few that Ben had taught Rey over the summer. Each one was brought back to a moment between the two of them. Even when Rey hated Ben. 

Rey leaned towards Ben and kissed his cheek. “You didn't have to make this.” 

“I wanted to,” Ben said as the cd slowed to a stop. He popped it out of the cd player and handed the cd to Rey. “For you to remember me.” 

Rey took the cd from Ben. “I’m not going to forget you. You’ve meant too much to me.” 

“You mean so much to me Rey. I’m never going to forget about you. Even if I tried, I never would.” They both leaned in and their lips met. “I love you,” Ben said. “I’ll try to visit you whenever I can.” 

“You’re going to be on the other side of the state. That’s more than a four-hour drive.” Rey said weakly. 

“I leave on Sunday, it’s only Wednesday. But that is too soon.” Ben glanced at the time on the clock in the car. “Before it’s too late,” Ben started the car, “I’ve got something to show you.” 

Ben drove Rey to a spot not too far out of town. They stopped at the base of a large hill. “A hill?” Rey said. 

Ben opened the door of the car. “Don’t be so skeptical.” He said as he and Rey got out of the car. Rey took Ben’s hand as they walked up the hill. 

When they reached the top the sunset was beginning to set over the town they saw below. Rey looked out she could see pretty much the whole town. She could point out where Ben’s house and her apartment were. “I never realized we lived on opposite ends of town.” Rey saw Ben nod out of the corner of her eye. “Yet, you still picked me up for school, every day since my grandpa got better.” 

“I cared about you. And your car is kind of, uh…” 

“A pile of junk.” 

“Yeah.” 

Rey looked back out at the town. “That had to cost you.”

“Huh?” 

“You know driving me to school and home every day. That had to take a toll on gas money.” 

Ben shrugged. “I never noticed. More importantly, I didn't care.” Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. Rey leaned back into him. “I just wanted to spend more time with you.” 

Rey smiled at that. They both looked over the town as the sun continued to set. “Our town looks so small from here,” Rey said after a few moments of silence. 

She heard Ben chuckle. “Look how small the theater looks.” Ben pointed towards the school and the theater. Ben was right it did look really small. 

It looked a lot smaller than it felt. Rey wrapped her arms around herself. If their town was so small from here, it had to be really small compared to the rest of the world. Yet Rey felt like her whole world was in this town. And she didn't want to see Ben leave that world yet. 

Rey turned so her head was in Ben’s chest. “Don’t leave me,” Rey said into his chest. She wrapped her arms around Ben.“Don’t go. Stay here with me. You can find something here. I know you can.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey. “I want to stay too. I’ll come back sweetheart, I promise. Maybe you’ll be able to join me outside of this town.” Ben tilted Rey’s head up as he leaned down to kiss her. “We’ll get through this next year. I know we will.”


	33. Epilogue

**Six Years Later...**

“Kenobi can you fly the drop in.” 

“On it,” Rey said as she jogged to the fly rail. “Backdrop flying in upstage!” Rey shouted. There was a thank you from her boss as Rey untied the rope from the brake and start to pull the backdrop down. “Anything else?” Rey asked her boss from across the stage. 

“Fly the legs and traveler.” Rey’s boss shouted back at her. “The actors are coming in about 3 hours and we still need to unload everything.” 

Rey flew in the other curtains that were asked to be brought it before walking to the back of the theater. “Aren’t two of the actors coming in early?” Rey asked. 

“Yeah. The actors playing Ariel and Eric both are going to need to be flown during the show, so we need to make sure that we can fly them in and out safely. They'll be here in about an hour.” 

Rey nodded as she opened the truck that held the set pieces needed for the show. 

Rey had been working as a technical assistant at the Temple Theater in the city of Coruscant. She was really happy with her job, she liked what she was doing and being in the city. The theater she worked at was preparing for a production of The Little Mermaid. The first night of tech was that night and everything had to be ready on stage by then. 

Rey hauled down a ramp from the truck before she started to move the set pieces toward the stage. She started everything that would need to be hung before going to the few pieces that never left the stage. 

Rey had gotten good at being able to put pieces up on her own while using the fly system to help her out whenever she needed it. Rey knew how to do her job and didn't let little things distract her. 

“Rey. Do you have the harnesses hung yet." Her boss called from the booth of the theater. "Two of the actors are here." 

“Damn it,” Rey muttered under her breath. “In a minute,” Rey called as she ran back to the truck to grab the harnesses. Rey dug around with the remaining boxes in the truck looking for the harnesses. Rey found them and brought them back to the theater. 

Rey caught sight of two new people in the theater. The girl had really vivid red hair. The other had dark hair like a prince’s. These had to be the people playing Ariel and Eric. 

Rey moved to the fly rail to get the harnesses in place. “Fliers batten flying in, midstage,” Rey called as she untied the rope. Rey heard a group of thank yous before flying in the batten. The batten was already set up to take people or props above the stage. Rey hooked the harnesses to the system. “Harnesses are done,” Rey said across the stage. 

“Rey can see if you can fly Sierra around.” Rey’s boss referred to the redhead who was walking Rey’s way. 

“I’m guessing you’re playing Ariel?” Rey said when Sierra walked over. 

“What gave it away?” Sierra smiled as she stepped into the harness. 

Rey shrugged. “Maybe it was the red hair. Just maybe.” Rey joked. Rey moved to tighten the harness. “How does that feel?” 

“It feels fine.” 

“Can you take a breath to sing.” 

“I want to be where the people are

I want to see

want to see 'em dancin'

Walkin' around on those

Whad'ya call 'em? oh - feet” 

Rey nodded her head as Sierra finished singing. “You can sing that’s good.” Rey moved towards the end of the batten. “I’m going to fly you out now. Is that alright?” 

“Yes.” 

“Flying out Sierra on the flying system. Midstage.” Rey called as she started to pull on the system that would fly people. “Someone let me know when I’m too high.” No one did, so Rey pulled Sierra up until she felt that she would get too far. “Sierra. Can you sing for us up there?” 

“Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world”

“That’s good.” Rey’s boss said. “Rey, can you lower Sierra down so we can get Kylo on for his one scene on the ropes?”

“Kylo?” Rey said under her breath. Rey shook it off as she lowered Sierra back to the ground. But she looked to the man who was walking towards her. A man she had not seen in six years. 

“Rey.” A familiar voice said behind her. 

Rey didn't want to turn around. It had been six years. “Ben.” She whispered.

“Can we talk? I know you might not want to but maybe-" 

“You didn't come back.” Rey held her arms. She wasn’t going to get upset about his at work. “You promised you would.” 

“Rey I told you what was happening my father was dying. I had to do whatever I could.” 

“You didn't come back after that.” Rey took a breath. “Ben can we talk about this when this is done. We have a job.” 

“I’ll take you out to lunch.” 

Rey nodded her head. "Ok," She said softly. Rey finished lowering the batten. “Ben can you get in your harness,” Rey said. 

“Sure.” Before Ben went he took Rey’s hand and brought it to his lips. Rey finally turned back to him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

Rey had to help Ben with the harness before flying them both up into the air. Rey watched as they ran through the scene where Ariel had to save Eric from drowning. Rey felt a pang in her heart remembering that she was once the princess. 

Rey was able to lower Ben and Sierra down from the fly system quickly enough for them to go on to the scene onshore. Rey kept her eyes away from the stage, where Sierra was hovering over Ben. Rey had put too much hope that Ben would return and it was all coming back. 

When the scene finished Rey helped remove the harnesses from Sierra and Ben. Then her boss told them all they could take lunch. Ben stayed in the back of the theater as Rey grabbed her bag before going to him. 

“So do you know any good places to eat?” Ben asked. Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m just trying to start a conversation.” 

Rey smiled and shook her head as she glanced down. “There’s a nice sandwich place a few blocks from here.” 

“Alright.” 

The two of them walked to the place with an awkward silence hanging between them. When Rey tried to pay for her food Ben handed over his credit card to the cashier. 

“Ben you don’t-”

“Let me.” Rey glanced at Ben. She could see he wanted to make things right with her. Rey let Ben pay for her food before they sat down together. The two of them kept glancing back and forth between each other and the ground. Finally Ben spoke up. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve already said this, but I need to say it again. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come back to Chanrilla.”

“What happened to your father?” 

“After over a year an half of treatments, they weren’t able to heal him... He's not here anymore.” 

“Ben, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be holding on and-”

“Yes, you should. Whatever you felt when I couldn’t come back, I don’t blame you. I promised I would come back and I broke that promise.” 

“Your father was dying.” 

“I should have come back. Rey I recently finished a show at First Academy Theater-”

“That’s where Finn works,” Rey said.

“Exactly. He said you got really upset when I couldn’t come back.” 

“I wasn’t that upset.” She was. After waiting for close to a year she started to feel like she was waiting for her parents all over again. Like she was holding on to something that in the end was hopeless. And Rey didn't want that feeling again.

“Finn told me otherwise.” 

“Traitor,” Rey muttered under her breath. She heard Ben laugh. “Ben I get why you couldn’t come down.” 

“It still hurt didn't it though.” 

Rey nodded slightly. She sighed before looking back up to Ben. “Ben?” 

“I wanna try again.” 

“What?” 

“With us. Rey I never found anyone else these past six years.” Ben reached across the table and took Rey’s hand. “After my dad died, I knew you would be away at college. I wanted to reach out but I thought it would be too late. Let you know that I wanted you to know that I would be back, that you weren’t alone.” 

“It’s not too late,” Rey said. Ben’s eyes widened. “You found me again didn't you?” Rey smiled at Ben. 

“We’re going to try again?” 

“We’re going to try again.” 

Ben brought Rey’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I promise I’m not leaving you this time.” 

“Tell me that again when you reach Broadway.” 

“I’ll stay here if it means staying with you.” Rey stood from her spot to slide next to Ben. She leaned on him and gave him a soft kiss. “I missed you so much,” Ben whispered. 

“Clingy are we?” Rey teased. 

“Shut up.” Ben smiled as his face turned pink. 

They caught up with the last six years of their lives before they walked back to the theater hand in hand. Sierra saw them as they were walking into the theater together. “I thought you were single.” 

“Not anymore,” Ben said. 

Sierra looked to Rey. “Oh, you were the high school girlfriend. Kylo’s background on his phone is a prom photo of you two.” 

“Still?” Rey said.

“Still?” Sierra echoed. “How long have you two been away from each other.” 

“Six years.”

Sierra looked at the two of them again. Her eyes landed on Ben. “You got it bad.”

Ben glanced towards the floor. “I know.” 

“Don’t get too distracted. We still have a show to do.” Sierra turned back to the piano she was sitting at. 

Rey and Ben walked towards the fly system. “You kept our prom photo as your background for six years?” Ben looked away from Rey. “I still have our show photos from Beauty and the Beast. The dance we had together is my laptop background.” Rey smiled up at Ben. He looked less embarrassed hearing that. “I missed you too.” 

Ben pulled Rey closer to him. “It’s been six years since I’ve been able to do this,” Ben whispered as he leaned down to kiss Rey. 

Rey felt her heart swell. She didn't think that they would see each other again. But now that they were together again. Neither Rey or Ben planned on letting each other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I really appreciate you, taking your time to check this out. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to feel free to check me out at my Tumblr: https://fangirlabbie08.tumblr.com/


End file.
